Jelsa Boarding School
by Gracialoveme
Summary: What happens when the 17 year old rich American troublemaker Jack Frost has been send by his parents to Boarding School, England and meets 'little miss' I-know-everything Elsa? He knows how to get under her skin- and he loves it, untill he discovers the truth behind this cold person, also Jack has to hide more from everybody. What is his story and why was he been send to this place
1. Chapter 1 The trouble maker arrives

**(A/N): Hey eveyone! Thanks for reading this fanfiction. I just want to say a few things you might like to know!**

**1. English isn't my motherlanguage,**** so please don't blame me if there are any misspellings! I try to avoid and prevent them, but I'm really sorry if it happens. Still human, so yeah even I make mistakes ;) XD**

**2. First fanction I put on internet! Not first I wrote, but I first wanted to start with this one. **

**Okay, so that was all I wanted to say! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! **

**Chapter 1: The trouble maker arrives**

* * *

><p>After three hours sitting in the taxi, the white haired boy finally arrived. He looked out of the damp window, where the rain drops where to be seen on. The rain clattered down from the heavens on the window, like it were his tears in the inside of him that were streaming.<p>

So, thís is Boarding School Harefield Newton Academy... Yawn... Apparently this building dates out of the prehistory.. Thanks mom and dad... His dad said it was one of the best and prestigious Boarding Schools in England. Prestigious _old_ you mean.

The taxi stopped when it arrived on the end of the endless driveway that leaded to the building where he was about to spend the next two years of his life. He stepped out of the car, grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and walked to the building. He walked over the gravel path to the double front door. He heard the gravel crack under his feet, while he pulled his suitcase with him. In the mean time, he heard how the taxi drove away in the distance.

It was a rainy day, and the clouds blocked the sun. He already hated England, New York was much better.

He looked at the facade before entering. 'Harefield Newton Academy founded by Emily-Rose in 1618.' _Great_...

He checked the front door. Open. He walked inside and his jaw dropped. He was standing in a huge hall. In front of him was a gigantic double staircase with decorated railing, the paintings hung everywhere and it echoed a bit. It smelled fusty, like a typical Boarding School who was founded in 1600'.

He sighed. Where could he go? He didn't knew where the headmaster was, neither where he had to report himself that he arrived.

He saw a girl who walked into the hall. She had platinum blonde hair, in a glamorous frech braid, striking blue eyes just like him. and her stature, like wow..

She looked up when she saw him, walked towards him and judged him with her critic look from head to toe so he felt un-comfterble. She opened her mouth to speak. "Ever heard of knocking?" She said with a fake smile.

She was wearing a uniform: dark blue with green tie, blue blouse, dark blue jacket, dark blue skirt with the same blue and green pattern as her tie, gray socks with Prada high heels with a height of 3.5 inch. He had to admit it, she was damn gorgeous.

He wistled at her.

Her eyes narrowed. She clearly didn't appreciated it "Elsa of Arendelle. Head monitor _ánd_ captain of the Lacorsse team." She said arrogant and cold at the same time, while she reached her hand stiff.

"_Jack_." He said with his most Prince Charming smile he knew. If she didn't thawed from thís smile...

She still held his hand thight. She jerked him forward, and hissed in his ear. "In England we say our first AND surname if we introduce ourselfs." She let go of him by throwing him back.

He smirked. "Frost. Jack Frost."

"Ugh, American." She said disapprovingly, when she heard his accent.

'Don't dare to insult a proud American!' He thought.

"Hey!" He said offensed, but Elsa ignored him. "I'm new here." He said a bit awkward.

'Nah, she didn't saw that yet.' A voice in his head sighed.

"Well then, welcome, at Harefield Newton Academy. Peace, order, discipline and most important RESPECT are here the RULES." She said challenging.

Jack became less and less fan of her with every second that passed, what a stuck up bitch.

"And ofcourse we expect that you compliance the rules, and if you don't you have problems with me." She said smiling fake, while pointing complacent at herself.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean with _we_?" He asked.

"The school board plus me- since I'm the head monitor." She said complacent.

"Wow, really something to be proud of." He mumbled heartedly with sarcasm.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" She said challenging.

"Nothing." He said quick. Okay, so Elsa wasn't a girl to mess with.

"You have a slight accent." He noticed.

"I'm from Norway. Excusé moi, si cela ne vous dérangez pas, je vais vous montrez votre chambre?" She said in perfect French. She rattled it like it was nothing.

"What?" He asked confused while rasing his eyebrow. 'What the fuck did she just say?' He thought.

"Translation: if you don't mind, shall I show you your room?" She said with a duh-face.

Without waiting for an answer she beckoned him that he had to follow her. They walked up the stairs, who had a huge red decorated kind of carpet on it, to the first floor out of the three. It was silent. He only heard the reverberating footsteps on the was a long corridor with everywhere rooms. They walked to a door and stopped. Roomnumer 115.

"Ceci est votre numéro de chambre. Ne pas oublié. Nombre oh oui, vous avez des colocataires." She said.

Jack rolled with his eyes. Did this girl ever heard of fucking ENGLISH?! He sighed.

Elsa saw he didn't understood her. She smirked.

"Well, success." She wanted to walk away, but stopped. "Oh and BTW, learn your languages." She wispered in his ear before walking hip swinging away with a grin from ear to ear.

"If all the girls are like this in here, I take the first plane back home." He mumbled.

He opened the door. He saw three boys in his room, talking or making homework or something.

'Great, Roommates! Why didn't that Elsa told me?' Oh, he knew it... Didn't that that bitch said 'colocataires'? Somewhere he knew the word... Oh great, roommates... Fuck.

He came back to present because the boys walked towards him to say hi.

"Hello guys, I'm the 'new girl' here, how they always say it. So to see, I'm sharing a room with you.." Jack mumbled a bit.

"Hi, I'm Eugene." The boy introduced with perfectly brown styled hair and brown eyes. Jack liked him. He was the typical kind of boy he always hanged out with. He looked nice, but also macho.

He smirked. "Frost. Jack Frost." Eugene smiled.

Then the next boy walked towards him. "Hi, I'm Peter." The boy said with kind of brown hair. Jack nodded politely in response.

And the next and last boy walked towards him and shaked his hand. "Hiccup." The boy introduced with brown hair and green eyes. His hair colour was the excact same of that from Eugene, but they looked so different. Hiccup had little two little braids at the bottom of his hair and he was more shy, but he seemed quite nice. Really nice, actually.

Yeah, these kiddos could become his friends.

Jack walked inside and saw four beds. Two at each side of the room. One wasn't used.

He dropped his suitcase on the bed. Bales that it was a one-person bed- at home he had kingsize bed for himself. Home, he already missed it actually.

He unpacked his suitcase.

"So, what brought you here?" Eugene asked with a smirk, while he sat down at the edge of Jack's bed.

"Oh, my parents want me to cool down of my life full of 'luxury'." He mumbled quickly.

"Only that? Jack, I don't know you for that long -actually for just a few minutes, but you also seem like a trouble maker." He smirked.

Jack looked up. "Yeah, kind of." He mumbled and resumed back to unpacking.

"What is the worst thing you've ever done?" Hiccup asked grinning.

"Glueing my teacher at his chair." He smirked.

Everybody laughed. "I like your attitude, welcome at the club." Eugene grinned. Jack smirked.

He picked his Iphone 6 and opened Whatsapp to app his parents he arrived safely.

Someone knocked at the door. They all looked up. Hiccup was the first to make a move and walked towards the front door. He opened it.

A woman came in with a bin in her hand. She didn't looked very nice.

"Hello Mrs. Hearts." Hiccup greeted her politely, but Jack heard the annoyence in his voice. **(A/N) It's a modern version of the Queen of Hearts, from Alice in Wonderland.**

She didn't even greeted him back. She just said. "Telephones. hand in. Now." She said.

Jack didn't knew how fast he had to put his phone away, but she already saw it.

She walked past everyone in the room. First Hiccup. He sighed, but then handed his phone in. Also Eugene and Peter both handed their phone in.

Then she walked towards him. Jack looked cold at her.

"Hand in. Now."

"No." He said stubborn. What does this woman think? His phone was the only way he could interact with his family and friends on the other side of the Atlantic.

"If you don't hand that phone in now-"

"Than what? Off with my head?" He bursted out in laughter in his own silly joke. He turned, still laughing his head towards his roommates. What a joke. They all laughed with him.

Jack turned his head back towards Mrs. Hearts. He still laughed untill he saw her face: He had to shut up right now... His laughter died away.

"Okay eh, not funny." He chocked while scratching the back of his head.

There was a painful silence. He sighed in protest, but then finally handed in his phone and put his phone in the bin.

"What's your name?" She asked suspiciously.

"Frost. Jack Frost." He remembered the words of Elsa. 'In England we say our first AND surname if we introduce ourselfs.'

"Well, Mr. Frost I'll keep an eye on you." She said strict and with these words she left the room.

Everybody sighed in unison.

"And," Peter began. "Did you meet little miss Elsa? _Head monitor ánd captain of the lacrosse team_?" He grinned while immitating Elsa at the last sentence.

Jack laughed. "Unfortunately, yes." He sighed.

Hiccup grinned.

"Don't mess with her, cause she will take care you will hang for your crimes." Eugene grinned, while he sat down to play on the Playstation. What would they do more than gaming? Maybe they had a sport team?

Jack laughed. "Indeed, what a pathetic wiseacre."

The boys laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

Elsa walked into her room, and she was inmediately greeted by the sweet perfume smell.

Her best friends and roommates Alice, Merida and Jasmine were sitting in their room.

"Hey girls." Elsa said waving, while she sat down on her bed.

"Hey!" They said in unison, all looking up from varnishing their nails, except for Merida, who styled Jasmine's hair.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I have just welcomed a new boy. He's in our year." She said uninterested.

"O my God, is he handsome?" Jasmine asked while walking towards Elsa, almost running, while Merida demanded irritated that she had to remain seated. Elsa had all her attention.

"Well, he isn't ugly, on the contrary,"

Jasmine let out a fangirl scream.

"_But_, he is unmannerd, has no respect for woman and is just a jerk from America and if I hear his accent, he lives in New York." Elsa said disapprovingly.

Jasmine looked like her birthday party just canceled.

"So, I told him the truth that he doesn't dare to play the 'funny guy'." Elsa said while looking bored to her nails.

Merida joined the conversation. "You weren't too hard for him right? The poor boy."

Oh no, I just told him the rules here." She said not impressed, while throwing sassily her braid backwards in one movement.

The girls laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 1! Soo, Jack arrived and met Elsa. Both really don't like each other and with that I really mean NOT. This isn't a fanfiction where JackElsa secretly like eachtother even when they 'hate' eachother. Please review and tell me what you think of this. I mean, what can I improve? -Xx Gracialoveme**


	2. Chapter 2 Harmless fun

**First of all, I want to say: O my god, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews and views. I thought I shouldn't even get two reviews! I was ****_fangirling_**** haha. Every review makes my day! First I'm going to answer some questions. It would be nice before I'm getting the same question twice haha. I want to say I DON'T think it's annoying when you post a review with what I can improve! I can only appreciate it you took the time to write a review!** **So here are the answers on some questions I have got:**

**_Is this going to be a jelsa fanficton?_**** 1. yes! It's a jelsa fanfic, defenitly. They are truly my OTP.**

**_Are Anna and Punzie in this fanfic too?_**** 2. Yes, Anna is going to be in the fanfiction, but it will take a while, and again yes, Punzie is also in this fanfic, but she won't have a big role or something haha.**

**Again thank you so much, and after all that writing I think you just want to read the next chap haha. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 2: Harmless fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>A MONTH LATER:<strong>

**JACK'S POV:**

Jack walked towards his classroom for first period with Eugene and Hiccup, that became his best friends like almost inmediately. Eugene and Jack soon became best friends, in-sepperateable, but most of all the biggest troublemakers Boarding School Harefield academy had ever known in it's 400 year excistence.

Eugene began. "You know what happened?"

"No." He and Hiccup said in unison like twins, both both with a bit on a mono-tone voice while staring forward.

"You know I had football training yesterday, for the competition this saturday, right?" He and Hiccup nodded. "Well, you know I'm the captain of the football team, and Hans captain of the basketball team. So, I politely reserved the indoor hall for kind of the first time in forever, cause we can't train outside anymore, since the outside practice field is frozen-"

"Get to your point." Jack grinned.

"So yeah me and my team arrived at the indoor hall, and guess who is already training there? Mr. Hans Westerguard." Eugene groaned. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Gosh I hate that guy, he is an asshole." Hiccup sighed, while running through his chocolate brown hair.

Jack only heard of this guy, but if he had to believe the stories, he wasn't the sweetest guy. There even was a rumour he almost raped a girl in the girls locker room. Luckily, and he _meant_ it, luckily Elsa just patrolled down the corridors of the locker rooms and intervened.

"Tell me something I don't know." Eugene sighed, but then inmediately resumed telling his drama story. "So, I confronted him I already reserved the indoor hall. He didn't believe me, and we got into a fight. I was done with this jerk, so I hit him, but on the excact same moment, Elsa walked into the indoor hall."

"Auch." Jack snickered. He got a playful glare from Eugene.

"And do you know what our head monitor Elsa did huh? She picked the side of Hans! I swear, that Elsa is such a-"

"Stuck up bitch? Tell me something. Just because madame is the captain of the Lacorsse team, head monitor and most popular girl in this school, doensn't make her the Queen." Jack groaned through gritted teeth.

"Excactly." Eugene agreed with him. It was clear Eugene and Elsa weren't best friends. On the contrary, these two were always in a fight, since Eugene the trouble maker let's just say the devil is and most popular boy, and Elsa the angel and the most popular girl, these two can't stand eachother.

Hiccup nodded slightly. **(A/N) Imagine the Hiccup from HTTYD 2 **

"First period is French." Eugene sighed, opening a new subject. They made their way through the crowded hall, bumping elbows, while Hiccup kept on saying. 'Sorry!' 'Sorry we are in a rush' etc. This boy is truly too good for this world, while Jack just pushed the first years aside, irritating himself to the little dwarfs who were facinated about _everything_.

"Gosh, I hate that subject." Jack sighed.

"Because you don't understand and speak it?" He head a voice behind him.

"Speaking of the devil." Hiccup grinned while wispering.

'Who on earth whould that be? Elsa-_of course_.' He thought.

He grinned devious and slowly turned around. The whole stream of students had to dodge them but Jack raised his chin and didn't cared.

Elsa had a smirk from ear to ear on her face. Jasmine and and other girl with damn long blonde hair were standing by her side.

"No, Miss Arendelle _captain of the Lacrosseteam ánd head monitor_," He smirked.

Elsa groaned. The blonde girl giggled. He winked.

"I liked the language, until _you_ were so arrogant to show your skills in French." He groaned, while glaring at her.

"I'm better at French than you." She said calmly.

"You may be better in languages than me, but I'm not acting like I'm the Queen here." He shot cold and turned around. "Come guys, we wasted enough time here." He groaned and walked towards his classroom with Eugene and Hiccup on his side.

"BTW, what was the name of that blone girl?" He asked.

"Elsa? Why?" Hiccup said confused, not understandinf what Jack meant.

"No, I mean that golden blonde girl, green eyes, damn long hair that reaches her butt." Jack explained.

"Oh, that's Rapunzel." Eugene answered dreamy.

"She's cute." Jack smirked.

"Too late Frost, I'm already fixing her." Eugene smirked confident, while pointing at himself.

They arrived at their classroom.

"Nah, well see." Jack grinned while they walked in and dropped their bags on the table.

"So Jack," Hiccup began, while he pulled out his French book.

Jack sat down at his chair, and soaked down in it. "Were you homeschooled in New York, or a pricate school, or-"

"Private school for boys." Jack answered boredly. In New York, he went to Private School, Daltons. He had to wear black uniform with red elements in it. It was a very expensive one. His parents had to pay 75.000 dollars a year to send their son to Private School, so it was clear the boys who were schooled there had parents who were mostly the richest people of New York and most of his friends lived in the Upper East Side, just like him.

"How was it like?" Hiccup asked.

Eugene sat down next to Jack, while quickly writing down the homework he actually he had to make from Jack.

"Okay, I guess. I never got into a real highschool or elementary, cause there it was all in one." He shrugged.

"But, no _girls_?" Eugene asked, now looking up from writing down his homework.

"Yes. No girls, but I have to say, I like school much more when there _are_ girls." He smirked. They laughed.

"Silence! Si vous plaît." Their teacher, Gothel asked, while two times clapping quickly with her hands, so everybody was silent.

Jack and Eugene sighed in unison.-She was like _hell_. Hiccup always said Got_hell_ instead of Gothel.

"Oh no, Mr. Frost you are not sitting next to Mr. Fitzherbert." She said disapprovingly now looking up.

Jack sighed. "Why do I have to move?"

"Because I ask you so. No come on, move Mr. Frost." She saids strict, and again clapped quickly her hands.

"Eugene, you heard it move." Jack smirked, while he turned his head to Eugene.

All the girls laughed- except for was in the same classes as he.-unfortunately.

"Mr. Frost, now move. I'm going to warn you just once." Gothel warned.

"Nah." Jack said, while layed his hand in his neck and soaked down into his chair.

"Jack! Behave yourself." Elsa groaned through gritted teeth. Jack waved innocent to her with a fake smile. Elsa rolled with her eyes.

"MR. FROST." Gothel said warningly.

"That's my name." He winked. The girls giggled even more. He winked at them.

"What's the problem? I mean _Eugene_ was the one who sat down next to me, and _I_ have to move? What an unpleasent way to treat your students." He smirked.

Hiccup gave him a warned look, he had to stop right now with being the funny guy, cause Gothel will definitly give you detention..

"I, Eugene Fitzherbert will sacrifice myself." Eugene grinned. He picked up his books, and walked towards the table where Rapunzel was sitting. "Your lonely times are over milady, knight Fitzherbert arrived." He said flirty while he kissed her hand.

Everybody laughed. Rapunzel blushed. It was clear she liked him.

Jack smirked.

"Knight- eh, Mr. Fitzherbert sit down." Gothel corrected herself.

Everybody was now laughing even more.

"Eugene and Rapunzel sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Jack sang teasing.

"MR. FROST, OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" Gothel almost yelled.

Jack raised with a smirk on his face, packed his books, trew his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

"See you later Knight- eh Mr. Fitzherbert." He immitated Gothel smirking.

Everybody bursted out in laughter.

"MR. FROST!"

Jack didn't knew how fast he had to leave the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

After first and second period they had a break. She walked towards the cantine. She saw Jack, standing in the corridor, surrounded by girls and friends. _Her _friends.

"O MY GOD! HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT! Again please?" Alice asked fangirling.

"Yeah, his American accent is so cute!" Jasmine fangirled.

"Please?" All the girls begged in unison.

"But I already said it sixteen times." He smirked sighing, while running through his hair.

"Please? We really like it when you say it." Astrid said.

"Okay, okay. But just one more time!" He grinned.

All the girls fangirled.

It was silent inmediately, because they want to hear him speak. Some girls shh-ed eachother.

"Jack Frost." He said with his American accent.

They were almost fainting out of all the fangirling.

"So cute!" "I love him!" She heard everywhere.

She sighed while rolling with her eyes. Merida is Scottisch and does she gets so much attention because of her accent? _No_. Could Jack for once just not be the 'funny' guy? Elsa saw he was getting the most popular guy in Boarding School.-Like really popular. Like even more than Eugene. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He walked away towards the library.

What is he going to do in the _library_? Jack Frost and the libary? Jack Frost and books? That's new for her.

She followed him.

Oh, she could've known computers.

He didn't saw her and opened internet, Facebook.

She rolled her eyes. -Like he didn't had enough friends.

There was carpet on the floor, so he couldn't hear her when she walked. She tip-toed towards him. He still didn't saw her. Elsa could see everything he typed.

He was typing with some friend, named Sebastian. She looked at the screen.

**Sebastian:** And how is going in England?

**Jack:** I hate it here. It's gloomy, old and just sucks.

**Sebastian:** met any girls?

**Jack:** yeah, enough. I'm the most popular boy out here.

**Sebastian:** haha.

**Jack:** but there is one girl... Ugh.

**Sebastian:** what's her name?

**Jack:** Elsa.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Gosh, if he dares to say something bad about her..

**JACK'S POV:**

**Sebastian:** is she like hot?

**Jack:** she isn't ugly, on the contrary, she is damn beautiful but she is just a wiseacre, a stuck up bitch and

He was typing all his frustration away. 'May she fuck off in _hell_-'

"Mr. Frost, it's not allowed to enter on the internet socialmedia like Facebook. Twitter and other things, on the contrary, you may only use this computer for educational purposes." He heard a voice behind him.

Jack didn't knew how fast he had to turn off the computer, because he didn't wanted that she could read what he wrote, but probably she saw everything.

He turned around with a fake smile. "Go to your non excisting friends Arendelle." He snapped cold to her.

"I'm going to warn you just once Jack, I'll go to Mrs. Melfor, our headmaster." She shot back at him.

"You are acting like I just committed a crime! Seriously." He said irritated, while throwing his hands in the air.

"The rules are clear Jack." She said groaning.

"Did you hear someone talk? Cause I don't." He said and wanted to turn around, but Elsa stopped him.

"I mean it." She almost wisperee through gritted teeth. The coldness in her eyes told him she really meant it.

"Oh I'm so scared. Now, go to your mommy and cry your eyes out about _naughty Jack_." He snapped back and turned around.

Elsa groaned and walked away.

* * *

><p>He walked to third period, Maths with his friends, surrounding him. All the girls turned their heads when he walked in the corridor.<p>

Everywhere he heard. "Cute.", "Hot, "Sweet." And he even heard "Sexy."

Eugene laughed. "Looks like you can get every girl here." He wistled, while at the same time wistling and saying 'Hello Ladies to other girls'.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to 'date' someone." Jack snickered.

"Why not? You can get every girl in here even _Astrid_." Hiccup sighed dreamy, on almost a whisper tone, while he stared at a girl who walked past him with blonde hair in a messy knotted braid.

"He is like desperately in love with Mrs. Hofferson." Eugene wispered in his ear.

"That's not true!" Hiccup shot back, who heard it but he blushed.

Jack laughed when he saw the face of Hiccup. He was so bad in lieing.

"But seriously why not? What Hiccup says, you even can get _Astrid_." Eugene said while nodding. He lay his arm on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Love is the biggest misconception in the world." Jack groaned.

Another buch of girls walked in the corridor. Jack knew all the girls liked him, so he flirted where ever he could. He didn't meant anything with it, just _harmless fun_. W

hile he wistled at Rapunzel, he almost collapsed into somone.

And there is Elsa..

"What you just did is só disrespectful towards woman. We aren't dogs." She said with aversion in her voice.

"Look who's there, Elsa of Arrendale." Jack said while he walked towards her with the most charming smile ever, just ignoring her. "Hey honey." He said, while looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Don't call me honey and don't dare to wistle at my niece." She hissed.

"Oh how cute, Rapunzel is your niece. What is coming next? Braid eachothers hair, talking about your boy crush and become BFF for eva? Listen honey, I understand you pick the side of your niece, but it doesn't seem like Punzie doesn't like it." He smirked snickering, while running through his hair.

"Don't call her Punzie, and don't call me honey!" Elsa warned him while she poked her finger in his chest.

'Oh now you made her angry.' A voice in his head wistled snickering.

"You know your are gorgeous when you are angry right?" He said not-impressed by her threatening message, while he stroked a strand of hair behind her ear with a Prince Charming smile. Eugene and Hiccup laughed.

Elsa glared mortifying at him, and narrowed her eyes. She turned around, giving him a hair-flip right in his face with her braid and walked away.

"See you later Elsie." He waved after her.

1-0 for him.

He gave his friends a high five.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So here's chapter 2! This chapter is really so you are getting a view of how Jack behaves himself, and how Elsa and Jack hate for reading and we'll meet again in chapter 3! -Xx Gracialoveme<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The announcement

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 3: The announcement.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER: <strong>

**JACK'S POV:**

They were having Philosophy from Mr. Frollo.'I swear, don't mess with this dude, you'll regret it.'

He was sitting next to Hiccup, since he and Eugene were seperated because they 'talked' to much. And okay, maybe they never made their homework... If you think the only concequence was that they were seperated, no. He and Eugene both had to write one-hundred times 'I won't talk in the lessons of Mr. Frollo, and make my homework.'

Gosh, this guy is so _hateable_.

Frollo raised from his chair and walked to the blackboard. Ugh, that old gloomy, cliché blackboard. He yawned.

"So, I have a new work for you all." He said while chalking some things down.

The whole class sighed in protest.

Eugene spoke, while raising. "But sir we already have a lot of works, homework and the football team has an important competition to win this yesterday and-"

"Be silent and sit down Mr. Fitzherbert." Mr. Frollo interrupted him strict.

Eugene sighed, obeyed and sat down.

"The work is about existentialism." Mr. Frollo announced.

'Boring...' He thought.

"You are working in pairs."

Jack didn't knew how fast he had to find Eugene and make eye contact.

"Eugene." He wispered through gritted teeth. Eugene looked up. Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Eugene.

"Jack and Eugene, you two are not working together." Mr. Frollo sighed.

"But sir-"

"No 'buts' Mr. Frost. You are not working in a pair with Mr. Fitzherbert."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Mr. Frollo I swear I'll-"

"No."

"Behave." He ended sighing.

Mr. Frollo gave him a warned look.

"So, I will devide the pairs. Alice with Jasmine, Jack with-" ''Not Elsa, not Elsa, not Elsa. Everyone but not-' "Elsa." Frollo ended. Jack sighed. _Great_... He gave her a cold look.

"Hiccup, I suggest you work in a pair with Mrs. Hofferson."

Jack smirked. He looked at Hiccup. He blushed and slightly waved at her.-Astrid not even gave him a _glance_ and rolled her eyes.

Jack's smirk faded. Astrid was always playing hard-to-get, something Hiccup really had to learn.

Frollo resumed deviding the pairs and his attention trailed off.

* * *

><p>When 30 minutes the lesson finally ended, they walked in the corridor, to their next lesson.<p>

"Jack." He heard behind him. It was Elsa. He turned around, while rolling his eyes.

"Yes?" He shot at her.

"I have a suggestion. I give you lacrosse lessons, you make the work."

Jack chuckled. "What about you give me lacrosse lessons and make the work? Good deal don't you think so? Yeah it is, okay so that's agreed." He said cold and again turned around.

Elsa sighed in annoyence. "Jack, I mean it." She said.

Jack turned around. "What you want." He sighed and wanted to resume walking when she stopped him, by laying her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He shot at her.

"When do you have time?" She said matter-of-factly.

"For what?" He said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Working on that work." She said with a duh-tone.

"Friday evening, eight P.M. Now, can I walk in peace to my next class without being interrupted?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Of course." She said cold and walked towards her friends.

He walked to Hiccup. "So, what did Mrs. Hofferson say_ Mr. Hofferson_?" He teased.

"She ignores me. Kind of." Hiccup sighed, while scratching the back of his head.

"Try it again. Like ask her when you two can work on that stupid work." He suggested.

Hiccup hesitated, but then walked towards Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, maybe we can work together on the work of Mr. Frollo on monday evening in the library?" He asked insecure, while scratching the back of his head.

She ignored him and just walked further with not even giving him a glance.

* * *

><p>"Just a 'hi' is enough for me you know." Hiccup said. He was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair. They were sitting in their room.<p>

"No Hiccup, that's just step one if the whole plan." Jack said wiggling his eyebrows, while looking up from his Whatsapp conversation with Sebastian.

"_Whole plan_?" He asked confused with a high pitched voice. He turned his head and looked insecure at his best friend.

"Yes Hiccup, I made a plan and I'm gonna make sure Astrid is not asking you to go on a date," Hiccup looked disappointed and stared at the ground. Jack smirked. "I'm gonna make sure she will _beg_ you, to go on a date." He ended grinning.

Eugene laughed. "How do you want to do that? I mean, no offense to you Hiccup, but Astrid isn't really that much into you." Eugene said.

"Eugene is right. She says nothing to me, even when I say 'hi'." Hiccup sighed.

"I know why, cause your 'hi' is so silent that even a mouse can't hear it. Seriously Hiccup, become a man and ask her on a date." Eugene said, while he was Whatsapping with Rapunzel.

"Like me." And Eugene showed his Whatsapp converstation.

"You have a date with Punzie?" Jack asked, now looking up from his conversation.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Eugene grinned.

"Hiccup, I know what you need. You don't need a make over. Just a little bit more confidence. You know Astrid likes boys who are confident. Boys like me." Jack smirked.

Hiccup casted his eyes down.

"Eh Jack, you are not really helping right now." Eugene wispered.

"No, no, no, Jack is right. Astrid likes boys who are confident."

"So, ask her on a date." Jack said. Hiccup sighed.

"You both can say what you want but I am NOT going to ask her on a date."

* * *

><p>"Hey eh Astrid, I was thinking, just eh thinking not sure, do you like to go on a da-"<p>

"Too busy." She interrupted uninterested while slightly turning her were having a lunchbreak, and Astrid was eating with all her friends.- And she had a lot of them.

She didn't gave him attention anymore and resumed eating her french toast.

"Okay ehm and what do you think of-"

"Will never happen." She shot back, not even looking up. She resumed giggling and talking to her friends.

Hiccup sighed and looked at him.

Jack made a gesture he had to try once more. 'Come on dude, you are not giving up after one rejection, right?!' He thought.

Hiccup walked towards her. He cleared his throat.

"Astrid I just want to ask you something-"

"You have a crush on me isn't it?" She said directly. Everybody who was eating at the same table looked up.

"N-No I d-don't" he stuttered a bit off while quickly looking around who heard it, but he blushed furiously.

Jack could facepalm right now. 'No Hic, you are asking her on a date, but you don't like her.. Ugh, this guy seriously doesn't know how the world works.' He thought.

"Oh really? Cause if I give you just one look, you become red, start to stutter, just like now and you just go nuts." Astrid said directly with a sassy tone in it.

Hiccup was silent and didn't dared to speak.

Jack had to help his friend. He took a step forward to join the conversation. "Hey Astrid, behave yourself 'kay?" Astrid looked up. "You can call yourself lucky that a guy as Hiccup asks you to go on a date huh?"

Hiccup looked up when he heard how his friend stood up for him.

Jack spoke again. "Okay, maybe he isn't the guy who always has all the attention, who is the most popular guy, the guy who is-"

"Jack get to your point." Astrid shot at him, rolling her eyes.

"But, he is the most kind, loyal, brave and honest guy I ever met. And he is my bestfriend and if you break him I'll break your face." Jack groaned.

It was silent. Astrid was mindblown.

Merida was the first who spoke, while everybody on the same table was as shocked as Astrid herself. "Jack has a point Astrid."

Jack smirked in victory and pointed Merida with a face that said 'exactly'.

"It may be, but I'm not interested in him. Never." She said and she resumed eating her luch.

"Bitch." Jack cursed half mumbeling. "Come Hiccup, she's not worth it." He said while he gave Astrid a cold glare, before turning around and walking away.

"What do I have to do?" Hiccup wispered in panic.

"Accept that it's not meant to be." Jack sighed matter-of-factly on a tone that said 'C'est la vie' while running through his hair.

"Hey Jack!" They heard a voice behind them.

They turned around. It was Merida. "Hey Mer." Jack said.

"That was like really cool what you just did. You kicked her some ass." She said grinning while playing around with her hair.

"I know." Jack smirked, while laying his hands on his hips. Eugene leaned against him, by laying his elbow upon Jack's shoulder.

Her curly red hair was everywhere, but it was what made Merida so cool.

"And Hiccup," She began. Hiccup looked up. "Don't be sad. Astrid is not worth it, there are plenty of other girls here who would kill to go on a date with you." She said, while laying her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Like who? I mean, which idiot wants to go on a date with me?" He asked softly, staring at the ground. It was silent and Eugene awkwardly cleared his throat and walked away.

"This idiot." She said softly, while looking in his eyes.

Hiccup smiled softly.

Jack smiled. Merida was a personality, but at the end, she was very caring.

"Thanks Mer." He said softly and stared at the ground.

'Look at her idiot! This is your chance! Take it now! Ask her on a date!' He thought.

Hiccup didn't said anything.

On moments like this the only thing he wanted to shout was 'You moron!' at his bestfriend.

He looked at Hiccup, rolling his eyes. Hiccup didn't understood his glance. His face was like 'What?' Jack made a 'never mind' gesture with his eyes.

It was still silent.

"O-okay I'll see you later then I guess." She mumbled and walked away.

When she was out of earshot, Jack face-palmed.

"Seriously dude?! 'Thanks Mer?' You are not going to mean this!"

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "'What's _wrong_?' Kiddo, you had the perfect chance to ask her on a date and you_ wasted_ it!"

"I'm not in love with her!" Hiccup said in defense.

Jack rolled with his eyes. "Hiccup Haddock The Third, you really don't know how the world works. A date is to get to know someone better. Jezus what's up with the world?!" He rolled his eyes.

After getting his food, he walked with Hiccup on his side towards the table where Eugene in the mean time sat down on and other friends.

Jack sighed, while plopping down and throwing his plate with food on the table.

"What's up _Jackie_?" Eugene teased.

Jack gave him a playful glare. "Dude, I'm not a girl."

Hiccup sat down next to him.

"Mr. Haddock here," Jack said, while pointing at him. "wasted, no fucked up his perfect chance to ask Merida on a date."

"Why? What did you do Hic?" Eugene asked grinning on a teasing tone, while stoving his food away like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't know, I was thinking about asking her on a date but-"

"But what? Don't think but do Hiccup. Nothing for nothing in this world." Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, you know I like Merida, but I'm still in love with Astrid."

"Believe me, it's slowly and painful, at the end you are finally redeemed from this horrible thing called 'love'." Jack sighed snickering, before eating his pancake.

"Horrible? Love is beautiful." He heard a voice behind him.

He groaned in irritation. On this moment he didn't had the need to see Elsa.

He turned around. "I wasn't talking to you, now turn around and look forward." He hissed and again turned around to look at his friends.

"You are-"

"I don't fucking care, Arendelle, now turn around and don't interfere yourself with our businesses." He interrupted her.

Eugene nodded, while looking challenging at her. He really didn't liked Elsa.

"I can decide that very well by _myself_." She said cold, while shotting a deadglare to Eugene. It was clear she wasn't fan of him.

And as always she walked away like this; Chin up, nose in the air, swing hips and behave like the Queen.

He rolled so dramaticly with his eyes he was sure he could almost see what was behind him. "Bitch." He mumbled.

"Okay, so let's get back to business, what are you going to do now Hic?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup sighed.

"That's the only thing coming from your mouth. 'I don't know.' Hiccup, use your brains. You are smart enough. Make a plan." Jack said, raising his voice.

"What kind of plan?" Hiccup said, not knowing where to begin.

"First, do you want Astrid or Merida?"

Hiccup was silent. It was clear he was thinking.

"Ast-"

Jack looked warning at him.

"Merida." He ended.

"Good. Okay now, do you just want to date her or do you want a thing that's called _serious_?" He asked, while quoting his fingers in the air with the word 'serious'.

"I don't kn-"

Jack cocked warning an eyebrow at him.

"I think just a date."

"Okay, that's not hard. Ask her after classes ended."

"But I mean, first I have to forget Astrid." He sighed.

"Okay, I have a plan, date Merida so you can forget that _not-worth-it-Astrid_." He sighed, while rolling his eyes.

"So I have to use Merida to forget an other girl?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Jack shrugged.

"I don't think Merida is going to apprecia-"

"Hiccup, you want to forget Astrid, here's the chance, but hey, if you don't appreciate the help of your best friend 'kay, I won't block your way." He said and raised.

"No, no, no it's okay. I wilk ask Merida to go on a date."

Jack nodded.

"Oh, and beware of Elsa, she is noticing everything." He warned.

With these words he walked away to his locker to get his books.

* * *

><p>Later that day they were in Biology class.<p>

Jack looked bored out of the window. He was absolutely paying no attention to his teacher, Aster. They were talking about the circulation of blood and all the kind of blood types. Boring...

He stared out of the window, looking at how Authnum replaced for Winter, and how leave after leave fell from the trees.

'I don't think Hiccup is going to-'

"So Mr. Frost, what is your answer?" Aster asked with a sly smile planted on his face.

He looked up, and in one second he sat straight up in his chair.

"Huh, what? Eh yes?"

"No, Mr. Frost I didn't asked if you wanted to marry me," Aster sighed. The whole class bursted in laughter.

He felt slightly blushed.-He _never_ blushed.

"You become a little bit red, _Jackie_." Eugene laughed, while stroking is cheek.

Jack playfully slammed his hand away.

"I was asking, Mr. Frost what are platelets?"

"I uh," He thought and thought. Shit, he had to say something.

He searched for inspiration. He looked at Elsa. She was smiling devious. She loved it when he failed. He gave her a quick glare, by narrowing his eyes.

"Yes?" Aster asked, making a gesture he had to continue.

He again looked at Aster.

"I ehm,-"

The door of the classroom opened. Everybody looked up, and nobody gave him attention anymore.

He sighed. Saved by the bell.

It was Mrs. Melfor, the headmaster. Personality as stiff as a wooden plank, as righteous as Hades himself, and as conservative as Emily-Rose the founder who found the Boardinf School in 1600'. Mrs. Melfor had brown hair, always pulled up into a chestnut bun and wore a suit that fitted her petite form perfectly. She wasn't a woman with curves. "May I announce something?" She asked.

"Ofcourse." Aster answered.

Melfor walked into the classroom.

"So girls and boys, I have to announce something. You know Harefield Newton Academy here in England isn't the only Boarding School in England. You have St. Georges Academy, in Liverpool. As you probably all know, they have a Lacrosse team. A very good lacrosse team. But they are adding a new team."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

He knew that Elsa was captain of the lacrosse team, but he didn't know what to expect from this sport. He always played icehockey at his private school in NY. He was the starplayer of his team and captain.

Everybody started to talk, but still on a wispering tone.

Elsa raised. "But, Mrs. Melfor, how is that possible? A Boarding School may only have one girl lacrosse team, and their team is full!" She protested.

Everybody nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Arendelle, but they are not adding a girls lacrosse team, they are adding a boys lacrosse team."

Everybody looked at eachother in silence. Jack saw they were surprised.

"A-and now?" Elsa asked. She was dumbfounded, that was clear.- And _of course_ she spoke for everyone in the room.

"If our school still wants to be the best, and win the annual tournament we also need to have to a boys lacrosse team."

Elsa's eyes widened. "A _b-boys_ lacrosse team?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, and we are looking for a captain." Melfor said matter-of-factly.

"You mean a _boy_?" Elsa asked, while raising her eyebrows with the word 'boy'.

"Yes Mrs. Arendelle, a _boy_." Melfor emphasized.

"So, you probably already know my question, is there a young boy who wants to be captain of the boys lacrosse team?" Melfor asked, folding her hands and looking around.

All the girls turned their heads and looked at the boys. Everybody was silent.

Eugene spoke. "Sorry, but I'm already captain of the football team."

Mrs. Melfor nodded for a second.

"But, I sure want to be a member of the new team, I always wondered why we didn't had a boy lacrosse team."

"Okay, so you are in Mr. Fitzherbert?"

Eugene nodded.

She nodded back, but after that her face inmediately frowned. She was thinking how to solve this problem. After half a minute silence Melfor spoke again.

"Jack," Jack looked up. "I thought you were captain of the Icehockey team, the Guardians in New York? Everybody looked at him.

"Uh y-yes?" He stuttered a bit off.

"Do you want to be captain of the Lacrosse team?"

"Mrs. Melfor don't get me wrong but I," he sighed. How was he going to say this? "Look, I have been leader of an icehockey team, not a lacrosse team. You can't compare these two sports with eachtother, they are like the sun and the moon. Oppesites."

"How cute, he's scared." Elsa wispered smirking towards Jasmine, but she looked directly in his eyes.

He gave her a motifying glare.

"But someone has to lead the team." Alice said a bit in panic.

Everybody nodded.

"Jack, please try it."

"But I never practiced this sport before!" He said, raising his voice.

"Mrs. Arendelle will help you." Melfor said, while pointing with her perfectly varnished nails at Elsa.

Jack sighed. Great, help from _Elsa_.

The last thing he wanted was getting lacrosse lessons from _her_. He looked at Elsa. It was clear she wasn't eagering spend time with him. He looked in her eyes. She gave him a cold glance. He didn't back off and narrowed his eyes.

"So, what is your answer Jack?" Melfor asked.

He hesitated, but he didn't practiced a sport since he arrived at Harfield, and if Elsa thought he was scared for competiton, she was damn wrong. She is challenging him to become a captain of a Lacrosse team, then she can get it.

Everyone looked at him, desperately waiting for an answer.

"O-okay." He sighed.

Everyone cheered.

"Great, arrange something with Mrs. Arendelle about training. I look forward to the first competition between St. Georges and Harefield. And to all the boys in here: If you want to join te team, inform me." She said.

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you for your attention. Mr. Aster, resume your lesson." She said and she walked out of the classroom.

"So," Mr. Aster began.

"Where were we? Oh yes, so as I was saying-"

Jack didn't even listened after the first sentence Aster said and he started daydreaming.

He couldn't believe it.

He just became the captain of the boys lacrosse team.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's chapter 3! As you can see my chapters are pretty long haha. Review please!. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Wistleblowers

**C****HAPTER 4: Wistleblowers**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY:<strong>

**JACK'S POV: **

Jack walked towards the cantine to have lunch. They sat down at a table with their food.

"Hey Blondie!" Eugene almost yelled towards Rapunzel, who was walking with Elsa on her side. Rapunzel looked up. She blushed and and waved, while smiling.

"She's like heaven..." Eugene sighed, while he rested his head on his hands with a dreamy look planted on his face.

"You're drunk in love aren't you?" Jack smirked, before he took a bite from his French Toast.

"Oh yeah." Eugene answered, again dreamy, while staring impudently at her.

"And how's going with Project _I'm-going-to-ask-Rapunzel-on-date_?" Hiccup asked absent. He was staring at Astrid.

"Very good." Eugene said wiggleing his eyebrows. Hiccup didn't responded, he was still staring at Astrid. "Hic?" Eugene asked.

Jack rolled with his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Hiccup's eyes. "Huh what?" He asked, looking up.

"Dude, your staring... For the fourth time this day." Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just eh tired, I think." He said quickly and _finally _faced him and Eugene.

"Yeah, dreaming about Mrs. Hofferson huh?" Eugene teased.

Hiccup glared, and began eating his lunch.

Jack wanted to keep the atmosphere and began. "Talking about dates and stuff, Hiccup, ask Merida on a date."

Hiccup looked confused up. "W-What? Y-You mean now?"

"Right now." Jack said strict.

Eugene nodded. "Yes dude, right now."

Hiccup stopped eating, layed his cutlery down, and looked at his friends.

"B-but what if-"

"Hiccup if you resume flirting like this, you dare to say three sentences towards Astrid or Merida, when I already have grand-childeren."' Eugene said serious.

"With Rapunzel." He added smiling devious, while wiggleing his eyebrows.

Jack laughed, but Hiccup didn't.

Hiccup casted his eyes down. "O-okay." But he didn't moved.

Eugene and Jack sighed in unison, while giving eachother a glance.

"Dude, today please?!" Jack asked grinning.

"Yeah, come on Hic, we'll be at your side." Eugene said, while laying his hand on Hiccups' shoulder.

Hiccup looked at both saying nothing, but then finally nodded. Hiccup raised, just like Eugene and him.

"There's Merida." Eugene said, while he pointed towards her. Merida was sitting at a table with her friends, talking an laughing. Hiccup walked towards her.

He ran through his hair, trying to look cool.

Jack wanted to walk with him, but Eugene stopped him.

"Why do you stop me-" Jack said questioning.

"We aren't his mummy Jack, we can't hold his hand for ever." Eugene said matter-of-factly.

Hiccup turned his head around, when he didn't heared any footsteps behind him, that should have following him. Jack and Eugene both waved innocent with a big smile.

"At my side, right?" Hiccup snorted. He turned himself towards Merida.

Jack and Eugene tip-toed behind a trashcan and began spying Hiccup and Merida.

Eugene began. "I want to know-"

"SHHH, you moron, I want to know what he says." Jack sussed Eugene warning while laying his finger upon his lips.

Eugene giggled.

"You're giggleing like a schoolgirl." Jack joked.

"So eh Merida, I just want to ask you something." Hiccup began. Merida looked- instead of Astrid, inmediately up. Good start.

"Yes?" She asked smiling.

"Could I talk to you please? Alone?" Hiccup asked with a high pitched voice.

Jack and Eugene faceplamed in unision. "Dude! Be a man ask her right here on a date." Jack wispered groaning.

"Eh, Jack I think he is scared to be -again, rejected in front of _everyone_." Eugene wispered back.

"Of course!" Merida said. Astrid was on the same table and raised an eyebrow.

"He had Astrid's attention, this is a good sign." Eugene wispered.

Merida raised and walked with Hiccup towards the corridor. Jack and Eugene followed the two.

"So, I just wanted to ask you,"

"Yes?" Merida asked friendly.

Well I already wanted to do this-"

"If he doesn't say it right now, I'm going to ask her for him." Jack groaned impatiently through gritted teeth.

"Well..." Hiccup was very nervous. He scratched the back of his head. He again trailed off.

"That's it!" Jack groaned towards Eugene and he and Hiccup both looked surprised up.

"Jack!" Merida and Hiccup both almost yelled in unision.

"J-Jack what are you doing here?" Merida asked confused, who clearly didn't expected to be spied.

"Okay I can't look at this anymore too much _drama_," He said while quoting his fingers in the air. "so what this guy actually tries to say, is he asks you on a date." Jack said matter-of-factly.

Hiccup glared at Jack. Jack shrugged innocent at him.

Merida moved her head towards Hiccup. Hiccup inmediately put on an innocent but also strained smile.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

Hiccup casted his eyes down.

"Y-you are asking me on a date? Y-you like me?" She asked soflty.

Hiccup looked at Jack, desperately asking for help with his glance. Jack nodded.

'Yes! Say yes! Now! Now!' He thought.

He thougth telepathy didn't excist, but to his surprise Hiccup nodded softly.

"That's great!" She said happy and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Hiccup blushed. Jack smirked.

Jack saw he hesitated, but then hugged her.

'Wow that's a huge thing for him.' Jack felt like a proud father. Yeah, he was proud of Hiccup. He high-fived with Eugene.

Hiccup looked thankful at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:<strong>

**ELSA'S POV:**

"I saw in the holiday a white rabbit on our property." Alice said enthousiastically with her British accent. "It looked like it wanted to tell me something." They walked towards the corridor, 7 minutes untill the break ended.

"Alice, if rabbits can talk, then I'm a snowqueen with abillity to control ice and snow." She said, laughing.

She stopped abrubtly when Jack collapsed with his full weight into her shoulder... deliberately...

"Hey, ever heared of looking where you walk?!" Elsa said, while turning around towards him.

Alice and Rapunzel were standing on her side, with her in the middle.

In less than a second Elsa transformed from normal, into sassy mode on her 3.5 inch Prada high heels. Her eyes spit fire.

"Oh, sorry my Queen." He said sarcasticly, while also turning around. Eugene, Hiccup and Peter were on his side.

Elsa snorted.

"You know, I suddenly have a lot of pull in tea..." Alice said, while she grabbed Elsa by her wrist to pull her away, but Elsa didn't moved. Alice never liked quarrels and walked away.

"You dare to have this kind of attitude towards me." She said furiously.

"Oh I dare, Elsa of Arendelle _captain of the Lacrosse team and head monitor._" Jack groaned, and without warning he grabbed a glass of water on the table next to him and threw it right in Elsa's face.

Rapunzel gasped and covered her hands upon her mouth.

She felt the cold water splashing in her face. Her uniform was sodden and her hair was wet. Her _hair. _If you touch her hair or do something with it, you have serious problems. Like real serious.

'He wants war, oh he can get it, Elsa.' A voice in her head said.

In _one_ movement, she went under her eyes, to remove the water.

She was furious. Like _hell_.

In stead of running away, she didn't moved.

Her eyes spit fire. If she had a shotgun in her hands, she'd shot him inmediately.

**JACK'S POV:**

Jack couldn't conceal his laugh, just like his friends and in seconds they were laughing their asses off, but deep down he had respect for her she kept so calm an didn't ran away, like every other girl would do.

Elsa looked at him with a dead, no _mortifying_ glare.

"Your parents are going to be informed about this Frost." She said cold, while poking a finger in his chest.

"Oh I'm so scared." He said dramaticly, so the boys again bursted out in laughter.

She groaned.

"You know you are the most beautiful creature on earth when you are furious, right Elsie?" He said, while stroking a strand of _wet_ hair behind her ear.

She didn't responded, only glared but then turned around and walked hips swinging away with Rapunzel at her side towards her room.

1-0 for him.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

Elsa changed her sodded clothes for a new uniform in he room. Rapunzel sat on the edge of her bed, reading a gossip magazine, while boredly flipping the pages.

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him." She groaned, while putting on her tie in front of the mirror.

"Don't you feel ashamed or something?" Rapunzel asked, while flipping the pages bored.

"Nobody can take my dignity away, not even a cocky jerk named Jack Frost." Elsa said furious.

"And now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, revenge will be sweet." Elsa smirked evily.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

That afternoon Jack was sitting in his classroom, following the Biology lesson of Mr. Aster.

He looked bored out of window.

Aster was talking on his monotone voice. "So you take the-"

Jack looked up. The door of the classroom opened. North, the concierge walked in.

"Jack Frost?" He asked.

Everybody turned his head towards him. He looked at Elsa. She smiled devious at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Bitch." He wispered towards her with narrowed eyes.

"Jack?" Aster asked.

"What oh, yes that's me." He said, now again looking up.

"Walk with me." North said.

Jack raised.

"Succes, I hope Mrs. _Captain of the lacrosse team ánd headmonitor_ found an appropriate punishment for you." Eugene smirked while patting Jack on his shoulder.

Jack gave him a playful glare, and he walked out of the classroom to follow North.

'Great, dad is going to kill you if he hears what you have done.' A voice in his head said.

He arrived at the door of Melfor.

Without knocking he walked into the room of his head master. The door collapsed into the oppesite wall.

"Elsa reported me, isn't it? What a suck up bitch." He began raising his voice.

"Mr. Frost, walk back, close the door and knock before entering my office." Mrs. Melfor said,_ not-impressed_.

"But-"

"No 'buts'." Melfor said strict, while looking at him from over her readinf glasses.

He walked sulking back. This was só awkward.

He knocked on the door, while rolling so far with his eyes, he swore he could see what was behind him.

"Come in, Mr. Frost." Mrs. Melfor said.

He entered her office.

"Please sit down." She said, while pointing at the seat in front of her perfectly tided desk.

* * *

><p>Great, his father is going to be informed. It wasn't just this incident, Elsa reported him serveral times, but this was the last straw. He walked back to his room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MINUTES LATER:<strong>

"Finally weekend. No uniforms, no teachers, no school." Jack began, while he collapsed on his bed.

Hiccup and Peter walked into the room.

"Friday, what a perfect word." Hiccup sighed.

"Wait, wait I have a good song for this." Eugene smirked who layed on his bed. He grabbed his Iphone- Wait what? Iphone?

"Y-you still have your Iphone?!" Jack asked confused. "I-I thought Mrs. Hearts-"

"Capitavated it? Yeah, but we all have reserve phones. The phones we handed in where crashed." He smirked.

Jack smirked untill he noticed, he handed his real phone in. His smirk faded.

Eugene saw his face.

"Oh dude, you are not telling me you handed in your real phone huh?" He smirked, while rasing.

Jack nodded softly.

Eugene laughed. "Oh _Jackie_ you are kidding right?"

Jack was still silent. Fuck..

Eugene walked towards him and stroked his cheek. "You are kidding right, right?" Eugene smirked while still stroking his cheek.

Jack slammed his hand away.

"Dude, this isn't funny!" He panicked while he raised and began walking circles in the room.

"Oh, I'm laughing my ass off right now." Eugene laughed who almost lay on the ground out of laughter.

"What happens with the phones who are captivated?" Jack asked, while running worried through his hair.

"Oh, they are _destroyed_." Hiccup shrugged.

Jack's eyes widened. Destroyed, why did that word echoed in his head? "WHAT?! This was an Iphone 6 plus!" He yelled.

"Dude, don't worry, I have a new one for you." Eugene grinned, while he walked towards a drawer and revealed a brand new Iphone 6.

"Here you are." Eugene smirked while he handed it over to Jack.

"I-I can't take this from you." Jack said directly while looking at it.

He doesn't care about money. He always got everything from his parents, but he never experienced that a friend gave him a brand new phone.

"Dude, my dad is the owner of the Apple fabric in China. It's raining Iphones there." He smirked. "Nǐ hǎo měilì de xiǎojiě." He said while bowing and holding his hand together like a real traditional Chinese.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"That Chinese for Hello beautiful lady." He said, while wiggleing his eyebrows Jack and Hiccup 'ooh-ed' and headed back to what they were doing.

"You speak Chinese?" Peter asked grinning.

"Yeah, my dad learned me." Eugene said, smiling. Eugene walked towards the Playstation to play Call of duty.

"You don't mind your step-dad is the owner of the Apple fabric in China right?" Hiccup asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Step-dad? Okay, I missed something.' He thought.

"Step-dad?" He asked.

"Yeah my parents are divorced." Eugene shrugged.

"Oh." Jack mumbled.

After half an hour he installed his new Iphone 6, enabled Icould so he had all his contacts and notes back. He had to speak his dad.

He opened facetime and called his dad. In seconds his father answered the phone.

"Hey dad." He said smiling, but his smile face faded, when he saw the face of his father.

"Jack." His father wasn't happy, that was clear. "I've been informed by the Boarding School about the incident you were involved with." His father, Winter Frost spoke.

Shit, he didn't thought they would inform him right ahead. Jack was silent.

"Jack, I want to see your face when I talk to someone, enable your camera." His father said strict.

"Congratulations _Jackie_, you officially fucked it up." Eugene wispered grinning, when he heared the voice of his father. Jack shh-ed Eugene.

He enabled the camera.

"Jack I don't want this to happen ever again, understood? This is your first warning and Mrs. Melfor said that if she has to give you your second warning, you are being _expelled_."

Whoops...

"But dad! This building is founded in the 1600', the girls are like hell, teachers are dull, and I have to wear a uniform, dad I look like an idiot!"

"It's your own fault Jack, if you changed your behaviour in New York, you wouldn't be here right now." His father said on a 'sorry-not-sorry' tone.

Jack groaned. "Thanks for supporting me in these hard times." He said sarcasticly.

His father laughed.

"I have to go." He groaned.

"Bye." His father said.

Jack hung up.

Elsa has a big problem right now. It's _payback time _Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 4! Tell me what you think? FYI: The Jelsa will begin soon, like very soon! Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The hidden talent

**Hello everybody! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate it! There is one person I really want to thank, but I don't know her/his name because it's a guest. He/she said as advise that sometimes I was rushing and that it could be more graphic. I really tried to improve that.**

**Remember that, you can write down 'O my god I love/like your story', I really like that and even love it, but imagine that I as a writer can improve more if someone gives me advise how I can improve my kind of writing ;). I don't know where I could improve my writing skills in, if you don't give me advise what I can improve haha! And the whole thing is that I really want to learn how to get better!**

**Jeez, I'm writing too much -_-' haha. Other fun news is, IT'S FINALLY SNOWING IN THE NETHERLANDS. Thanks Jack Frost hèh****e XD.**

**and guys, now it's a bit boring I know, but believe me, PLOTTWISTS and BACKGROUND STORIES are up! A LOT! Like HUGE. **

**Okay, so now I can finally say... ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5: the hidden talent**

* * *

><p>He groaned. He heared how his alarm clock shreeked through the darm room, trying to wake him up for a new bored school day. Was it? Ugh... <em>Mondays<em>.. He slammed with his hand on the snooze button.

He turned around. Five more minutes. Just five. He didn't wanted to leave his warm bed, the soft shee-_zzzzz_ and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.

Five minutes later and too soon for Jack's feeling, that damn alarm clock again made that well-known irritating noise that hurt his ears. He sighed.

He turned around on his stomach, grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head, hoping that the shreeking noise didn't reached his ears, but unfortunately it wasn't helping at all.

"Jack snooze that damn thing." Eugene mumbled, who was laying in the bed next to him that was standing a meter from his bed. Eugene clearly also had problems with waking up.

"Snooze that damn thing by your self." Jack answered grumpy from under the pillow.

"Guys, snooze that thing, I'm getting a headache of it." He heared Hiccup saying, because the alarm clock still shreeked like an idiot. Jack looked up. Hiccup already got up and he was tieing his tie im front of the mirror.

"Yes mummy." Jack answered, but didn't moved. Eugene couldn't help but laugh.

"Eh hello?!" Hiccup said, clearly irritated cause nobody anticipated on his question.

"Eugene snooze it." Jack mumbled, who turned on his back, so he was facing the ceiling.

"No." Eugene said, who again closed his eyes.

"Fine! I will snooze it, you lazy asses." Hiccup sighed and the pressed the snooze button, so the noise finally stopped.

"Guys, you really have to get ready for classes." Hiccup said, almost like a concerned mother who wants that their kids won't get too late for school.

"Fuck school,_ fuck Melfor_, fuck the teachers, I'm skipping classes today." Jack groaned with his eyes closed. Three seconds later he realized how perfect this idea was. The idea and prospect of skipping classes, doing _nothing_ all day, and lay in his bed was beautiful.

He turned around and snuggled against the sheets. He always wanted to know if people could have a hibernation. Just for the fun.

"Oh _Jackie_, if I were you, I wouldn't do that, I mean Melfor made her point clear. One more warning of misbehaving- and then I'm talking about being cheeky to teachers, don't pay attention in the lessons, and now we have this perfect example, _skipping classes_, and you will be _expelled_." Eugene said with a serious tone in his voice.

Jack groaned. _Expelled_. Why did that word echoed in his head? Okay, maybe Eugene was right.

It almost looked like he had telepathy with his best friend, cause Eugene said three seconds later. "And don't say that _maybe_ I'm right, because I _am_ right." He smirked.

Jack sighed. "Okay." With great reluctance he raised and sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes.

"Jack, Eugene I swear, get your asses down to the cantine in ten minutes to have breakfast, or you are having serious troubles." Hiccup warned, and he walked out of the room, to have breakfast downstairs.

When Hiccup leaved the room and was out of earshot, Jack sighed and looked at Eugene. "I swear, this guy has a female high content. He is acting like my mom. And I thought I was finally released from her cruelties." Jack sighed.

"Like?" Eugene grinned.

"Jack tidy your room, get up for school, do the laundry, learn how to cook... Ugh." Jack sighed, immitating his mother on a high pitched voice.

Eugene laughed.

"Now, let's get ready for school." Eugene sighed.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Jack, Eugene, Hiccup and Peter were sitting in the cantine, eating their breakfast. They weren't the only one sitting at the same table; A bunch of fangirls wanted to feed him. Like <em>seriously<em>?- but hey not that he was complaining...

"Jack do you want to taste this cupcake?" Alice asked happy, while showing him a cupcake with the inscription '_eat me_'.

"Eh no thanks." He said quickly. Why did he reject Alice? Well very simple, if you trust girls once, you have to eat more of their new fusion food and before you realize it, you are like Snowwhite who is poisened by her villianous step-mother and it's _bye bye_ Jack. I swear girls are little devils dressed like angles. You want an example? Take that bloody Elsa.

Talking about that devil, he was searching for the _perfect_ dick-move. Like seriously perfect. Look, he could just throw an other glass of water in her face, but he needed something better. He got back to present, because Jasmine snapped with her fingers in front of his face.

"Eh Jack? I was talking to you?" She said, rasing an eyebrow.

"Eh what?" He asked absent, looking up.

"Nothing." She sighed and averted her head.

"She wanted to ask you on a date." Astrid said, while she ate a carrot.

Jasmine gave Astird a mortifying glare. Jack ignored them.

"I see Jack is replacing you, Eugene. Already planning on revenge?" They heared a voice behind them. Talking about an other devil- _Hans_.

'What if Hans and Elsa were dating? I mean they are both wiseacres, grumpy like hell, and both devils. Let's call them _Helsa_. Oh, hell... is this a good couple or is this a good couple?!' A voice in his head said.

"Little guy up there in my perfect head, you are a genius." He wispered to himself.

Everybody turned around and just like he predicted, Hans was standing in front of him with his friends. Hans was very popular. Not because people actually _liked_ him, no they were _scared to death _for him. Hans came from France and his parents were very rich.-Like hell. Why do I mention this? Hans- like he called it, always 'bought' his friends.

Some girls flinched, because the rumour that he almost raped a girl in the girl lacrosse changing room, wasn't forget. Luckily- and now genuinly luckily, Elsa patrolled on the exact same moment through the corridor. Hans got his first warning. Second, just like him, and he's expelled.

Hans smirked. He loved it when they flinched. A sign of submission.

Eugene finally spoke. "No Westerguard, I grant him that. That's what real friends do." He said, and he raised so he came on eye height with Hans

Hans chuckled, but didn't said anything.

"Oh, snap." Hiccup said. Some girls giggled, untill they saw the mortifying dead glare of Hans and all wisely shut their mouths.

"Shut up with your stupid girl braids Haddock." Hans snapped to him. Hiccup casted his eyes down. Jack joined the converstation.

"Oh Hans you brought your friends with you? I'm also coming on my own." Jack smirked, while raising.

The whole table laughed, exept for Hans and his friends.

"What is happening in here?" They heared a voice behind Hans and his friends. And to top it all police officer Elsa was interfering herself with the argument between the two groups.

"Nothing, now shut up." Hans snapped to her, slightly moving his head over his shoulder.

For the first time in_ forever _Jack agreed with Hans.

"No. I want to speak Jack." She said. Jack narrowed his eyes to see her, but she was still standing behind Hans and his friends and even now when she wore her 3.5 inch Prada high heels, she wasn't as high as Hans.

"Eh no." Hans said, now turning around to face her.

"Let me speak to him!" She demanded, while she wanted to pass through Hans and his friends, but Hans stopped her, by grabbing her by her arm.

"AUCH! You are hurting me!" Elsa said, while Hans grabbed her thighter.

"Don't care." Hans said. "Look how cute how she tries to get away." He smirked, not having any effort to stop Elsa from releasing herself from his grip. His friends laughed.

"Jack hasn't the need to speak to you. Isn't it Jack?" Hans said smirking devious, while turning his head towards Jack.

"Well eh." He began. Everyone turned their head towards him. Especially the girls, who were jealous-like _hell_.

"Ehm." He trailed off and Hans smirked when he saw that Jack didn't know what to say.

He pulled himself together. "Well Elsa why in the first place do you want to speak with me?" He said suspious, cocking an eyebrow at her. Jack leaned with his back against the nearby wall with crossed arms.

"I want to talk about training, Jack is captain of the boys Lacrosse team."

"The boys lacrosse team?! And since when do we have a _boys_ lacrosse team?" Hans began. "Is Melfor afraid to lose her the first place in the rank of best Boarding School?! Oh she has no reason to be anxious or afraid, because with me as captain of the Basketball team, we are winning everything." He said complacent. "And to top it all, she can cancel the lacrosse team."

"Why?" Jasmine asked suspicious, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Desertflower? Because it's the stupidest sport I've ever seen." He groaned.

"Shut up." Eugene snapped to Hans.

Jack looked at Elsa. She was stil struggling against Hans' grip.

"Let me go Hans!" She cried.

Hans jerked her forward, and Elsa almost collapsed into Jack, but he grabbed her by her wrists, taking care she wouldn't fall.- he was truly _too good_ for this world...

Hans gave everybody a last deadglare before walking away.

Elsa began. "Well, could I talk to you?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes." He sighed, crossing his arms. He wasn't afraid to show the annoyence in his voice.

"When do you have time to practice?" She asked.

"What about every monday evening from seven P.M. Untill 8:30 P.M.?" He asked, not eagering to spend time with her.

"Okay, so this evening on 7 P.M. on the lacrosse field?" She sighed, also crossing her arms.

"This isn't a date huh?" Astrid said, joining the conversation.

"No Astrid, this is defenitly not a date." Jack sighed, while turning his face towards her with a deadglare.

"Indeed." Elsa said, snorting.

"So, I expect you this evening on 7 P.M. precizely on the lacrosse field."

"Don't repeat everything, I'm not a deaf senior citizen." He groaned. "But wait, you mean outside? The whole Lacrosse field is frozen over!" He said. He didn't wanted to play Lacorsse at a frozen field in 30 Farenheit.

"The cold doesn't bother me, so do you." Elsa said sassy. She looked at her watch. "First period begins in three minutes, I see you later." She said cold and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT DAY:<strong>

Jack was sitting in his room, making homework at the study desk.

'This place is doing weird things with me. In New York he never made homework..'

He bended over his homework from Mr. Felton who gave history. He looked at a question.

'_Which constellation can be seen only in Winter on the northern hemisphere?'_

Jeez, how could he know that?! He chewed at the end of his pencil, waiting for a stroke of genius.

He looked up when Hiccup entered the room, running through his hait with a worried expression.

"Hey Hic do you know which constellation can be seen only in winter on the northern hemisphere?" He asked.

"Orion." Hiccup answered absent, while plopping down at the edge of his bed.

"Thanks." Jack said and wanted to turn around to write the answer down, when he finally realized how matt Hiccup was. Okay, it was clear Hiccup isn't the attention whore, but he was too calm. Even for his being. Something was wrong with this dude.

"Hiccup what happened? Did you just had your first kiss?" Jack joked, while he rolled towards Hiccup on his chair on wheels, but Hiccup didn't laughed about his silly joke.

"Jack." Hiccup began with a hoarse and high pitched voice.

"Oh god, this is serious stuff. Do I have to hold your hand, cause dude, you scare me. What's wrong?" He asked.

"What would you do if you fall in love with two girls and now you don't know what to do?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. He was blushing.

"O no Hiccup you are not going to mean this huh? You have fallen in love with Merida?!" He said, raising his voice.

Hiccup casted his eyes down.

**ELSA'S POV:**

She patrolled down the corridor on the first floor, searching for any suspective things. She walked down room 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116,...

Wait she walked back to number 115. She heard two muted voices of two boys who were discussing something. Hey, she knew these voices, they were from Hiccup and Jack. Jack was raising his voice, but she didn't heared what he was saying.

She wasn't a eavesdropper, but she wanted to know if they were discussing any suspicious or interesting things. In silence she layed the side of her head against the door, so she could hear what they were saying. What she heard shocked her.

"Hiccup this wasn't the plan! You would date Merida once, then break up and leave her be. In the meantime Astrid became jealous, wanted you kind of 'back' you are dating Astrid and you lived happily ever after! I even planned your wedding." Jack said.

"What? Wedding?"

Jack ignored him and resumed. "Hiccup, that Merida isn't important, she is just part of a whole plan, understand? You just had to use her, nothing more." Jack said.

"Yes." She heard Hiccup saying.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. She expected this from that cocky jerk named Jack, but from Hiccup?! She sighed. Boys are so mean.

On this exact same moment she wanted to yell, scream and hit them, and tell them what kind of jerks they are, but she had an other plan. A much, much better plan...

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

They sat in his room, listening music to the Iphone that was connected to Eugene's Beats boxes.

Jack sat on his bed, bored like hell.

He had a tennis ball in his hand and threw it bored against the oppesite wall, so it would return in his hand.

"I still can't believe it Hiccup." Eugene said sighing, while Whatsapping with his dad who was in China. He looked up towards Hiccup who was drawing some dragons. You think that's childish, but that guy was very good at it.

Eugene spoke again. "You have seriously fallen in love with Merida? Dude, I swear you ask for problems." Eugene ended, and again concentrated himself on his Iphone.

"Yes indeed." Jack sighed, still playing his bored his game with the tennis ball.

"Jack stop throwing that tennis ball against the wall. I'm getting a headache of it." Eugene groaned, while Whatsapping.

"Ugh, I'm just bored like hell, hate this place, and to top it all I have my first Lacrosse training with our _captain of the lacrosse team ánd headmonitor_ in half an hour." He sighed.

"Success." Hiccup grinned, looking up from his drawing. "If you don't return, we know why."

"Why?" Jack asked, finally stopping throwing the tennis ball.

"That girl is more dangerous than a pit with snakes, I swear. On the Lacrosse field she is like a killer machine." Hiccup warned him, and bended over his drawing.

"Talking about training and stuff, I'm heading towards the indoorhall to train with the Football team. I have an important competition to win this weekend. St. Georges is going to be crushed. Like a _grape_." Eugene smirked.

All the boys laughed.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

**ELSA'S POV:**

Elsa waited for him on the lacrosse field with her lacrosse stick in her hand. She looked at her watch. It was 7:08 P.M. She sighed.

'If he doesn't turn up, I swear this guy has serious problems.' She thought.

She played bored around with the ball in her hand. She trew it in the air and caught it with her stick. There was some fog, and she had to admit it, it was very cold.

She narrowed her eyes. She saw a silhouette walking towards the field.

"Jack?" She asked, but the person was out of earshot.

She walked towards the person. It was a guy, but he was too mascular for Jack. Not that Jack didn't had abs, he just had an other posture.

She kept on walking. She heared how the frozen grass cracked under her feet.

Her eyes widened. She didn't wanted to see this person... Before she could turn around and disappear into the fog, he already saw her.

"Hey Elsie." She heared him yelling over the field. It was Hans. She froze.

She firmly closed her eyes and didn't moved, hoping he miss-spotted her, but she heared how he walked towards her. He layed his hand on her shoulder. She slammed it away and turned around.

"What are you doing here? All by yourself, with nobody." He asked. He was bigger than her, so she had to look up to face him.

"I could ask you the same question Westerguard." She said cold.

"I can take care of myself. You can't." Hans said with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying I can't defend myself?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well I don't know, if someone grabs you from behind I'm curious how you want to escape that person." He said shrugging.

Where was this going to?! "What do you want from me? Why are you here?" She asked suspicious.

Hans took a step forward. Elsa felt intimidated, but she pulled herself together and didn't moved.

"Answer my question Sweetie,-"

"Don't address me like that!" Elsa interrupted him. She felt her voice trembling. He smirked.

"Well?" He said, while taking an other step forward. He was like very close now, and Elsa wanted to take a step back, but she told herself to stay strong.

"I-I'm giving Jack Lacrosse lessons." She said, while shrugging.

"How cute." Hans said, while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Keep your bloody hands off me!" She shot him, but before she could react she felt how Hans smashed his lips against hers.

She had the idea she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, only the panic that filled her. She tried to pull him away, but he was too strong. She truggled against him. They broke apart.

"Stop it." She cried, but he again pressed his lips against hers.

'Jack, somone please help me.' She thought.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" She heared a voice behind them. They broke apart. Her eyes widened. She never thought help would be so fast on the way.

"Jack!" She said, but Hans covered her mouth with his hand. Elsa groaned and without thinking she smashed as hard as she could her teeth into his hand.

"AUCH! Bitch." He groaned. Elsa managed to free herself in this millisecond that Hans didn't hold her thightly.

She ran towards Jack.

"Leave her alone, Westerguard." Jack said cold.

"Why would you care what happens to Elsa?" He groaned with a painful face, still flipping his hand up and down, hoping that the pain would go away.

Elsa looked at his hand. There were teethmarks in it.

'May he rot in hell.' She thought.

"Listen, maybe I don't like her, and to be honest I hate her, and yes we have fights and yes I can be an asshole, but I'm not so sick to almost rape her." He said with aversion in his voice.

"About that asshole part, that's true." Elsa said matter-of-factly.

Jack gave her a quick deadglare.

"Listen, I already confess 'kay? Don't push it to the limit." He groaned, but Elsa knew he made a joke.

Jack again turned his head towards Hans. "But Hans, I know ask you with all my kindness for the first and last time; leave." He hissed.

Hans looked with a glare at Elsa and Jack, but he turned around and walked away.

Elsa and Jack looked at him untill he was out of earshot. Elsa felt she trembled out of fear.

"What did he wanted from you?" Jack asked, turning himself to her.

"I don't know.." She wispered.

"Report him for sexual assault or something." Jack groaned.

"But Jack, he didn't really..." She trailed off.

"Elsa, he touched you when you didn't wanted it. You said clearly stop, and he didn't stopped." He said.

Elsa was silent, but then nodded.

"This is going to be his second warning, so he going to be expelled." Jack smirked.

Elsa nodded softly. She was still shocked from what happened.

"Thank you." She said softly.

It was silent. Elsa looked into his eyes. He also looked into hers. The moonlight fell upon his face. His blue eyes shimmered . Elsa casted her eyes down. He wasn't going to answer her...

"You're welcome." He answered softly. She looked up. She didn't expected an answer. He looked deep into her eyes. This was the first time they were nice to eachtoher.

Elsa pulled herself together.

"Well, shall I explain the rules?" She asked.

**JACK'S POV:**

He nodded.

"First of all boys lacrosse is different than girls lacrosse, so obviously, the rules are too. I shall explain more about it when you are more experienced."

Jack didn't liked the way she said the last sentence.

"In a lacrosse game, one team tries to score more goals than the opponent. A goal is scored when the crosse / stick the ball is thrown into the goal. At indoor lacrosse is played six against six. In outdoor lacrosse play 10 players against 10 opponents. The team consists of a goalie, three defenders, three midfielders and three attackers. The attackers must remain in the attacking and supporters remain in the zone. The midfielders are the only players who are completely free to move about the field. The goalie has an own goal. In this area, no offensive players walk." She stopped to get some air.

"You are like a walking Encyclopedia." Jack sighed.

Elsa ignored him and resumed. "Lacrosse rules are not complicated and sometimes seem a little on the ice hockey rules. Like hockey lacrosse is a contact sport where players wear protection. A lacrosse game begins with a faceoff. Here are two opposing players after the start signal to try to win the ball. The ball is placed on the center spot by the referee. The players can throw the ball to each other and walk and run with the ball. Defenders can intercept or the ball in different ways. For example if a pass given by the attacking party. The defenders can win the ball by the attacking player to check body. Body Checking is permitted on a player with the ball and a player with the ball 5 feet away stands. A body check should only be given between hip and shoulder height and not in the back. This allows the attacker is forced to play on. A defensive player may also swings his stick on the stick and glove the attacker. If the score is being held a faceoff in the middle of the field again to get the ball in play."

Jack listened to the story. Wow, icehockey and Lacrosse actually aren't oppesites from eachother.

"How long does a game last?" He asked.

"Most of the time 60 minutes."

"Okay, let's practice some." He suggested. He felt the freezing breeze in his face, but for some reason, he didn't mind.

Elsa nodded submissive. "You need a crosse. Take mine." She said and handed it over to him.

He looked at the weird stick in his hands. It was like a a stretched tennisracket net?

"Okay, to begin, I'll trow the ball to you and you catch it with the stick." Elsa said, clearly dominant. He had to obey, and that was something he didn't did al lot. Most of the time he was the leader and not the submissive one.

Jack didn't answered, but did what she asked.

She threw the ball towards him.

He watched it flying in the sky, jumped and caught it with the crosse like it was nothing. He smirked at her.

"Beginners luck." She mumbled and she threw an other, now in a more difficult angle.

He again caught it.

"Okay." She mumbled. "He wants something more difficult, then he can get it." She mumbled.

Without a warning she threw it in his direction. This angle was very difficult to reach, but he thougth that maybe when he was fast and flexible, he could catch it.

Jack threw himself on the ground, to catch it. He felt the cold ground under him, but he got the ball.-again.

Hey, maybe this sport wasn't that stupid!

Elsa groaned.

"What's wrong Arendelle? Afraid that you aren't the best anymore?" He smirked.

Elsa glared at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her in triumph when she didn't answered.

**ELSA'S POV:**

The next fifteen minutes, Elsa threw an other 10 balls at him, and he caught them flawless.

She groaned. "Eh, practice something by yourself, throw the ball in the air and catch it with your cross, I'll be right back." She said quickly.

"Eh, okay?" He answered, confused what she was going to do.

She needed a moment for herself. She walked towards the changing rooms and sat down at a stool.

She ran through her hair.

"How is this possible?!" She mumbled panicking.

He said he never played this sport before, and he was very good at it. Rarely, she saw it when someone who never played a sport, could be so good at it. Deep down in her heart she had to admit it, even when she actually didn't wanted it.

He had a talent for Lacrosse.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think about it. Elsa is going to performe a real dick-move, and Jack is going to strike back twice. When he struck the second time back, he discovers the truth behind Elsa, and are they finally going to forgive eachtother? Review please :D?.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge but then twice

**Hey everyone! Here I am again haha! HAPPY NEW YEAR! This chapter is freaking long, because I want the Jelsa to begin in two chapters. It's been drama and hate for since chapter 1 and I really want to write some fluff down and love drama XD. And ofcourse this is still a Jelsa fanfic ofcourse, and not a hate story. The upcoming chapter 7 will he so ironic I promise XD.**

**Soo now I can finally say ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6: Revenge but then twice**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

It was Saturday, and that means it was weekend. Weekend, probably the best word he ever heared of.-If he didn't had to make that work from Frollo. He still didn't began with the work, and this Monday he had to hand it in.

He was sitting outside on a cold stone stool in the huge garden that surrounded Harefield Newton Academy. It was half past eight in the morning and he could still see the low fog that was hanging on the 850 ha (Hectare) lawns. Harefield Newton Academy was one of the most expensive, best, but also biggest Boarding Schools in England.

He felt how a cold Winter morning breeze blew in his face. He was wearing a hoodie, so he didn't felt the cold, that tried to pierce into his hoodie, to give him goosebumps. He looked down at the notebook that was laying on his lap with a ballpoint on it.

He sighed. He had to find inspiration to write about with that work. Existentialism, yes he read his textbook from Philosophy classes, and now he knew what it was, but he had to give examples from people who were famous because they were a Existentialist. He was too lazy to walk all the way to libary, and he didn't had the need to catch up with Miss_ I-put-my-nose-in-someone-else's-business._

"Hey Jackie, what are you doing on a Saturday morning with your Philosophy notebook on your lap? I see you are training yourself to become a gallant student." He heared the voice behind him. He smirked. Ofcourse that was Eugene.

Jack turned his head around, and as he expected, Eugene was standing behind him with a smirk from ear to ear. He wore his soccer clothes.

"Dude, why do you keep on calling me Jackie? If you don't stop with that, I'm going to give you also a girl name. What about _Eugenelina_?" He smirked.

Eugene laughed, while he sat down next to him. "Good one, but answer my question. Are you really becoming a gallant student who makes his homework, goes to classes and behaves perfectly?" Eugene asked, while he tied his shoelaces.

"No, I still didn't began on that bloody work. appointment with Elsa was: She gives me lacrosse lessons, I make that bloody work." He groaned, while he drawed boring some snowflakes in his notebook. For some reason he loved the shape of them.

Eugene wistled. "Good luck with handing in on Monday. Hey but, I have to go." He said while raising.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, while he packed his notebook and textbook away.

"Soccer competition you now? Saturday? Daltons is going to be crushed like a grape? Remember?" Eugene asked grinning.

"Oh I forgot that." Jack apologized.

Eugene looked questioning at him.

"Yes, I have to make that work, you know?" Jack said. He didn't wanted to let down his friend, but if he didn't made that work right now, he and Elsa have some serious problems.

Eugene's smile faded. Jack could see Eugene didn't liked this. "Oh, well I have to go. See you later." And he walked away.

Jack sighed. That bloody work though.

**ELSA'S POV:**

She was still furious about what she heared that Monday. She couldn't hold dit back anymore, and Merida has the right to know what kind of a dick-head that Hiccup is. And still she couldn't believe it. Hiccup was very impressionable, and that was the reason why he always got into trouble with his friends, but he had a good heart.- atleast that's what she thought.

She was laying on her bed, staring at the white ceiling above her. It was weekend, so she wore her own clothes. Merida was talking to her, but none of the words penetrated. Sometimes when Merida asked something she quickly said 'yes' or 'no', so two seconds later she heared on the background how Merida resumed talking, not realizing Elsa didn't heared a word of what she said.

She had to tell Merida, and quick. Not only because she didn't wanted her to get hurt when she finds out Hiccup is just using her, but also because she wants to kick Jack some ass.

"Do you think Hiccup truly loves me?" Merida asked.

Elsa looked up and before she knew it she blurted out:"No, eh I mean yes, I mean..." She felt she trailed off. She sighed, while she layed her pillow on her head and kept on praying to god Merida didn't heared the first word she said.

"Elsa what is going on?" Merida asked suspicious, while she felt how Merida sat down next to her on the edge of her bed.

Elsa sighed. She had to tell Merida. "Hiccup is using you so he can get Astrid." She said, but her voice was muted, because the pillow was still laying on her face, and for some reason she didn't mind.

"What did you just say?" Merida asked, confused.

Elsa groaned, pulled the pillow off her face and threw it across the room, while she raised. "That bloody Hiccup is using you so he can get Astrid!" She almost yelled in her rage.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

Three hours later, with blood, sweat and tears- okay maybe he was exaggerateing he finished the work. Hopefully Elsa would approve what he wrote down. He just scribbled down some shit he found in his textbook from his Philophy book.

He was still sitting on the stone stool outside. The watery winter sun shone down on him. He raised and walked to his room, hoping he could catch up with Eugene to make it up with him.

For some reason he liked the peace, silence and being outside. He never thought he would think something like this. In NY he hated being outside, he loved the sound that the City That Never Sleeps made; the sound of the loud sirens that hurt to your ears, and that you always heared somewhere in the distance, the overpopulated crowds, the tireless tourists, who lounged from place to place, all on the same slow pace and the Avenues, that were never empty, whatever which time it was.

He had to admit it, he missed New York, and his family, but for some reason he liked, being away from the overcrowded city, the exhaust fumes from the yellowcaps, and just the whole being of NY. He loved The Big Apple, but it was just so overcrowded.

He arrived at the main building and as always he was greeted by the musty scent that came right from the 1600' that filled his nostrils. He walked up the stairs, to the first floor, put the key in the keyhole, and opened his room.

Eugene and Hiccup were sitting on the ground, their backs leaning against the bed of Eugene, both Whatsapping and so concentrated with what happened on their screen, they didn't noticed it when he came in.

Jack smirked while he tip-toed towards his two best friends. As silent as he could, he sat down on his stomach at Eugene's bed, so he could see everything Eugene was Whatsapping. He smiled. Eugene was Whatsapping with Rapunzel.

**Rapunzel: **Merida is soo in love with Hiccup, but is it true that he is very shy?

**Eugene:** Yes Hiccup is very shy. Last I said that if he is going to keep on flirting on this pace, that when he dares to say three sentences to him, I already have kids-with you.

**Rapunzel: **oh stop, you make me blush.

"Interesting conversation topic you have there, Eugenelina." Jack smirked, while rolling over to his back, so he faced the ceiling.

Eugene let out a quick-almost girly like, scream while he jumped up.

"Jack!" Eugene and Hiccup both yelled.

Jack laughed his ass off. "I see you are already thinking about becoming a familyman Eugene. And, what are the names of you kids?" He teased laughing, while raising.

Eugene glared. "Jack you say Elsa puts her nose in someone else's business, but you are doing the exact same thing. What right do you have to read what I'm Whatsapping with Rapunzel?" He snapped.

Jack's smiled faded, while he sat down at the edge of his own bed. "Jeez, Eugene I'm just teasing. Ever heared of a prank? And BTW, whats up with the world?! It's just a stupid Whatsapp conversation." He shrugged.

Eugene walked towards Jack. "What's up with the world?! That's the only attitude that's coming out of your mouth. You don't care about anyone, only about yourself." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup scratched un-comfterble the back of his head. He clearly didn't knew what to do.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at Eugene. "Eugene what's wrong with you?! Why are you behaving like a cat-head?"

"Maybe because you didn't came to my soccer competition?! You forgot the competition, and you knew this was a very important one for me, for the team, for the Boarding School. If we would've won this one, we would be back on first place!" Eugene said irritated.

Jack's eyes widened. "Y-You mean Daltons won this time?" He asked worried.

"Yes." Hiccup and Eugene answered in unison.

"But, whats so bad about that. I never got the whole point of the 'rankings'." Jack asked, while quoting his fingers in the air.

"Hiccup explain him the meaning of it." Eugene demanded, while he frowned.

"Melfor wants to stay high in the rankings. We already have an award of being the best Boarding School in England, but we also have a ranking in sports that constantly changes. Every surrounded Boarding School is also envolved in that sport ranking. Who is first at the end of the school year, wins a trophee." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded in response. "But that means that the basketball team or the lacrosse team has to win the upcoming competitions? But the problem is, the basketball team has to find a new captain." He frowned.

"What do you mean Jack? Why would Hans quit the basketball team? He is so proud about leading that pathetic team." Eugene snapped, while he pressed the snooze button of his Iphone and almost threw it on his bedstand.

"You ask why? Because he is going to be expelled." Jack snapped back, raising his voice.

"What?!" Hiccup and Eugene both almost yelled.

"Yes. Hans is going to be expelled." He said again.

"Why? What did he do?" Eugene asked, now thawing a little bit towards him. He walked towards him and plopped down on the edge of his bed, next to him.

"Hans kind of sexual assaulted Elsa." Jack groaned through gritted teeth.

"WHAT?! You are not going to mean this right? He raped Elsa?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Well, not really raped, it was more kissing but she said, no actually yelled she didn't wanted it." He said on a serious tone.

"On the way you talk about this situation, looks like you were an eyewitness." Eugene said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "But, she isn't hurt right?" Eugene added asking worried, while scratching the back of his head.

"To answer your first question, yes I was an eyewitness, and to answer your second answer, no she isn't hurt physically, but mentally, yes I think so, although she doesn't show her feelings about the situation." He said softly. For some reason he knew Elsa was terrified Hans would do something more to her.

"And now?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I said to her that if she isn't going to Melfor, I will." He said, raising.

Eugene nodded. "What an asshole. Okay, maybe I don't like Elsa, but we aren't so stupid to almost rape her or something, jeez."

"Indeed. But okay, I have a suggestion, why don't we go outside, playing lacrosse or something?" Jack suggested. He really liked lacrosse. When he had the time, he practiced on his own, by throwing the ball in the air and then catching it or go jogging to increase his endurance.

"Eh okay? But I never played it." Hiccup said.

"I'll learn you how to. Bye the way, why don't you join the boys lacrosse team? We are still looking for one more player." Jack suggested.

"I'll think about it." Hiccup answered.

"Okay, so let's go outside." Jack said, while they all walked out if the room.

While they walked down the stairs, they saw Merida and Elsa standing in the great hall. Was Merida... Crying? He never saw her doing that.

"What's wrong with Mer?" Hiccup wispered towards him.

"I don't know." Jack almost hissed back. How the fuck could he know what was going on with Merida? Probably it was just that thing called PMS or something like that.

"HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD, YOU LIED TO ME AND USED ME FOR THAT ASTRID!?" Merida yelled, while she ran up the stairs towards Hiccup.

'Okay, no PMS.' A voice in his head sang, while wistleing.

Jack looked down the stairs, where Elsa was standing on her 3,5 inch Prada high heels, arms crossed, and with an everlasting smirk on her face, adoring this moment of revenge.

He gave her the coldest mortifying glare her ever gave a person. She glared back. "Jerk." She said it so silently, it was almost inaudible, but he could lip-read.

He turned his head towards Merida and Hiccup. He saw how Merida she raised her hand in the air to hit him, and he saw how Hiccup flinched, but her hand remained suspended in the air. He raised an eyebrow. Why didn't she hit him?

"Please! Don't!" Hiccup begged.

A tear runned down her cheek. Her hand was still suspended in the air.

He saw how the tears streamed down her face. "You hurt me Hiccup! Why? Why did you do this to me? I truly love you, I never felt something for a person, I never felt love for anyone on this way. I thought you were kind and sincere, I thought you liked me, but it was all a big lie. Actually-"

"Merida please! I have to say something to you and-" Hiccup begged.

"No! Let me talk. Actually, I supposed to hit you, actually I should tell you off, Actually I should yell to you because you are the biggest, slyest cocky jerk I've ever met,-"

"Merida please!" Hiccup begged, holding his hands together in front of him.

Merida didn't "But, all the things I just mentioned, I'm not going to do, I'm not going to reduce me to that pathetic level, of going to beat someone." She snorted, lifting her chin, while still the tears runned down her cheek. She finally lowered her hand.

"I-I just ca-can't." She sobbed, now burrieing her hands in her face. Her shoulders jolted, and there was nothing left from that brave and strong Merida. It was clear she was heartbroken.

"G-Go ahead, go to your Astrid." She sobbed, while she turned around and walked down the stairs, where Elsa was standing, and when Merida reached the last step of the big stair, she was hugged by Elsa.

Merida was standing with her back towards them, but Jack could see Elsa's face. This was the first time he saw some kindness in her eyes, or even a slightly attitude of 'caring'. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sssh, it's going to be alright Mer, they are just harmless jerks." She said, while she gave Jack and Hiccup a cold glare for a second.

Jack saw Hiccup had to get hold of his emotions. "Merida please let me explain!"

"No Hiccup, just don't. You hurt me enough." Merida sobbed and with Elsa she walked away. Hiccup sighed and plopped down on the step where he was standing, with his head resting on his hand. He casted his eyes down.

When they were out of earshot Jack couldn't hold it back anymore and exploded.

"That suck up bitch of an Elsa! Oh, one day I'm going to kill her." He cursed groaning through gritted teeth, while he kicked the step that was one place higher, than the step he was standing on.

"I fucked it up, I totally fucked it up." Hiccup wispered, while running through his hair.

Jack sat down next to him on the stair. "I don't know how you do it Hic, but now you have two girls who can shoot you. You are lucky Merida didn't brought her bow and arrow with her, because I swear, _Eugenelina_ and I could now organize your _funeral_." He grinned, while running through his hair, but Hiccup didn't laughed.

"Jack this isn't funny! What am I supposed to do now huh?! How am I going to convince her I truly love her, and yes that I first used her to get Astrid, but that I've fallen in love with her?" He asked worried, looking up so Hiccup faced him. Jack could see the grief in the green eyes of his friend.

"First, leave her be. I think it's good to leave her, so she can let off some steam. After that, talk to her. And don't say 'I don't know' or 'I don't dare' because Hiccup, I can't hold your hand forever like mummy always did." Jack said on a serious tone.

Eugene plopped down next to him and Hiccup, so now they were sitting all three at one step, but there was enough space, because the staircase was a double staircase and was comfterble because of the red decorated carpet that was covering it.

"You know what Hiccup? I think Jack is right. Just leave Merida be, and like they always say: Time is the great healer."

"That may be, but we are going to make some serious dick-moves towards Elsa." Jack groaned.

"_Moves_?" Eugene and Hiccup asked in unison, both looking up.

"Yes my fellow friends, _moves_. It's going to be revenge, but then twice." He smirked devious.

Eugene wiggled his eyebrows. He always did that when he liked something. "I really, really like that idea Frost. Yes, we are going to strike back, but how?" He asked.

"And not to forget, twice." Hiccup added.

"Oh I just had two perfect ideas, but before I'm going to tell you what that perfect genius little guy op there in my perfect head told me,-"

"Let's just call that perfect genius little guy _Jackie_." Eugene suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack laughed. "Yes I like that, but before I'm going to tell what perfect little_ Jackie_ conceived, this is going to be sure," he said groaning with a devious sparkle in his eyes.

"It's paybacktime Arendelle, and now for real."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT FRIDAY:<strong>

They were sitting in their room, changing clothes for Lacrosse training. Elsa still gave him Lacrosse lessons in Monday, but Jack had training with the boys lacrosse team each Wednesday from 18:00 P.M. Till 19:30.

He was tying shoelaces, when Eugene spoke. "Okay, so the plan is; We are going to train on Fridays in stead of Wednesdays with the boys Lacrosse team? What is so kick-ass and dick-move about that?" Eugene asked confused, while he changed into his sweatpants for Lacrosse training.

"Listen Eugene, the plan is; Normally Elsa had Lacrosse lessons on Friday from 18:00 till 19:30, but now we are going to replace her pathetic team. The boys Lacrosse team is going to train on Friday and the girls Lacrosse team is going to train on Wednesday. I always wanted that Friday from her, and we are just going to steel that from her. She has to fuck off to the Wednesday." He groaned.

"Does she know this all?" Hiccup asked while he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"No, she is going to be surprised. You may think this a stupid plan, but Elsa is a person who is going to interfere herself with this all. She will do everything to keep her Friday, and I am going to prevent that." He smirked.

"How? She can report you, you know?" Hiccup said, turning around to face him.

"Oh no, she won't do that." Jack smirked.

"Why not?" Eugene and Hiccup asked in unison, both looking up. Jeez, sometimes these two were almost twins. They always asked things in unison.

"Watch and learn gentlemen, watch and learn.' Jack smirked.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:**

The boys Lacrosse team gathered on the Lacrosse field outside at exactly 18:00 P.M.

"It's freaking cold Jack." Eugene groaned, while he hugged himself, trying miserably to keep himself warm.

"The cold doesn't bother me, so do you." He immitated Elsa on a annoying tone, while rolling with his eyes. He threw the ball in the air and cathed it with his crosse.

The whole Lacrosse team bursted out in laughter.

"Oh speaking of the devil, there she is." Hiccup said, while he pointed to the girls Lacrosse team that walked into their direction. As always Elsa walked in the front, hip-swinging, sassy as hell with her lacrosse stick in her hand.

"Oh there we have our_ captain of the Lacrosse team ánd headmonitor_." He smirked. The boys giggled.

He saw how Elsa's eyes widened when she saw him and the other boys.

Jack walked towards her, lifting his chin with a smirk. Elsa glared, while narrowing her eyes.

"What are you doing here Frost?" She shot cold at him, while also lifting her chin.

"Oh, we are just training." He said nonchalant with a smirk, while shrugging.

"The Wednesday is your training day and Friday is mine." She snapped towards him.

"Don't care." Jack said challlenging, while he crossed his arms.

"You can't do this!" She said, while raising her voice.

Jack smirked. Oh he loved, no he _adored_ it when he got under her skin. Her blue eyes, now full with combativeness, her lips, became even more beautifuller, her long platinum blonde french braid, that layed on her left shoulder, dang that was girl gorgeous-

A voice in his head interrupted his thoughts. 'Woah woah woah, sorry what did you just thought Jack? Gorgeous? You call Elsa gorgeous? Well, okay she is... A little bit...'

'A little bit?! Come on Jack admit it, she is the _most beautiful woman_ you have ever seen.' An other voice said.

'Oh I see you are falling for her...' An other mischievous voice in his head said.

'I'm not falling for her. No chance no way, I won't say I'm in love.' He kind of answered back to the mischievous voice.

Elsa may be gorgeous, but he wasn't in love with her. Why would he fall in love with a wiseacre, a bitch, a wistleblower and a sassy serpent like her?

He got back to present. "Oh yes I can, and I do." He smirked. The boys Lacrosse team giggled, but they inmediately stopped when they saw the mortifying cold glare of Elsa. They were scared for her, He swore.

If Elsa is ever going to have kids, he has compassion with them. Why? Because she keeps them under strict regime. But admit it, which guy wants to have kids with her? You have to be kind of a loser if you want kids with _her_.

Elsa rolled with her eyes.

"Yes Wonderboy, and now?" Elsa asked while she looked at her nails.

"Maybe we can train together, like girls and boys on one field?" Alice suggested.

Elsa chuckled in sarcasm. "Together? Oh no way, because this field is going to be overcrowded and I am not going to _co-operate_ with Mr. Frost." She said stiff and cold, while lifting proud her chin.

'_Co-operate_, what a word. Can't she just say 'work together' or something?' A voice in his head sighed.

"Exactly, but you know what Elsa? I have an idea; What if you just fuck off to the Wednesday and that I am going to stay on Friday?" He smirked, while he took a step forward towards her.

"Keep on dreaming." She said while snapping sassy with her fingers in front of his face.

He was done with this insulated. Hij grabbed her thightly by her shoulders and hissed. "Listen Elsa, I'm sick of playing nice, here's a deal: Wednesday is going to be _Elsie's_ day, Friday is going to be _Jackie's_ day, and if _Elsie_ breaks _Jackie's_ Friday, you are having serious problems." He let go of her, by jerking her backwards.

"I am going to Melfor to report you." She hissed, taking a step forward towards him.

He chuckled in sarcasm. "Oh really? Well, what about if _I_ am going to Melfor and tell her about the incidence with you and Hans?" He threatened.

"You don't dare to." She wispered hissing back, while pointing her finger in his chest.

"Oh I do." He groaned, not intimidated.

"I won't report you if you take this deal; I want a competition between the girls and boys lacrosse team. Now." She demanded, while she reached her hand to him.

"Deal." He groaned, while they shook eachothers hands, not averting their cold gazes.

**ELSA'S POV:**

"Okay, girl rules, and the team that first makes 1-0 wins." She hissed. Jack nodded in response.

They positioned on the field. The face-off began. They decided that the captains had to stand across from eachother, to win the ball. She was the captain of the girls Lacrosse team and Jack ofcourse from the boys, so they stood across from eachtother.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, challenging. "You are going to be so dead Arendelle." He wispered hissing, with hate in his eyes.

She glared. She had no time to answer, because she heared the wistle and the game began.

As fast as she could she grabbed the ball with her crosse and ran away from Jack. Jack followed her, also running. She ran for her life, trying to prevent that Jack overhauled her. She had to admit it, he was very fast.

'Did he worked on his endurance?' A voice in her head asked her.

She wanted to throw the ball towards Alice, but she slipped on the wet grass and she fell. She felt how she hit the cold muddy lawn. A cold blob of mud fell on her cheek. She wiped it away in a second, trying to raise and run away, before Jack grabbed the ball, but he already overhauled her and to her displeasure, he grabbed the ball and ran away.

"Fuck." She cursed, while she raised.

Jack threw the ball towards Eugene, and he inmediately threw the ball towards Eric.

Ariel runned towards Eric, and I swear that _gurl_ can run! In seconds she overhauled him and grabbed the ball from his crosse.

She replayed the ball towards Jasmine, who ran towards the boys goal, but Jack stopped her and again grabbed the ball from her crosse.

Jasmine cursed silently. Without thinking Elsa ran towards Jack, trying to overhaul him, but it was almost impossible. He was insanely fast. Maybe he could freerun? It would defenitly fit his personality.

"Alice! Block him!" Elsa demanded yelling, still running towards Jack.

Jack turned his head towards her, still running. "Afraid you can't overhaul me in time Arendelle?" He smirked.

"Wait untill I rip that fucking ball out of you damn crosse, Frost." She groaned, still running for her life.

'Oh, and that's not the only ball that is going to be ripped off.' A mischievous voice in her head said.

Alice tried to block him, but she failed, because Jack slided for a seconds, and in one second he again raised and ran towards the goal.

'He can't win, he can't win!' She thought.

Her legs were begging her she would stop, she would stop trying to overhaul him, trying to get the ball, but she couldn't give up now. Actually she felt like she was going to faint, but she kept on running for her life.

She finally managed to get closer to him. He turned his head around for a quick second, but then kept on running. Did she just saw worry in his face? Hm, interesting.

She saw how she came closer and closer to him. They ran side by side in equal pass. Elsa tried to grab the ball out of his crosse, but he held it away from her. She again tried to grabb it out of his crosse, and this time she succeeded.

She threw the ball towards Ariel and she ran towards the boys goal, but Hiccup stopped her and again threw the ball back to Jack. The girls tried to block him, but he still managed to dodge them. He came closer and closer to the goal. Elsa's eyes widened when he threw the ball towards the goal.

Her heart skipped a beat. He couldn't win this, no. He was only a beginner and she Lacrossed for already five years! No this could happen.

She saw how Megara jumped, trying to catch the ball. Elsa stopped running, throwing herself on the ground, so her legs could finally have some rest. She watched the ball, still hanging in the air, aiming for the goal.

She wanted to close her eyes, not wanted to know what was going to happen, but her brain demanded she kept on looking.

She yelled. "Megara! Get it! Catch it!" She screamed, but gravity did his job and Megara fell out of the sky, and she heared how she fell on the ground with a thud. _Without _the ball in her crosse.

Jack scored and the boys won.

They whole boys lacrosse team cheered and jumped up and down in victory. They hugged eachother for a group-hug.

Jack walked smirking towards Elsa, fooling around with his crosse. He stroked her cheek. "Beginners luck huh? Yeah that's it." He said huskily.

Elsa slammed his hand away from her face. "You don't deserve this. First you arrived here at Harefield like a conceited jerk from New York, think you are funny, are stealing my friends, because Mr. Frost has a 'cute' American accent, for gods sake Merida never gets so much attention with her Scottisch accent, neither I with my slight Norwegian accent, and then you are being captain of the Lacrosse team and then we discover Mr. Frost has a 'talent' for it."

"Jealous I see?" He smirked, not-impressed.

"Shut up, you know what you are Jackson Overland Frost?! You are the biggest, stupidest, cockiest, most conceited jerk I've ever met!" She yelled towards him, while she gave him a bitch clap. The hated him so much. She couldn't describe the hate she felt for him.

**JACK'S POV:**

He groaned in pain, while he hold his hand on his cheek. "Jeez Elsa, cat-head." He groaned through gritted teeth. "Bitch." He cursed towards her.

"Run to you mummy and go cry your eyes out about _naughty Jack_, Elsa. What would you mother think of a daughter like you? Wiseacre, a bitch, an eavesdropper, cat-head and just the coldest person I know. You know what I think? I think you can't even be nice to a person, you shut everybody out who is coming into your personal space and don't say I'm wrong because I'm right. Est-ce que votre réponse madame of Arendelle?"

He wanted to show her he cán speak French, and that he is not an undereducationed student.

silence, but he saw Elsa heard every word of what he said. He felt how his cheek burned from the bitchclap she just gave him.

Elsa didn't responded. She turned around, so her French Braid flipped in his face aka Hair-Flip, and walked furious away with the girl Lacrosse team on her side.

He followed her with his cold glare. He narrowed his eyes. "You are serious having problems with what you just did and said." He hissed. Ofcourse she was put of earshot, but he didn't cared.

Eugene walked towards him and stood next to him.

"And now?"

"And now? Eugene, we will strike back for the second time did you know?, you know stealing the key of their room, and Melfor- who is the only one who has the key, is in America, so they have to sleep in the corridor on a cold floor." He smirked.

"Perfect plan Jack, perfect plan."

"Let the games begin." Jack smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 6 has been completed! I'm sick, and I couldn't do anything so I thought, hmm let's write chapter 6 haha. This is serious the longest chapter I've ever wrote jeez. Jelsa is coming veeeery soon just like I said. Okay so what did you think about it? REVIEW PLEASE! :D.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 two persons, one bed

**Hello everybody! New chapter, maybe the longest I've ever written, but here it is and I got a promise to keep about the Jelsa that will come veery soon, more information will follow! Please still read everything, because every part of this chapter has important things, I still didn't wanted to make it that long, but if I removed lines and situations it would be too rushed! **

**I can't thank you all for the kind reviews I got for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to check out a one shot that I wrote! Here's the summary:<strong>

**ONE SHOT: Elsa is a stewardess and Jack is her flight-captain and together they are flying all around the world, but does Mr. Ladykiller means something with his flirts and what is she going to do now she is engaged to a billionaire Parisian named Dylan? Did she said 'yes' to him to forget Jack because he was too 'unreachable' for her or does Jack feels more for her than she thinks?**

**Edit: I made a sequel story to the one-shot! Go check it out if you want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>And again after all this talking, and talking...ENJOY! <strong>

**CHAPTER 7: Two persons, one bed.**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S POV:<strong>

That Monday he walked with great reluctance towards his class Philosophy from Mr. Frollo. He had to hand the work in today and Hiccup had a flu, so he was laying in bed- luckily bastard, in their room with high fever, sneezed once in the 10 seconds, and had a red nose where even Red Smurf would be jealous of.

Eugene walked next to him, as always with his cool walk, backpack on one shoulder and a smirk from ear to ear. He was drunk in love with Rapunzel, and he was such a lucky bastard that she liked him back. How do I know? Rapunzel is constantly waving and smiling when she sees him and you can see it in her eyes.

"So Jack, did you already checked the defense out when it came to St. Georges Academy with the Lacrosse competition we have this saturday?" Eugene asked.

Jack saw that he got better and better and this weekend the boys Lacrosse team had a competiton with Alexander III Academy, nearby London and they were training their asses off.

They entered the classroom and the dank and musty chalk smell from the blackboard filled his nostrils. He snorted scoffing.

Mr. Frollo was sitting in his teacherschair behind his desk, hands folded and the most grumpy expression on his face he ever saw. It was clear he also wasn't eagering to start a new dull Monday.

"Yes, and they are not so hard to beat." Jack shrugged, while he dropped bored his bag on the table and searched in his bag for his Philosophy textbook and stuff.

"Did you check out the new song from-" Eugene said, but Mr. Frollo began with talking.

"Hand the work in on my desk." Mr. Frollo said, while pointing to the _excact _place they had to lay it on, perfectly stacked, and if not, you have a problem. He picked up his Bible and began to read it. Couldn't he find a better book?! **(A/N) No offence to the church or Catholics! I was baptized and did my communion.**

Eugene walked towards Rapunzel, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom to get the work so he could hand it in on Frollo's desk. They worked together on their work and deep down he had to admit it... That work looked perfect. In stead of using images from the internet, Rapunzel drawed and painted people who were famous because they were an existentialist. It was really original!

"Looks good Punzie." He yelled towards her with a wink.

"Do not yell in the classroom Mr. Frost." Mr. Frollo said on a monotone, not looking up from his bible.

Rapunzel giggled. Jack rolled with his eyes towards her, when Mr. Frollo didn't payed attention to him. He put his finger in his mouth, like he was going to gag and Rapunzel was now even more giggleing.

"Do not giggle in the classroom Mrs. Corona." Mr. Frollo said towards her om the same monotonous voice as he did just with Jack.

"Yeah Mrs. Corona do not giggle in classroom." Jack wispered mischievous, immitating Mr. Frollo on a childish tone. He had a devious sparkle in his eyes, while winking towards her.

Rapunzel couldn't conceal her laugh and an other giggle escaped her mouth. Jack made a crazy face and Rapunzel wasn't giggling anymore, but she was laughing now.

Mr. Frollo looked up from his- in his opinion, very interesting bible. "Mrs. Corona, do you like it when you can write one-hundred times 'I do not giggle in the lessons of Mr. Frollo and behave.'?!" He warned, while raising.

Rapunzel stopped giggleing and laughing when she heard the strict tone in the voice of Mr. Frollo.

Suddenly Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Eugene!" He hissed through gritted teeth. Eugene looked up. "What about Hiccup?! He has a flu and can't hand the work in!" Jack said in panic.

Eugene's eyes also widened. "Oh shit, we have to ask Astrid to walk to our dorm and get the work, because Hiccup has it somewhere." He answered while handing the work in on Frollo's desk.

"Do you ask Astrid please? I have to take care of something." He said groaning while looking to Elsa, who was sitting next to Rapunzel.-She was busy with checking her nails if they were still perfectly varnished.

He sighed, grabbed the work and he walked towards Elsa.

She didn't even looked up, but he knew she saw him. That son of a bi-

"What?" She shot at him, looking up from her nails.

"Elsa, did you saw how much I wrote? I-"

"Is that so 'strange', because I give you Lacrosse lessons and expect something back." She said cocking an eyebrow at him. "Oh and to answer you question, no I didn't saw the work." She said, not interested.

He groaned while rolling his eyes.

"I wrote my ass off for this!" He said while throwing the work towards her head. Elsa defended herself, by holding her hands in front of her face, to defend herself and that the work wouldn't hit her. The work fell on the table and Elsa bended over to inspect it.

"I hope my _Highness_ approves what Mr. Frost wrote." He said sighing and he wanted to turn around, but she stopped him by grabbing him by his arm.

He roughly moved his head towards her. "What?"

"You wrote more and better than I thought." She said, now reading the work.

"Is that a compliment or just a sly way to insult me?" He asked sharp, while looking in her eyes. She didn't got any chance to answer, because Frollo spoke again.

"Mr. Frost hand the work in. Now." Mr. Frollo said strict, while pointing to the piled works on his desk

Jack reached out his hand so Elsa could give him the work. Elsa gave it to him with an almost in-audible sigh. Everybody was silent and sat down now. Jack could hear his footsteps echoeing through the classroom.

When he arrived at the desk he threw the work bored on Frollo's desk. Some girls giggled. He turned around and winked at some girls.

"Mr. Frost, turn around and lay the work with care on the pile of other works by your fellow students, that were handed in with respect." Mr. Frollo said disapprovingly, scoffing.

Jack rolled with his eyes and turned around and picked up the work with all the care and respect he knew and layed it overcautious on his desk on top of the other works, never averting his challenging face to Mr. Frollo.

Frollo narrowed his eyes, but Jack didn't care. "There you go." He sighed, turned around and plopped down in his chair.

Since Hiccup was sick, he sat all alone in his row, but there were some cute girls sitting behind him, who he could endlessly entertain with his flirts.

Frollo bended over some paper, put on his glasses on top of his head and read the paper. "Hm, I miss the work of Mrs. Hofferson and Mr. Haddock." Frollo said groaning, now looking up to Astrid.

"Yes, eh Hiccup has a flu and-"

Frollo raised and walked towards her table. He layed his hands on her table bended forward and wispered on a dangerous tone "I'm not interested in what Mr. Haddock has Mrs. Hofferson. Where I _am_ interested in, is what kind of lame estrogen filled excuse you have prepared for us." He said scoffing.

Astrids eyes narrowed. "I have no lame excuse Mr. Frollo. Hiccup is ill, he has the work, and now I'm getting an F for this shit." She said brave, looking straight in his eyes.

"Mrs. Hofferson, I don't accept this kind of behaviour and language in my classes."

"But It's the true and-"

"Out. Now." Frollo groaned. Jack felt for a moment how a shiver ran down his spine when he heard the coldness in Frollo's voice.

Astrid rolled with her eyes, raised, packed her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and walked hip-swinging out of the classroom.

'Jeez, I swear that girl has got some balls.' A voice in his head wistled.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes and an other period later, they had a break. Jack was walking down the corridor, looking for Astrid. Eugene was on his side, listening to music on his Iphone. He had one ear plug at one side in his ear, so they could still communicate.<p>

"Where do you think you could find her? I mean come on _Jackie_, this Boarding School has a surface area 850 hectare! She could be anywhere!" Eugene sighed, raising his voice, while throwing his hands in the air.

"I know _Eugenelina_, but I have to know if she is going to Hiccup. You asked her to go to Hiccup, right?" Jack said, now stopping with walking and turned towards his friend.

Eugene also stopped with walking and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Eugene! No you are not going to tell me that-"

"Hey Jack!" They heard behind him. He turned around and saw a bunch of his fangirls that were standing behind him, all with a princess smile from ear to ear. Just on time.

"Hey ladies, could you all do me favor?" He said smiling flirty, while running through his messy hair.

Some girls were fangirling. "Of course!" They said all in unison with glee.

Eugene raised an eyebrow when he saw how good Jack handled the situation.

"Good, now could you please get Astrid? It's kind of important." Jack said, laying his hands on his hips.

The smiles faded inmediately when they heard the 'favor'.

"An other girl huh?" Jasmine scoffed.

"Are you going to ask her on a date? You know what I heard that she was very busy these days isn't it, Megara?" Alice said.

Megara nodded. "Yes Wonderboy, so-"

Jack wanted to roll with his eyes, but he had to think about his immortal repupation. "Ladies! Ladies! I'm not asking her on a date, it's just about some...eh... Well, it's about an important thing." He said quickly.

They sighed because they didn't got to hear the reason why, but eventually they nodded and walked away, looking for Astrid.

When they were out of earshot, Eugene spoke. "How do you manage to lure them in, every time?" Eugene said, grinning.

"Eugene, two sentences; Be handsome, be the gentlemen and none girl is hard to get." He smirked.

"But you seriously only want to speak to her because of that stupid work?" Eugene asked, not understanding his friend.

"No Eugene, I want her to fix everything with Hiccup." Jack said.

"Fix? What can you _fix_ with these two, Astrid never even gave him a glance!" Eugene said.

"I just want..." He sighed. What did he want? What did he wanted to achieve with all this? Oh great Jack, you really don't think about what you are doing..

"I just want that he feels better." Jack sighed, running through his hair.

"Jack I think this boy needs a rest and some medicins. I don't think by sending a cold, stiff Astrid to him will make him feel better.." Eugene said softly.

"You are right..." Jack sighed.

"Hey Eugene!" They heard a happy voice behind them. They turned around. It was Rapunzel.

"Hey Punzie, how's going?" Eugene asked.

"Very good! So, I came here to ask you something,-"

"Me too." Eugene said, taking a step forwards and taking his hands in hers.

Rapunzel blushed. "Okay, you first." She said smiling.

"No, you first."

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Okay, together." Eugene winked.

"Okay, 3,2,1..."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" They both asked insecure at the same time.

Jack snickered. Finally, someone made a move.

They both looked up.

"Yes!" They again both said at the same time. They laughed.

Eugene looked at him for a second and winked

"Well, when do you have time?" Eugene asked, while taking her hand.

Jack could see Mr. Fitzherbert was drunk in love and was now- even when he now pulled himself together, he was trembling like crazy and his knees were weak. It was so cute to see how Eugene was in love. He wasn't the guy who was flirting in a 'huge' way by buying a bouquet of flowers, or buying chocolate but just these little things like how he carefully stroked a strand of hair behind her ear, was so cute.

"Everytime!" She said smiling. Her cheeks were on a very cute way rouge.

"Great! Why don't we go outiside, walk, talk some and-"

"Yeah Fitzherbert, that's totally not boring." Jack interrupted him, snickering while mocking.

Eugene gave him a mortifying glare.

"Oh really? Do you know a better thing then? What can you do in this 850 hectare lawn?" Eugene said stubborn, while crossing his arms.

"Well, why don't you introduce Rapunzel to the sport Lacrosse?" He suggested.

Rapunzel smiled, and layed her hand on Eugene's arm. Eugene looked up in surprise. "Yes! Oh could you learn me that? Please?" She asked enthousiastic.

"Oh yes eh, sure." Eugene said smiling.

"And what do we say then to _Jackie_, _Eugenelina_?" Jack said lifting his chin with a smirk, while putting his hands in his pockets.

Eugene looked questioning at him.

"Thank you Jack?" He sang mischievous.

Rapunzel giggled, but in seconds her face became serious. "But, Eugene I'm wearing my uniform and the girls have to wear skirts and it's so cold outside!" She said softly, casting her eyes down.

"Yes that's true I have to admit that and, it's snowing." Eugene said, scratching the back of his head.

Jack looked outside for a second. Eugene was right! In a split second he got the best idea ever.-or yeah _Jackie _got the best idea ever_._

"Then we are going to keep a snowball fight!" Jack grinned, throwing his hands in the air.

Rapunzel and Eugene laughed and nodded.

"Who needs munition? I can make dozens of snowballs." Jack smirked, while leaning with his back against he wall.

The soon-to-be couple smiled.

"Eugene, could I speak you for a second?" Jack murmered through gritted teeth.

"I-is there something wrong?" Rapunzel asked, turning worried her head towards Jack and then back to Eugene.

Eugene looked up from the serious look on Jack's face. "Uh of course. Eh Punz, I'll be back." He said un-comfterble.

"Eh okay." She said softly and she casted her eyes down.

Jack grabbed the wrist of Eugene, walked towards the boys bathroom and pressed him in a corner.

"Eugene, do you understand where I go with this snowball fight?" He asked almost wispering, to make sure Mrs. Eavesdropping aka Elsa wasn't patrolling through the corridor right now and would hear everything.

"Eh no?" Eugene shrugged.

"Eugene! There is no time for fluffy dates with future Mrs. Fitzherbert! We have still a dick-move spared towards Elsa, right?"

"Yes, and what does that have to do with snowball fights?" Eugene said cocking an eyebrow at Jack, while crossing his arms.

Jack face-palmed. "Eugene! Think! I can't just steal that fucking key when there is a chance that I catch up with Mrs _I-am-patrolling-through-the-corridors_! This is the perfect diversion!"

Eugene pulled Jack out of the way, so he could get some space and walked towards the mirror above the sinks, and looked at his reflection, checking his perfectly styled hair. Eugene was pretty vain.

"Jack explain your perfect plan, because I hate guessing about what is going to happen now." Eugene sighed, while running through his hair.

Jack sighed irritated and walked towards Eugene. He looked into the mirror. He saw the puffiness under his eyes and his messy was ironicly a total mess. Boarding School was exhausting with all the works, lacrosse team to run, homework, and even more when you have to manage almost a dating agency for your best friends.

"Listen, you are going outside without uniform, call everybody you know, go play outisde with Blondie, everybody is having fun and yells and so on. After that Elsa will go outside, checking out the situation, because it's not allowed to wear no uniform and you are not obeying the rules. Elsa will report you or gove you a warning, and in the mean time I steal the key from their room." Jack snickered.

Eugene was silent, but then spoke. "Jack I am not going to use Rapunzel for this. You saw what happened to Hiccup when Merida found out he used her."

"That was of an other purpose!" Jack defended, crossing his arms.

"Oh and this not." Eugene snickered sarcasticly.

"Eugene!" Jack protested. "Come on, if you are really my best friend you do this for me 'kay?" He said now laying his hand on Eugene's shoulder.

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE MAKE ME." Eugene said stubborn, crossing his arms and averting his head.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MINUTES LATER:<strong>

"Hey everybody! Let's go play outside, and build snowmans!" Eugene yelled enthousiastic with a princess smile while running outside in the snow. **(A/N) XD I love these kind of situations. **

Everybody looked up and walked towards Eugene and the innocent Rapunzel who knew nothing of the plan. Eugene also couldn't tell her; Rapunzel was Elsa's best friend.

Jack smirked and walked as fast as he could towards the third floor, where Elsa's room was. He tip-toed up the stairs, ran as silently as he could into the corridor- and luckily there was laying a carpet on the floor.

He heard how his muffled footsteps echoed on the red carpet through the corridor. When he reached a parting, he quickly poked his head out of the corridor, looking for a patrolling Elsa, but he didn't saw anyone. It was so silent, jeez.

He tip-toed towards room 326, he heard from Eugene that this was the room of Elsa. He always wanted to know if the bobby pin trick worked, and this was his chance. He had to atleast give it a try.

He almost got a heartattack when he heard upcoming footsteps in the background. The footsteps walked into his corridor.

He looked in panic around if he could hide. He saw three portraits that were hanging on the wall, a red antique upholstered seat trim, and a huge 4 ft vase with a plant in it.

A huge 4 ft vase! He could hide behind that. He didn't knew how fast he had to run towards the vase without making any noise. He sat down behind the vase, hoping the person wouldn't see him.

If boys were even at the girls floor, they had serious problems. The rules were very clear: No girls are sleeping in boys rooms, and no boys are sleeping in girls rooms. Melfor didn't appreciated it when boys were on the girls floor. The girls floor wasn't his business.

He looked very carefully and the only that was seen was his silver messy hair and some striking blue eyes coming from over the edge of the vase.

"Great, Melfor." He sighed mumbleing when he saw her walking with some papers in her hands. He stooped as fast as he could, hoping she wouldn't notice the bunch of messy white hair that disappeared.

In half an hour Melfor would step into the taxi to London Heathrow Airport, to fly to America, why on this exact moment did he had to catch up with her?!

She came closer and closer, he heard her muffled footsteps. He firmly closed his eyes, hoping that he could disappear into nothing.

He crawled himself up into a ball. If she noticed him, he was flying back to NY right away, this exact evening.

'Mum is going to kill me, when she finds out.'

'MUM? Jack, you are thinking BRITISH? Oh help, this place IS doing weird things with you.' A voice in his head wistled.

He heard how Melfor stopped with walking. He held his breath. Holy fuck..

'Shit shit shit shit shit, you are so dead Jack.'

**ELSA'S POV:**

She sat down in the libary, reading a Greek Mythology book. Merida was horse riding in the woods, and she had the key of their dorm. Untill that time, Elsa read some books. She heard noises coming from outside. People were yelling. Screaming, laughing... Having..._fun_?

She looked up from her book and listened very carefully.

"Get that Eugene! Oh wait untill I throw that snowball into your crotch, you are going to be so dead!" She heard Peter yelling laughing.

"FUCK UNIFORMS! FUCK SCHOOL! FUCK MELFOR, WE ARE FREE!" She heard Eugene yelling. Everybody laughed.

"Let's build a snowman!" She heard Rapunzel yelling. Some people cheered.

"Snowball? Snowman? Fuck, uniforms, fuck Melfor, fuck school?!" She wispered. With no warning she raised and walked furious out of the library.

**JACK'S POV:**

Melfor sneezed and Jack flinched by the unexpected noise. But then, finally he heard how she passed him.

When she walked out of the corridor, he sighed and raised again, getting back to business.

Before raising, he checked to corridor again, but no one was seen. He pulled out a bobbypin from his pocket. Stolen from Belle, his classmate.

He inserted the bobbypin into the keyhole and tried to turn it. With all the effort he had he tried, and finally, he heard the noise of an opening door. **(A/N) I swear this trick works! On vacation I cracked the mini bar in our hotel with my bobbypin XD **

He pushed the door further open and stepped inside. A heavy girl perfume smell, filled his nostrils. He quickly closed the door behind him and searched for a key.

**ELSA'S POV:**

She walked outside. She inmediately stopped walking. Everybody was running, throwing snowballs, building snowmans, laughing yelling and screaming in fun.

She saw Eugene, Peter, Eric, oh she knew these guys organized this. They were so dead!

She saw Megara, Belle, Adam, Ariel, Alice, Rapunzel, Her-

RAPUNZEL?! For gods sake, what was she doing here?!

She walked in a quick pace towards Rapunzel, who was building a snowman and ticked her on her shoulder.

"Rapunzel what are you doing here?!" She almost yelled.

"Oh I'm having a date with Eugene." She smiled, while giving Eugene who was standing next to her a kiss on his cheek.

Elsa was dumfounded.

"You are kidding me right?" She said.

**JACK'S POV:**

He searched and searched in every drawer. He opened some drawer from a closet. It was Elsa's, he recognized the perfume in her clothes.

He quickly closed ashamed the drawer he just opened. Whoops her underwear and bra's were in there, wrong drawer and he searched further.

He soon realized the girls wouldn't put the key in a closet, but maybe in a deskdrawer or something. He ran towards the study desk and began as fast as he could turning everything upside down.

A pen, no. Some notebook, no. Elsa diary, no eh, what?

'Interesting, her diary... Jack we have no time to read some silly stories.' A voice in his head commanded, but Jack was pretty curious about if she wrote some things down about him.

'JACK GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE.' A voice in his head yelled. He was already in a girls room, found Elsa's underwear and bra's, her diary and was turning the place upside down... God, he was so dead...

Finally found the key in some drawer, yes! He looked up and saw that the room was turned upside down, but Elsa couldn't get any more mad when she finds out what his plan was.

Luckily there was an other key laying in their room, because for a moment he thought that he had to steal the key from out of her pocket and that would've been too hard.

He had to get rid of this thing, so the evidence was lost that he did this.

He quickly walked out of the girls room and ran towards his own room.

**ELSA'S POV:**

She was so mad, how could she, how could they!

She walked back inside without saying any more word. Melfor had to hear this, but she was in America so she had to go to North's office. North was the porter. She ran upstairs, when she saw Jack tip-toeing to his room. She stopped walking. Hmm strange, but she didn't had any time to give him attention.

She again began walking as fast as she could, before everybody was back inside and she had no evidence.

"Elsa! Wait I need to talk to you!" She heard a voice saying.

She turned around, still standing on the huge staircase. Merida was standing at the bottom of the staircase, with mud all over her horseback riding clothes. She finally returned from horsebackriding, jeez she was long gone.

"Merida you are back! O my god did you saw what they are doing outisde?" Elsa said, now walking as fast as she could towards her BFF. She wanted to hug her, but Elsa didn't wanted any smudge on her uniform.

"Yes, but that's not important now. Elsa I have to tell you something and we are having serious problems now." Merida said casting her eyes down.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. What does she wanted to say?

"Eh, Merida do I have to worry about some things right now?" She asked suspicious.

"Well eh you see, I eh..." Merida trailed off. She scratched nervously the back of her head.

"Yes?" Elsa said impatient, crossing her arms.

"I lost the key of our room." Merida said as quickly as she could with a high pitched voice.

"What?! Merida, Melfor just stepped into the taxi to America and only she has the spare key!" Elsa shreeked in panic, while running through her hair.

"I know!" Merida said casting her eyes down.

"I was galloping through the woods, when I wanted to check if I still had my key, but it wasn't there! I never lose it, but Crumble, my horse was galloping so hard and fast that probably the key slipped out of my pocket. When I found out that I lost it, I turned Crumble back and followed, galloping the pathway back, hoping that I would find it but it is like searching for a needle in a haystack!" She groaned irritated.

Elsa was silent when she heard the news.

"Please don't be mad at me." Merida said softly.

Elsa smiled. "No, I'm not mad at you, these things can happen, but I am mad at those kids outside who are disobeying the rules." She snorted.

"Let's go quickly." Merida suggested. Elsa nodded and together they ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MINUTES LATER:<strong>

They knocked on the door of North's office.

"Come in." They heard him saying.

Elsa opened the door and walked into North's office. North was Russian and he had a funny accent, but you could still understand him. He was busy with making some mini toy aircrafts, the hobby he does day and night.

They kept on standing in the doorway, to be polite. "Eh Mr. North, we have a problem." Merida began.

"Two actually." Elsa added, showing two fingers.

North looked up. "Ah Mrs. Arendelle and Mrs. Dunbroch, what brought you here?" He asked, while putting his glasses in top of his head.

"Well, we actually kind of just said it." Merida mumbled.

"Ah right, right! Well ladies, tell me what problem is."

"Well, problem one is that outside everybody is throwing snowballs, disobeying the rules, they are not wearing uniforms and they behave like kids in the Kindergarten." Elsa scoffed.

"That's more than one problem missy." North laughed.

Elsa wanted to pacepalm. "Eh, well so problem two is that Merida, my friend here, was horsebackriding in the woods and she lost the roomkey, but Melfor-who has the spare key, is to America-"

"To a Boarding School that's also Harfield and will return tomorrow evening, I know, I know." North added. "Well, I don't have any spare keys for you, so I have an other suggestion."

Elsa raised an eyebrow towards Merida in the corner of her eye, just like Merida did with her.

"I'll just pick a room, you knock, explain situation, and you sleep there tonight for once." North said shrugging.

"Uh how about where to eh sleep? Do we have to sleep on the ground?" Merida asked.

"No, just in one bed, you are thin enough." North said.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"I feel it... In my belly." North said, before bursting out in laughter.

Elsa and Merida cocked their eyebrows at eachtohter.

North closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Okay, a number... Eh...115." He said and again opened his eyes.

'Serious? You are not going to mean this! He just picks a random number... Grrr.' A voice in her head said mad.

"Okay, we'll do...eh that." Merida said raising an eyebrow and they both turned around.

"Wait." Elsa demanded, while stopping Merida from walking and she turned around.

"Yes Mrs Arendelle?"

"And the kids outside?" She said, lifting proud her chin.

"Oh, I will take care of that." North said.

"By what?" Merida asked cocking an eyebrow.

"They are on naughty list." North shrugged.

"I bet Jack holds the record." Elsa sighed and without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked towards room 115.

* * *

><p><strong>TWENTY MINUTES LATER:<strong>

**JACK'S POV:**

Jack sat in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, while trying to find out how he could get rid of that damn key. He had company from Hiccup, who was laying in his bed, still ill, but it was going better and better each hour. Kind of...

"I'm so hot, jeez." Hiccup said while laying his hand on his warm forehead.

"That's pretty conceit, you know." Jack snickered. "No just kidding, but you have still a fever?" Jack asked.

Hiccup wanted to nod, but one second later, he sneezed.

"I assume that's a yes." Jack grinned.

"Jack, I swear you are going to get serious problems with this prank." Hiccup said with his soar throat.

"I know 'kay, But, I need to know how do I-"

Someone knocked on the door. "Who's that?" Hiccup asked.

"How should I know?" Jack shrugged, while raising. He walked towards the frontdoor and opened it.

He was dumbfounded. What on earth were Elsa, Merida, Jasmine and Alice doing here?

"What?" He shot at them with a cold clare, he wanted to slam the door in their faces, but Elsa quickly put her foot between the door and the door post.

"Wait Frost." She said cold back.

Jack rolled with his eyes, opened the door again and leaned against the doorpost.

"Listen, Merida lost our dorm key when she went horseback riding, and-"

"And now what? Do you expect me to-"

"Let me talk!" Elsa demanded dominant. Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Elsa gave him a mortifying glare, so he shut wisely his mouth with a groan and stubborn averted his gaze.

Elsa smirked in victory. "So, we went to North, because Melfor is off to America who has the spare key, and North has no key so-"

"Get to your damn point Elsa." He said on a warned voice, still leaning against the doorpost.

"North said we have to sleep in this room tonight, each girl in one bed next to someone else." Elsa said, disapprovingly.

"And you think Melfor will accept that? Very funny Elsie, but I'm too mature for that kind of silly jokes." And he again wanted to slam the door in their faces, but Elsa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Cat-head." He groaned. Her felt how thightly Elsa grabbed him by his uniform.

"Now I'm done with this insulated, Frost. Now you listen to me if you want it or not. This is the solution and accept it." She groaned and jerked him back.

'No. She's not dominant at all.' A sarcastic voice in his head said.

Jack sighed, turned around, but didn't closed the door. The girls followed him.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw who walked into his room. "M-Merida?" He stuttered.

"Yes, it's me." She sighed, averting her head. It was clear she still was mad at him.

"This night is going to be promising..." Jack groaned.

**ELSA'S POV:**

They heard how someone opened the frontdoor and Eugene and Peter walked into the room. They stopped walking when they saw the girls in their room.

"Did Melfor finally accepted my new suggestion of having a harem? Cool!" Eugene smirked.

Elsa gave him a mortifying glare.

"No _Eugenelina_, the girls are sleeping with us tonight.- unfortunately." Jack groaned, while looking at her with the last word.

"What? Sorry you are kidding right?" Eugene said confused.

Jack told him everything about the situation. In the meantime Elsa walked bored through the room, who was a typical boy room. She sat down at the stool in front of the study desk.

Her eyes widened when she saw it.

Jack was telling the story. "So after that Elsa knocked on the door and-"

"Jack, what is this key doing here?" She groaned, while picking it up from the desk.

She raised in anger.

Jack was dumbfounded, that was clear.

"Eh, you see I-"

"You stole the key?!" Elsa yelled.

"Yes." He said smirking.

"But how is that possible Merida said she had the key and-"

"Merida didn't had the key. Maybe she thought she had the key, but all the time it was laying in your dorm." He said. "So eventually you would sleep with us anyway."

"That's true! I thought I had the key but I didn't knew it for sure!" Merida said.

"How did you manage to break into our room?" Elsa said challenging, opening a new subject to argue.

"Ever heard of the bobby-pin trick?" Jack said challenging, while walked towards her. And he lifted his chin in victory when she didn't answered.

"And now? Each one of us have to sleep in one bed." Jasmine groaned.

"Let's do it like this. Write down all your names, turn them to the back so you can't see the names, throw them on the ground, we boys pick one card and the name on the card is the person they are have to share one bed with." Peter said.

Everybody nodded. Five mintes later everybody was done and it was time to choose.

Eugene began. He grabbed one card from the ground. "Jasmine." He read out loud.

Jasmine nodded quicly and walked towards him.

Now it was Peter's turn. "Merida." He said, while holding the card.

Merida walked towards him. Pfff, good that Merida didn't had to sleep next to Hiccup, because she is going to kill him when these two lay in one bed.

"Hiccup I'll pick a card for you." Jack said. "Alice." He said.

Alice nodded quickly.

There was only one card left, and everybody knew what that meant.

She looked with the coldest glare she knew to Jack.

No hair on her head was going to sleep in one bed with _him_, but she had no choice.

She walked with the greatest reluctance she knew towards Jack. He also wasn't eagering to share his bed with her.

She looked on the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already half past nine P.M. and around ten o'clock everybody has to lay in his bed.

"Eh Jack?" She said.

He looked up. "What?"

"I don't have any other clothes than this, so I also have no pajamas." She said.

Jack didn't answered, walked towards his closet, opened the drawer and revealed sweatpants and an oversize hoodie.

"Here." He groaned, while throwing it towards her head. Elsa catched it.

"An other perfect example that I'm too good for this world." He groaned, rolling his eyes while he plopped down at the edge of his bed.

"Yes, too good to throw water in someone's face." She shot at him, she said challenging with sarcasm.

"And you turn around when I change my clothes!" She warned, while laying her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay!" Jack said, while throwing his hands in the air.

Elsa threw her clothes off as fast as she could and changed herself into his sweatpants and oversized hoodie. This were the same sweatpants as he wore always at the Lacrosse trainings. It was from Abercrombie and it was very soft.

"Yes." She groaned, crossing her arms, and averting her gaze.

He turned around and without a warning he threw his shirt off in front of her. Elsa could only stare first when she saw him, but she came back to present and roughly averted her head.

"I don't have the need to see this." She said quickly.

"Don't care, and BTW, _I_ don't mind when you see me like this, that _you_ have to be such a drama queen." He said, now changing from his jeans into sweatpants.

Elsa rolled with her eyes and glided under the covers of his bed.

So to see it wasn't his plan to put on a shirt... Just like he could read her thoughts he said.

"You don't think I'm going to adjust myself to you huh?" He said sarcasticly, while he glided under the covers, so he was now laying next to her.

Elsa moved stubborn to the edge of his bed. If she made _one_ wrong movement in her sleep, she lay on the ground.

"I don't bite." He groaned, while adjusting his pillow to a comfortable size to lay on with his head.

"I'd rather sleep on the ground." She said surly.

"Good." He said, and he pushed her, so she fell off the bed, on the ground with a thwack.

"More space for me." He added smiling devious and turned around, with his back towards her.

Elsa groaned but she refused to beg if she could sleep in his bed next to him this night.

* * *

><p><strong>HALF AN HOUR LATER:<strong>

She was trembling like crazy on the floor from the cold without a blanket. She hugged herself en firmly closed her eyes, hoping this night would end soon.

She had no choice and raised. She hoped she could banish this upcoming situation forever.

"Jack. Jack, wake up if you sleep." She wispered, while pointing in him on his back, with her index finger.

He ignored her.

'Who doesn't want to listen, will feel.' A voice in her head said.

She groaned and now shaking him roughly.

"What now Elsa?" He groaned grumpy, still a bit sleepy.

"I-I'm cold." She said, still hugging herself.

Jack turned himself towards her and looked with a devious sparkle at her. His blue eyes seemed almost to glow in the moonlight. "Congratulations, and what do you want now? A sticker? A hug?" He said while cocking an eyebrow at her.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. "No, I wondered if I still could sleep in your bed tonight..." She inmediately regretted what she said, so she tried to add some. "And I'm saying this because I don't want to die from undercooling."

"Jesus, exaggerateing is not even the word for it." He groaned and he wanted to turn around, but stopped.

"And BTW, I thought the cold didn't bother you?!" He said challenging while he again turned around towards her.

Elsa sighed, but didn't answered. She opened her mouth to say something, but she held it back.

Jack smirked in victory.

Finally she spoke. "I may still be cold? And the floor is not really comfortable, now come on give me an answer I'm freezing!" She wailed.

Jack sighed. "Okay, come here Princess and the pea." He said smirking.

Elsa glided as fast as she could under the covers. The warmth hugged her, and she didn't thought she would say it, but she loved the warmth for the first time in forever.

Jack turned his back towards her. "Oh and Elsa," He said, slightly turning his head in her direction.

"Yes?" She groaned.

"I knew you would come back." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo I know this was a FREAKING long chapter, but I promised you that Jelsa will come soon and guess what? Because you read this looong chapter, Jelsa will start in the next chapter. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Review please, do you like the jokes, Eugene who said Jack couldn't make him, but five minutes later he still did it XD, Elsa and Jack in one bed, that son of a bitch named Frollo? SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Love you all and don't forget to review -Xx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams

**Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter for you! This is a kind of an important chapter! First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support, review favorites and follows, I didn't thought I would get over the +60 reviews at chapter 7!**

** I have an announcement, well two actually. I published a new story; Mr and Mrs Frost, in like the secret agent thing, but with an original plot! Rating is T, but can be changed to M because of violence, shootings, metions of self harm, but yeah. **

**And the second is that I deleted the Jelsa University fanfiction, because it wasn't really like original and it's aka universe a lot like Boarding school and I didn't even knew how it should end. One promise: I won't delete the Mr and Mrs Frost story**

**_-you know that place between sleep and awake, the place you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you, that's where I'll be waiting- Peter Pan_**

**CHAPTER 8: Dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>READ PLEASE:<strong>

**{Jack and Elsa are lucid dreamers, a pretty rare thing that means they are, how it's called 'conscious' about what you dream. You can think, and you can determine the situation, and a fun fact: If you are a lucid dreamer and you dream you walk, parts in your brain who manage movements etc. Become more active! But yeah. How do I know this? I am a lucid dreamer haha, and once I wanted to know how I could 'control' myself in my dreams so I searched for it on internet. I also always know exactly what I have dreamed.}**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK'S DREAM:<strong>

I was at home... In New York, eating with my parents diner. But how was this possible? I'm in England now?

I was just eating when my father and mother stopped eating and gave eachother a glance. My mum wispered something to my dad, almost inaudible.

I looked up, this time not surprised. I knew what was going to happen, I knew everything. This happened when I was fifteen.

"Jack," my father began, while laying his cutlery on his plate.

No, not this situation. I wanted to quit this dream, wanted to raise from my chair and walk away, walk away and never come back. I wanted to close my eyes, and abandom this memory for ever, but a voice in my head screamed that I had to remain seated and that I had to look straight into the striking sapphire blue eyes of my father. His eyes were the exact same colour as mine, and god I missed them so much. His eyes changed. They changed from caring and devoted to empty, and cold.

"Your mum and I were thinking, and you know that the well eh, relationship between me and my mother is not at his best the last time and eh..." My father trailed off.

I could choose. I could choose for option A) React the exact same way as the first time I heard this situation, what meant interrupting them, yelling, run towards my bedroom and slam the door, or I had option B) Remain calm, and remain seated, and talk to them on a normal tone. This was the moment. What could I do? I paniced for a second. This was my dream and I could do with it what I want, but on this moment the problem was that I didn't knew what to do.

For some reason my eyes filled with tears. I never cried, it was a sign of weakness. It doesn't happen often when someone or a situation can make tears in my eyes, I built a mental wall around myself, so one sees the real me. I pulled myself together, and blinked my tears away.

My mother began, speaking softly. "Jack, mum and dad aren't as happy as a few years ago and,-"

This was the exact moment when I interrupted my parents two years ago. The exact same moment when I yelled how they could so this to me, that they didn't even try to help the situation, that they didn't cared about me and that they were stupid, horrible, and the worst parents ever.

This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. This was a part of my past I hated. This situation closed the door with no warning, the door that resembled my happy carefree childhood I always cherished so much. My childhood was somehow so important for me. I felt anger coming up, and before I knew it I chose option A, the one I actually wanted to avoid.

"You are going to divorce?!" I yelled, now raising.

My parents looked up. I looked at my dad, and on this exact moment I lost my father. My always so strong dad, who could fix everything, my strong dad who was my super-dad, who always wore that well-known smirk on his face, my strong dad who was always funny and always played tricks with me, who had answers on everything whatever I asked, who always gave me his horrible advise about girls and how to flirt with them what never worked and where we both laughed about.

My strong dad, who wasn't suddenly not so strong anymore.

My father casted his eyes down, and burried his hands in his face, while his shoulders jolted. That wasn't even the worst part. My mother, didn't even do something. She just sat there, emotionless, with a blank expression on her face. It was clear my mother ended this whole marriage. I couldn't see it, the sight of my father crying and my mother, doing like she didn't saw it. I averted my gaze. When was this nightmare going to stop?! When does this torture going stop?

"I can't believe it! You are going to divorce?! Why?! To give your son a good feeling?!" I scoffed.

"Jack, stop it." My mother said on a warning tone, looking deep into my eyes.

"No. Fuck off! Fuck off in hell! Both of you!" I yelled and ran towards his bedroom.

When my hand touched the doorknob of my bedroom, something pulled me back. And before I knew it, all I could see, was a black hole. Three seconds later, I saw light again. I opened his eyes.

I was again at home. It was evening, and the moonlight shone through the huge glasswand in the luxurious apartment. I was again at home. My father was standing in front of me. Before I could think which situation this was, my father yelled.

"Jackson Overland Frost, I am so done with your behaviour! I send you to Boarding School, England!" He threw his hands in the air. This wasn't hard for me to remember; this situation happened three months ago... It happened after incident number #100 where I was involved in as a rebellious 17 year old.

I snorted. "Oh really? Well, that's easy, just dump your son at the other side of the globe so you don't have to care about your kids huh?" I said challenging with a sarcastic.

"Oh Jack, that's not the reason." His father defended himself, crossing his arms.

"Yes! Yes it is. And you just want a new happy live without your ex-wife, without your son who is her blood and flesh, you just want to get rid of me, and mum!" I yelled. I pointed a finger at my father. "If mum was here right now, she wouldn't accept this! She would-"

"Stop it about your mother!" My father yelled, pointing a finger at me.

"I hate you dad! I HATE YOU! And I am not going to Boarding School! Screw England, screw this stupid Boarding School, SCREW YOU! " I yelled towards my father, while throwing my hands in the air.

"Yes you are going to England! It's time you are going to learn how to behave!" His father yelled back.

"You can't make me! I do what I want and you can say what you want, but I won't listen, I will do what _I_ want, I will follow _my rules _and not _yours_!" I yelled stubborn back.

My father opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't. This was the moment I saw that my father wasn't the young charming man my mother married 20 years ago. I could see the wrinkles, the puffiness under his eyes, his messy silver hair, that was the exact same colour as mine, he was tired and felt strengthless because he had a 17 year old rebellious teenage son, named Jackson Overland Frost who doesn't listen to him whatever he says.

If he dares to cry again, I am going to scream. I wanted my strong dad back, who never cried.

My father walked towards the couch, and plopped down, now rubbing his eyes, with the tip of his index finger and thumb. He sighed. I stood there, motionless, waiting untill he said something to break this silence. This silence that kept on digging between us like a thousend knifes.

"Jack why?" He wispered. I looked up. The pain and grief in the voice of my father hit me.

"Jack, why did you so changed? You were so kind, devoted, nice, gentle, always happy, carefree, brave and my son. My son where I was so proud of." My father sighed, finally looking at me. Was, that word kept on echoeing through my head.

I walked towards my dad and plopped down next to him on the couch. I didn't knew what to say. Again silence. Ugh, something I hate so much.

"Jack, you are right. I can't handle you. Look at me, fourty-seven year old, divorced, has a rebillious son who won't listen, and lost a child," Please, don't bring Emma into this. It hurt to much. I thought. "I... I just can't." My father said, sighing.

"Jack, why did you change? What made you like this?" My father said, looking at me from head to toe.

"Like what?" I asked suspicious.

"Cold, making fun of other people, conceited, you never smile anymore, you never laugh anymore, I lost you. After..."

"After what?"

"After the divorce of me and your mum. Jack I want you back." My father said, no begged. Dad wanted to take my hand in his, but I pulled back.

"Don't you see? I can't. There happened to much and you can't change me. Mum can't change me. No one can."

**END DREAM**

* * *

><p>Jack woke up from his nightmare, opened his eyes in shock. He didn't had a nightmare in a long time.<p>

It was still dark outisde. He looked at his alarmclock. 6:08 A.M. He lay on his back and wanted to raise, but he felt something laying on his chest.. Looked down and saw platinum blonde hair that shone in the moonlight, coral red lips, and rosy cheeks. It was Elsa who was laying with her head on his bare chest... He raised an eyebrow. For gods sake what was she doing here? He thought and thought and finally managed to get the memory back of yesterday.

He slowly, but sublte pushed her head from his chest. Probably she layed in her sleep her head on his chest.

He sighed. He felt the sweat on his forehead. The two dreams he just had made him feel dizzy. He remembered every word that has been said. He turned on his side, and he looked at Elsa, who was possible having a funny or good dream, because she smiled softly. There wasn't so much place in his bed, so their faces weren't far remoted from eachother. In fact, his nose almost touched hers. He turned around again, trying to find a way so he could sleep. He closed his eyes, and now desperately hoped not to be faced with his past again.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S DREAM:<strong>

I walked in a huge flower field that reached till the horizon. The sky was azure blue with a few clouds, the sun shone down upon me, and I happy inhaled the fresh air. Birds wistled, bee's buzzed, and a herd of horses, who were as white as freshly fallen snow were grazing in the distance.

I wore a soft ruffled white dress that reached my knees, my long loose platinum blonde hair that curled in the ends and reached my elbows. On top of my head was a garland made of daisies, and I was bare feeted.

I that let myself fall onto the ground, but it didn't hurt. The ground was soft. I heard a buzz, and I saw a bee flying in the field. I smiled. I closed my eyes, loving this moment of happyness. I didn't felt this feeling in a long time.

"Elsa." A voice wispered next to me in my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked where the voice came from. It was Jack, who was suddenly laying next to me. What was he doing in my dream? This had to be a beautiful and good dream. He also wore white clothes. White trousers, white blouse, and was also bare feeted.

I raised. "W-what are you doing here?" I stammered. "B-but it actually doesn't matter, this is my dream. I can do what I want. And I now want you to go away. When I close my eyes and open them again you are gone." I said, but I actually said it so I would believe myself. I firmly closed my eyes, and opened my eyes again, but he was still there, sitting in the grass, with an amused smile.

_You were always smiling._

"Come." He said laughing, and with no warning he took my hand.

We ran through the field, still hand in hand, laughing. Laughing about that we both almost stumbled when we ran through the high 3 feet grass and flowers. laughing because of the butterflies that flew around us, laughing of nothing, I guess. What was wrong with me? I didn't understood, but what I did understood, was that this was an other Jack then I knew.

_You were kind. _

"Jack! What are we going to do?" I yelled, still running. I stumbled a bit running for my life, trying to keep up with him.

"We? We are going to have a little fun." He smirked, before laughing and he again turned his head forwards.

_You always laughed._

My feet hurt from all the running, and slowly, my speed reduced. It was like he could read my thoughts, because he stopped running, and believe it or not, but he picked me up bridal-style and resumed running through the high grass, with the azure sky above us.

_You were devoted. _

"JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, but he could only laugh. His laugh was contagiously, and before I knew it, I was laughing with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, so I wouldn't fall.

We arrived at the herd of horses. They didn't ran away. Jack wistled softly, and one began walking towards him. He petted gently the nose of the nose. "Hey my beautiful girl." He said smiling.

_You were gentle. _

He put his hands on the back of the horse, threw his leg over the side of the horses' back and sat down, smirking. He held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

I was silent, but then layed slowly her hand in his. "Okay, I trust you." I said slowly, never averting my gaze from him.

He helped me, and before I knew it, I sat in front of Jack, on the horse's back. His body pressed against my back.

"J-Jack there are no reins and a saddle." I stammered.

"Grab the manes, and I'll hold you, so if we fall, we fall together." He wispered in my ear.

I obeyed and Jack urged. The horse began galloping through the field as fast as she could. Jack laughed, just like me, my long hair flowing in the wind, I heard the regular rhythm of the hooves, that thud on the soft ground. I felt how Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, not breaking his promise.

_You were carefree._

The rest herd of horses galloped with us, and before we knew it, we were surrrounded by the snowwhite horses, who followed us. We galloped, and galloped untill my back hurt the shock it got when everytime the horse landed on the ground with his hooves from the little moment of suspension.

I saw a huge stump, where we galloped towards. I screamed and thought the horse wouldn't go over it, but she jumped over it like it was nothing. I screamed, when I felt how the horse deposited of the soil with his powerfull and muscled hind legs. For one moment we flew in the air, as light as a feather. I kept on grabbing the manes, hoping I wouldn't fall off. I hoped we could fly, fly away from everything. Together. The Jack could only laugh. This was a beautiful dream, and actually it was the best I've ever had.

_You were brave._

I felt how unfortunately we hit the ground, and how my back protested in pain, begging me to stop.

"Jack! I'm tired!" I cried. "Let her stop please!"

Jack made her go slower by using his voice in a gentle way. The horse was probably also done with galloping, and stopped.

With no warning, he threw himself off the back of the horse, taking me with him. We landed laughing in the grass between the thousends of flowers. He lay next to me, and took his and in mine. This was such a different Jack then I always knew. We looked to the blue sky above us.

"That was fun indeed." I sighed, snickering.

Jack smiled. I didn't knew why, but I turned my head towards him, bended just like him and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was actually kissing with Jack! What the- We broke apart. I casted my eyes down. My lips tingled.

"Jelsa?" He wispered, smiling.

"Jelsa." I said, and layed my head on his chest.

I didn't kissed with Jack the cold conceited jerk I experience everyday, I kissed with a person who was kind, devoted, carefree, gentle, brave, smiled and laughed and a person who loved who he was.

_You were my son, my son where I was so proud of._

* * *

><p><strong>Jelsa all tha way! Haha! I loved writing this chapter, but don't worry more Jelsa will come next chapter, and more background story will come. From both sides. Did you saw the references I put in? From Aladdin ('Do you trust me') to his father who described him on the way Elsa experienced him in her dream? What did you thought about the Jelsa fluff? Do you understand more of Jack's behaviour now? Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The truth

**Hello everybody, and welcome to chapter 9! I don't really have something to say haha, only that after this chapter, the upcoming chapters are also going to be more about Hiccup, Merida, Eugene and Rapunzel, pranks with teachers and Lacrosse competitions etc. I got this suggestion from Aya, a guest who reviewed in chapter 5, but untill now I wasn't able to put her suggestion in it, because Jelsa had to come soon haha! **

**These are not going to be filler chapters, but just also more about the 'side' characters. And the full background story of Jack will be explained. so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA: <strong>

She frowned. She crawled herself up in a ball, deep under the soft and warm sheets. It sounded weird, but these sheets smelled...different. She knew the smell so well, but also really not... It was Jack... Where was she?

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw her room... Huh, no? It was the same room as her, but it way more...boy like? What? She raised in stress, an ran through her hair. Luckily nobody ley next to her, so nothing weird happened, but why was she laying here?

She thought and thought, hoping to get some memories back from yesterday... Key... Jack... Dreams... Oh, she knew... She sighed. That Jack was really an ass, with what he did, but she couldn't banish the beautiful dream she got this past night. He looked so... Different for some reason. He was happier, and most of all, he was happy with who he was, or was the talking bluf now?

She looked around, and found out she was all alone. Where were the boys, and most important, where were the girls? Didn't she and all the others had to go to their classes? She walked around the room, and she found a little paper on probably Hiccups' bed.

_Hey Els, we (kind of Merida, Alice and me, Jasmine) are horse riding, and the boys are somewhere else, probably playing soccer or something, we don't know where Jack is, but yeah. P.E. Is canceled we heard from Rapunzel yeah! Bye see you laterzz! -The girls._

She walked through the room. It was clear this was a boys room, everywhere were laying clothes on the ground, playstation and DVD player were anabled to the tv, an Iphone was standing in some Beats boxes, beds weren't maked, and that well-known and oh so denial Axe deo was standing on some dresser. She knew it was Jack's because she always smelled that well-known Axe smell that hung around him, mixed with Bleu de Chanel perfume.

She walked further, and saw a photo of... A brightly smiling Jack with a girl who was sitting on his shoulders, laughing? Jack was fourteen here probably, and the girl couldn't be older than six. She felt her head spinning, she got flashbacks back from the dream she had this past night. The same smile, the same dazzleing, beautiful but playful devious sparkle in his eyes, the same care-free attitude. He still had it, but in a more rebel way she didn't liked.

Maybe it was better to change herself in her uniform, because in an hour she had to be sitting in her lesson. She looked around the room for her clothes, and they were hanging on the chair in front of the studydesk. She walked towards it, and began changing herself. She now saw she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She inmediately saw she was wearing Jack's sweatpants.

She undressed herself, and just when she wanted to put on her bra, the door that leaded to the bathroom opened. She froze, when she saw that Jack walked into the room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. If that towel would fall.._.o god_.

She yelled. Long and high pitched. For fifteen seconds to be exactly. Taking no break to catch a breath. While grabbing the blouse of her uniform to cover herself.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! WAS HE AL THAT TIME TAKING A SHOWER?! WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICED SOMETHING?!' A voice in her head screamed.

Both froze when they saw eachother like this. Jack's eyes widened. Elsa kept on screaming and yelling. She was so ashamed, and she felt she furiouly blushed.

"Calm down, calm down, jezus, It's just me!" He said, while walking towards her. With no warning he placed a hand on her mouth, so she couldn't scream anymore. She felt how his bare shoulder touched her collar bone and it sent shivers down her spine.

She had the idea she was going to hyperfentilate, she kept on saying and trying to scream things at him, but you could only hear muffles. He grabbed her thightly, while still placing a hand on her mouth.

Her chest was going up and down in a fast pace, she was trembling, because she had the idea she didn't got any air.

'Jack Frost, half naked, grabbing me, covering my mouth while I'm also half naked, I don't survive this!' She thought in panic.

"Elsa, you are giving me a hear problem if you don't shut your damn mouth now." He warned. She finally managed to calm down and think, and when she did, the only thing she could think of was that she wanted him out of her personal, no intimate space. She sank her teeth in his mouth and bit him. Hard.

"AUCH! ELSA CAT-HEAD!" He cursed, while inmediately pulling his hand back and flipping it up and down with a painful face. He took three steps backwards, so he was safe from her teeth.

"Have you been a Piranha in your previous life? Jeez, you are biting my fucking hand off." He cursed, still with a painful face.

"Jack! What are you doing here?! I am standing here. Almost naked. Go AWAY!" She yelled at him in anger. She could conceal herself in the last minute from throwing the Axe deodorant-,who was standing behind her, to his face. She clutched her blouse against her chest, being scared to death Jack would see anything.

"I was taking a shower, and you don't have to shame youself, because your posture is amazing." He said wiggleing his eyebrows, while crossing his arms.

Did he tried to flirt with her? No way. "Calm down tiger." She said, while grabbing a brush that was laying behind her on the desk. She held in in front of her with stretched arms, so she had the idea she could defend herself with it. Where she didn't thought about, was that the blouse she first clutched against her chest fell down.

She gasped, while she followed it fall down to the ground with her eyes. She kept on standing where she was, across Jack, making no move. She was officially half naked. She firmly closed her eyes in embarassement, hoping this was a nightmare and that when she opened her eyes, she would wake up and find out this was all a dream.

She opened her eyes, but Jack was still standing in front of her, shocked by the sudden sight he got. He was also not making a move, an expression, he just looked at her, from top to bottom. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. She looked intentively at him, hoping he would avert his gaze, but he didn't.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" She defended herself, still not making a move because she was too shocked to do.

Before Jack could answer, the door opened and Eugene walked in, coming back from playing soccer. "Hey Jackie, I was thinking what if we-" Eugene looked up. He was shocked when he saw the scene in front of him. A Jack Frost with only a towel wrapped around his waist and an Elsa half naked. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Uh bad moment I see... I'll come back later when you two are done with toying with eachother." He said awkwarkly, while pointing to the door.

Elsa felt tears forming in her eyes. This was the most embarassing moment of her life. She felt so un-comfterble and exposed. Almost litterly. A tear ran down her cheek, while Jack showed no emotion, he was as shocked as Elsa.

How embarassing was it when your biggest enemy and his best friend see you like this?

"Hey Eugene, what's wrong? Can I come in?" She heard Hiccup asking, who was standing outside.

"No, you can not! AND NOW GO! BOTH OF YOU!" Elsa yelled actually at both of them. Eugene didn't moved, he just looked, raising an eyebrow. Pretty awkward when you see your _captain of the lacrosse team and headmonitor _like this...

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at them. She picked her blouse from the from the ground, clutched it against her chest, walked towards Eugene, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him with him to the door, while Eugene was struggleing.

"Hey missy,-"

"ELSA." She shot at him, still pulling him to the door.

"Uh what you want. _Elsa_, this is my dorm and-"

"And I don't care. Mr Fitzherbert, you are leaving this room right now and-"

"I'm muddy all over, look at me I need to take a shower and-"

"Go take a shower by the girls, run to that Rapunzel of you, go showering together, I don't fucking care what you are doing with her, but you are leaving this room!" She said, now arriving at the door with still pulling a struggleing Eugene with her.

She opened the door, and jerked him forward, so he almost stumbled, and fell on his nose. He did fell on the floor in the corridor on his knees, and crawled inmediately backwards, with his back against the wall afraid that maybe she would hit him with a frying pan. "NOW!" She ended yelling. Her yell echoed through the whole corridor, but she didn't cared.

"Okay, so I think that's a '_no_' when I ask if I may come in?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow. In answer, she slammed the door as hard as she could right in the boys' faces and turned around, burrieing her face in her hands. Her shoulders jolted, while letting out a sob. 'Pull yourself together Elsa, don't cry. They are not worth it." A strong voice in her head said, but it meant nothing of what it said, because she knew she would cry anyway.

She walked, still clutching the blouse against her chest, hoping Jack didn't saw anything of the scene he just saw in front of him, but she knew it was too late and that he saw everything.

She walked to the chair where her clothes ley on, grabbed them, and walked to the bathroom, to change herself without having a Jack Frost standing in front of you, looking at you like you are an animal in a zoo, they can inembarracedly stare at. She locked the bathroom, actually determined to never come out.

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

She couldn't stay here, she realized after she changed herself. She opened with trembling hands the bathroom door, with the biggest reluctance she'd known. She didn't wanted to catch up with Jack again, but she had to pass him if she wanted to walk out of the boys room.

Dressed up, she walked out of the bathroom, lifting arrogant her chin, while not saying a word to him, and walked past Jack, without giving him even a glance. Jack changed himself into his uniform in the mean time.

She tried to show to him she didn't cared about the whole situation, but deep down, she knew it was stupid to think he forgot what he just saw.

She now realized she didn't had the key of her dorm, but Jack did. She now realized she actually didn't had to sleep this past night with Jack! He had the damn key the whole time. The idea made her even more angrier. She walked back, and grabbed the key on the desk.

She didn't wanted to go to class. Eugene made his own story about this, and before she knew it, the whole Boarding School, inclusive Hans would call her a slut. She walked to her room, determined to never come out of it anymore.

**JACK:**

He sighed when she closed the door of the room. What just happened, was the last thing he expected from a 'normal' Tuesday morning. The scene kept on replaying in his head. He couldn't banish it, it was so weird to see her like this. Even when he didn't wanted too, she was beautiful.

He rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "Jack, concentrate yourself." He wispered to himself.

In half an hour he had his first lesson, but third period. He had French from Gothel, and he didn't knew if he didn't liked French because of Elsa or her...

* * *

><p><strong>HALF AN HOUR LATER:<strong>

Jack walked with his friends to the French lesson of Gothel. Since Rapunzel and Eugene were dating, she was walking with him and Eugene too, and was always on his side. They walked into the classroom.

Rapunzel was talking enthousiastic about paintings she saw. She was very creative, and he wasn't a fan of Art, but he loved it when she talked about it. "Did you ever saw a painting that big?! The painting that's called 'I see the light' with like a Kingdom on it in the night, with a lake around it and a boat with two people and it was like a thousend lanterns were up in the sky and then you had like-"

"Stars, Mrs. Corona. They are stars." Mrs. Gothel corrected Rapunzel, as soon as she was in earshot. She sat down on her teacherschair, while she had her nails at auction. He rolled with his eyes.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's a wiseacre." Jack wispered to her, while walking to his table.

"What did you said Mr. Frost?" Gothel said on a warned tone.

"Nothing I said you were the most beautiful woman I've ever...uh seen." He said quickly, hoping she wouldn't pay attention to him, and luckily she did.'#gagging' he thought.

Everybody was in the classroom, talking, laughing, having fun. Everyone except for Elsa. Where was she? He looked at Rapunzel, but the chair next to her was..empty.

"Okay everyone pay attention to me please, merci. Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire un texte et de traduire, puis nous traitons la grammaire du chapitre 5."** (A/N) I used no translator gèhè :D Question: do you get French in school as a subject? Tell me from which country you are :D**

He sighed, and rested his head on his hand. "Eugenelina." He wispered through gritted teeth. Eugene looked up when he heard his name.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a pen? I don't have one." Jack wispered.

"Ofcourse. Catch!" Eugene smiled, while throwing it to the other side of the clasroom, where Jack sat. Jadk catched it, with no effort.

"Mr Fitzherbert, I am going to warn you just once and-" Gothel looked up. It was silent in the classroom, and everyone looked also up. "Does someone knows where Mrs Arendelle is?"

"No." Everyone said on the same monotone voice.

Eugene raised and spoke. "Yeah I saw her! I came back from soccer and she was like half naked with Jack and-"

"EUGENE!" Jack warned him. All his fangirls looked up to him with a mortifying glare. Ugh, he could facepalm so hard right now. Why couldn't Eugene shut his mouth for once?! He was such a gossip girl sometimes.

'There goes your personal Jack Frost fanclub+ harem.' A voice in his head sang.** (A/N) XD**

"What?!" All the girls yelled in disbelieve. Gothel also looked up when she heard what Eugene said.

"Yes and I walked in, saw these two love birds, and I was like, nah, I wait until you two are done toying with eachother." He said sassy, still raised. The whole classroom bursted out in laughter.

Jack groaned, while giving Eugene a mortifying glare. Oh, he was so dead. Luckily he didn't twisted the story, by saying they were making out or something, but it wouldn't take long, untill Eugene made his own version of the whole situation.

"You. Me. After this period." Jack wispered warning in-audible to Eugene, while making a 'off-with-your-head' gesture, but Eugene could only smile.

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't showed up in fourth period, not in fifth, and also not in sixth. It was already half past five and if he had to believe Merida, she also didn't appeared on the extra Lacrosse practice, and if he had to believe the stories, she was always present on the trainings. She was captain, so without her there was no 'team' to speak about.<p>

He had to admit it, he was worried where she was, even now he hated her, I mean, yes it's horrible when a boy sees you like this when you hate him. If he was a good friend of her, there was no problem, but it wasn't only him, ofcourse Eugene also saw everything and ofcourse _Mr. Gossip-girl_ aka Eugene made his own version of what happened. He hasn't heard the current version, but actually he wasn't eagering to hear it, because luckily Melfor hasn't arrived yet, because if she hears of this 'gossip', He's dead.

He walked towards the huge central hall, where the big double staircase was. Rapunzel was talking to Eugene.

"I can't believe it, Elsa would never kiss Jack, she hates him!" Rapunzel said head shooking.

"Well _Blondie_, I have it from a loyal sources and it's true." Eugene said, while looking at his nails.

"Tell me the story once more!" Rapunzel demanded. Jack walked behind a pillar, to hear what Eugene was going to say now.

"Well, I was coming back from soccer and I have to admit it, we trained good! So, I just walking down the corridor to my room, with my cool walk as always, just walking, when I heard weird noises."

Jack rolled with his eyes.

"So I came into the room, and I found a passionately Elsa with Jack, kind of making out. Future Mrs. Frost became mad because I disturbed their 'moment' so she threw me out, so they could continue their heated-"

Jack couldn't hear more of this. "That's NOT TRUE EUGENE!" Jack yelled, now appearing from behind the pillar.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Eh, Eugene did you know Jack was here?"

Eugene scratched awkwardly the back of his head. Jack walked furious to Eugene.

"You dick-head! You know this isn't the truth! You are just twisting the plot to make some juicy gossip out of this story! How could you Eugene! I expected better from you!" Jack yelled, while pointing to Eugene with his index-finger.

"I-I was just-"

"Rapunzel you want to know the _real_ story?" Jack said, while looking with a mortifying glare to Eugene when he spoke out the word 'real'.

Rapunzel nodded softly, a bit shocked by the sudden appearence of him.

"Jack what's wrong with you?" Eugene asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jack groaned. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I'll tell you what wrong with me: I took a shower, I thought Mrs. Sleeping Beauty wasn't awake yet, so I just walked in with a towel wrapped around my waist, but I found a changing Elsa who just was going to put on her bra, it was a stupid CO-INCIDENCE, then_ Mr. Gossip-girl _aka your boyfriend came in, made a whole twisted rumour of this and now everyone is freaking out." He said, while raising his voice. Without waiting for an answer, he walked to the stairs and ran to room 326 to see if Elsa was alright and left Rapunzel and Eugene for dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of her door. He raised his hand to knock, but he didn't knocked. His hand was still suspended in the air, but made no move. Maybe she wasn't even here... He sighed. What was he doing? What's wrong with him. Elsa is a cold, soulless cat-head...right?<p>

He had to try it and without thinking he knocked.-something he inmediately geretted because there was no way back now.

No answer, not even a sound. No, nothing. Maybe she was in libary...

'Jack you are not going to search all over this damn Boarding School, searching for somebody who doesn't even has the need to see you now! And what could you say? 'Sorry'?! Right, you fucked it up again. Very well done Jackie.' A voice in his head scoffed.

But he had to know if she was in her room. He still had the bobby pin in his pocket and forced the keyhole. With a soft screech the door opened.

This was the first time he heard something. A sob? He raised an eyebrow, and opened the door even further.

There was Elsa, sobbing in the corner of the room. Her legs were pulled up and rested her head on her knees, while she wrapped her arms around her pulled up legs.

"Eh Elsa?" He asked softly, while knocking on the door again.

She was crying her eyes out. "Go a-away, just le-leave me b-be." She sobbed, not even looking up. It was clear she was too ashamed to face him after what happened.

Jack stood there, motionless. He didn't knew what to do. She was so... Vulnerble. He never saw her like this. Always he hoped for this moment, Elsa, crying her eyes out because of _naughty Jack_, always he hoped for the moment that she was shattered, for the moment he won, for the moment there was nothing left of her.

Here, there she was in front of him, but he didn't felt anything. He didn't felt happyness, he didn't felt relief, he didn't felt like a victor, no, the only thing he felt was emptyness and grief.

He finally moved and walked very cautious towards her, stil not really knowing what to do.

"What do you want? GO AWAY!" She yelled. She finally looked up. Her make-up was everywhere, her eyes were blood-shot, and she looked so fragile, like she could break instantly.

Jack kept on walking to her, and layed very slowly a hand on her jolting shouder, while everything in his was screaming.

'FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Jezus, it's only a matter of time, and you can begin a special shelter for boarderline Elsa's.'

Elsa looked questioning at him, not averting her gaze from him. It was clear she didn't expected this from him.

"H-hey, a-are you...eh alright?" He asked worried. He leaned against the wall, and sunk down to the floor, so he sat next to her.

**ELSA:**

Why was he suddenly so nice?

"N-not really." She answered, while casting her eyes down. "Ofcourse Eugene twisted the whole story and now everyone calls me a slut, thereby, I miss my family." She sighed, with a trembled voice, while she moved her sleeve along her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Listen Elsa, I have to be honest: Yes, Eugene twisted the story, and I said something about it. To be honest, I'm damn mad at him, but about your family...eh you can see them in the vacation in about two weeks?" He said, while scratching the back of his head.

She sighed irritated. "Don't you see?! My sister is at the other side of the ocean and my parents are dead!" She said rasing her voice, while raising. She walked to the most nearby window and stared outside, to the falling snow. It was a long time ago she spoke about this. Nobody knew this. She didn't talked about it, with nobody, not even with her friends.

**JACK:**

Jack was shocked. He expected with everybody, except for Elsa. So he wasn't the only one with a not-so-perfect family... This was the reason she acted so cold, like a bitch, a cat-head and so soulless! She built a mental wall around her and everybody who came too close, was going to be shut out.

A tear ran down her cheek, while she still looked with a blank expression outside. He saw her face in the reflection of the glasswindow. He now realized there was no girl no shatter, make vulnerble, make to cry, make insecure she already was all this, but she hid it from everybody.

Why was he so mean? Why was he such a jerk? She was right. He was just a rich, conceited jerk who had to knew his place in life.

"Sorry, I... I didn't knew that." He said, while scratching the back of his head. It that the only thing you can say Frost?! What would she think of this? Idiot, coward, you loser.' A voice in his head yelled at him.

"I was there." She wispered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I was there when they died. They died in front of my own eyes. On the ship. The cruiseship we were on for three weeks. They died in front of my own damn eyes! The ship was sinking, I tried to grab their hands but it was too late... I saw how they were pulled to the bottom of the ocean. If I just grabbed their hands, a second earlier they... They would've... It my fault they died, it's all my fault." She wispered, while the hot tears ran down her cheek. Tear for tear ran down her cheek, while she wasn't even blinking.

Jack didn't moved. He was too shocked. He couldn't think about it. The scene he sas in his head was horrifying. Think how you see your parents, dragged down to the bottom of the ocean, and you have to look, you have too see everything.. The idea made him naucious.

"It's not your fault Elsa." He wispered almost in-audible.

Elsa didn't answered. It was like she shut all her hear senses out, like she didn't listened, not even heard him!

"Elsa, listen to me it's not your fault!" He said, now raising his voice.

Elsa still didn't said, or did anything. She was still standing with her back towards him.

"Elsa answer me, for gods sake!" He said, now raising. He walked towards her, while he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He layed his hands on her shoulders. What did he had to do to make her believe?!

He looked into her blue eyes. They were so different now, totally not the Elsa he always knew. And he had to be honest, he never actually really looked deep into her eyes. Yes, just looking deep, but not deep, and finding an other person in it.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore!" She sighed wispering. "Please don't tell this to anyone! I don't want that they are going to call me 'pathetic' or 'the poor little girl' or that they are going to treat me different." She said.

"I won't day anything." He said, while he layed a finger on his lips. And he meant it.

He had to make this up with her. "Elsa I have to apologize. If I knew the situation you are in, then I would never threw a glass of water in your face, being such a jerk, and most of all I would've never made that cocky comment about what your mother would think of you-"

Before he knew it, Elsa was crying again. She burried her head in her hands. Her shoulders jolted.

**FLASHBACK**

"Run to your mommy and cry your eyes out about naughty Jack, Elsa. What would your mother think of a daughter like you? A wiseacre, a bitch, an eavesdropper, cat-head and just the coldest person I know. You know what I think? That you can't even be nice to a person, you shut everybody out who comes into your personal space, and don't say I'm wrong because I'm right. Qu'est-ce que votre reponse madame of Arendelle?"

**END FLASHBACK**

'You, you, ASSHOLE!' A voice in his head screamed to him.

He inmediately felt guilty when he said it. When he said that sentence on the Lacrosse field her expression was so blank and cold, not revesling a blink of the grief she told him here, and look at her now, he doesn't even says it again and she cries... He knew people could 'act' in a certain way, but Elsa was the best at hiding her identity.

"I am so sorry please forgive me..." He sighed.

"No, I've been a bitch to you without even a reason since the first day we met. I close myself mentally and talk with anyone where how I really feel. And that's why I need to find an exhaust valve, and the only thing I could do at that point is ... Being a bitch do against other people. But you know? As soon you show your weakness, everybody will crush you, but that never again." She said bitter, while casting her eyes down.

**ELSA:**

Why was she telling him this? She was the one who hated him so much right? Something in her admired him he was so outgoing, maked friends like it was nothing, and _always_ saw bright side of life.

**JACK:**

_Never again_? What happened to her? Was she..? No that was impossible not Elsa. Elsa is damn hot, smart, and most popular girl of Boarding School.

"Crushed? You? I think I missed something." Jack said serious, while he raised his eyebrows. He slowly lifted gently her chin, so she faced him.

"Why are you so surprised about that?" She asked, while cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well because you are..eh." He felt he blushed. "Eeh.." He cleared his throat awkwarkly. Come on Frost. "Because you are kind of damn hot and smart and eh.."

'Loser.' A voice in his head choked.

Elsa smiled softly. "You think?" She asked. It was clear she was insecure, a thing he never heard from her.

"Yes, I do." He mumbled softly. He didn't dared to look at her for some reason.

"But please, tell me why people eh, bullied you." He asked.

'Maybe she doesn't even want to talk about it, you idiot. Yeah, let her remember her past, that helps her feeling better.' A voice in his head snapped.

"It was before I came on Boarding School, I was in Norway going to the primary school... They said I was a nerd because I read a lot, stole my books, called me ugly, threw me against walls, one even slapped me." She said softly. He looked up. Where she's already been through... Jesus.

'Call her ugly? What was wrong with these suckers?!'

"You know what I mean, girl is bullied and you don't want to happen it again, so you built a mental wall around yourself, so you become the asshole, or in my way the bitch." She said bitterly, while looking at her shoes.

"I see." Jack said with a sigh.

"Sometimes, I'm still very insecure about myself, like when you saw me his morning... I feel so insecure... I felt inmediately like in my past, but I just want people to see it."

"You don't dare to tell this to anyone, because you are dead, Frost." She said threatening. Her eyes became in one second from 'kind' to 'spitting fire' and he saw inmediately the Elsa with the cold glare, the Elsa he despised so much.

"Elsa," Jack began, by crushing over her threatening message, "I think people can only accept you how you are really if you accept yourself."

'It's only a matter of time, and you are going to say sentences like: 'it is health that is real worth, and not pieces of gold and silver.' A voice in his head wistled.

"It's good too hear that I'm not the only one with the perfect family." He sighed, while averting his head.

"What do you mean Jack?" She asked confused, while she moved her head in his direction.

"Did you ever know why I was even sended to this whole place?" He asked. Elsa shook her head.

"You know, I was kind of a different person than I am now.., at least that's what my father assured. He said I was kind, brave, always laughing,-"

"Always smiling, devoted, gentle, and care-free." She ended wispering, but they said it in unison. They both looked up.

Jack took a step backwards, confused, but shocked.

"H-how do you know all..this?" He gasped, while his eyes widened.

"I... I dreamed about you." She wispered, almost in-audible. She casted her eyes down.

"A-about what? D-did you saw a situation with me and my parents and-"

"No. I was in a flower field...with you." She ended wispering, while looking at him with the last word.

"I saw a different you Jack, it wasn't you! It had to be someone else!" She began.

"No, it was me. I will tell you.. Someday. But what happened in that dream?" He asked.

"Well, I was in a flower field, I ley down and suddenly, you were laying next to me. You jumped up and told me to run... We ran through the field, both laughing...laughing about nothing, about the fun we had.. I don't know. Then we saw...horses. You climbed on one, and took me with it. We galloped through the field, with the whole herd behind us, we were chasing the wind and touching the sky."

Jack smiled. It sounded like a beautiful dream, that was why she smiled in her sleep.

"All the time I heard this voice... It always began with 'you were.' You didn't heard it for some reason. It was a male voice. Anyway, we were galloping and galloping and then we stopped. You threw yourself off the horse, and pulled me with you, so we both fell into the flowers, laughing. You grabbed my hand..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And then we... We uhm.." She averted her gaze.

"Yes?" He asked, while looking intentively at her.

"We kissed." She said, casting her eyes down.

Jack was speechless. Kissing with her... After all what he heard, and saw of her these past thirty minutes he was in her room, he didn't mind, but kissing with the cold, mysterious Elsa he despised so much?

He smirked, to Elsa's surprise he saw. "And, how was I?" He laughed, while without thinking, taking her hand.

Elsa blushed. "Good. I guess. I never kissed someone for real." She wispered, now blushing furiously.

'WHAT?! How the fuck is that possible? Okay mind-blown over here.' The voice he called, Jackie yelled in his head.

"What? You never kissed someone?" He asked.

"Uh no, stupid huh?" She sighed, while scratching the back of her head.

"No. No it's not." He wispered, while he lifted her chin. It was silent

"Why don't we just start over new?" He asked with a smile.

Elsa smiled back. This was the first time in forever he saw her smile, and dang, he already loved it when she did. A beautiful sprakle in her eyes appeared and her cheeks became a shade of rouge, dang.

He hugged her thight. He smelled her shampoo, mint and apple, and dang what a good combination! Elsa wrapped her arms around him. She finally accepted him in her personal space, she accepted him!

"Hi, I'm Jack and I like warm hugs." He wispered huskily in her ear with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, he finally discovered the truth behind her... BUT THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET! HAHA! WE ARE FAR FROM DONE, NO THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! <strong>

**SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! I always try to listen to you guys and try to out them in. **

**REVIEW! Did you liked/hated this chapter? Do you now understand Elsa? Did you liked the way it turned out that they now do like eachother. And people admit it, it's way better to have this kinds of stories and not like 'she hates him, but secretly loves him', don't you think? Review! Love you guys! -Gracialoveme**


	10. Chapter 10 Your first kiss

**Hey everybody! Welcome to a new chapter! From here it will be Jelsa! Mention that we aren't even at half of the story I guess. A lot will happen! And I have planned like a two HUGE plottwists for the future of this story, with it's consequence and you guys are really going to hate me, or going to yell NO IS THIS THE END?! when you read it, but I swear, it's going to be alright! Don't worry, I promise, I won't mess this story up, but this is all planned for the future haha! **

**It will continue where the previous chapter ended! Sorry for the short chapter, next will be long, where also a lot will be explained to you guys! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10: Your first kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK: <strong>

They they still hugged eachother. He smelled the scent of her hair. Her soft platinum blonde hair touched his cheek, he felt how she clamped herself at him like he was a life buoy, but he didn't mind. She was safe, in his arms. He had the idea he could drown into them. He got so much admiration for her how she managed to live in this situation.

There were no words for this atmosphere. Sad, but also relieved. Relieved that they finally could look eachother in the eyes without sharing a glare, or a mortifying look, no they look at eachother with a smile. A genuin smile.

For some reason he felt tears forming in his eyes, and before he knew it, a tear ran down his cheek. He didn't cared about what she would think about this, his friends, the whole Boarding School, he was sick of hiding his true self behind a mask and acting '_the cool guy who never cried'. _

He wanted to conceal a jolt from his shoulders, but it was useless. He felt that Elsa looked up.

"A-are you crying?" She asked softly through her tears.

They broke apart. He looked into her watery sapphire blue eyes and he nodded softly while casting his eyes down. "I'm weak I know." He sighed, while casting his eyes down, while he scratched the back of his head.

"What? No Jack! People cry, not because they are weak, but because they are strong enough for too long." She wispered.

He was silent. It took a few seconds before he realized what she said. He couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." He wispered.

"Why?" She wispered back, while looking at him with a smile.

He nervously ran through his hair, while staring at the ground. "For not...laughing. I know it's very funny to see Jack crying but-"

"Sssh, I would never laugh at you because you are crying. That would he soulless, and harsh." She wispered back.

He looked up and again looked into her eyes. "Jack?" She asked.

"Yes?"

It was clear she hesitated if she had to ask it. There was a silence, a bit painful. Elsa tried to avoid eye contact, and it was clear she searched for the right words to choose. "Is there a chance your parents will ever get the old Jack back? The one I see now?" She almost wispered.

His eyes widened and took a step back. "No. No one can change me, never." He said abrubtly. He wasn't sure of what he said, but he was scared. Scared to be weak.

Elsa inmediately casted her eyes down and he saw she was startled from his sudden reaction. "I-I'm sorry it was stupid to hope you would say...yes." She wispered, while shooking softly her head. She also took a step back, out of his personal space, but now he also was out of hér personal space. This was another way of shutting people out, because he knew that he now didn't had to try to come in again.

He didn't knew what to do, neither answer. He could cast his eyes down. Was he saying to himself he didn't wanted to be changed? Just so one could harm him? Not again like his parents did? This kind of rebel behaviour made him feel like he was safe, no one had to see how he really felt, he was behind his safe mental wall, and he wasn't determined to go outside his comfort zone.

"I... I'm sorry Elsa." He said. It was still a bit awkward to talk to her, after all what happened. "I think I'll head back to my eh, room." He mumbled.

'Wow Jack, you should get an award for 'being the best jerk when it comes to shutting people out'' A voice in his head said on a monotone.

He turned around and walked out of the room, to his own room.

**ELSA:**

She looked as he leaved the room. She inmediately averted her head at sat down on the edge of her bed. Stupid to think that he would even change. Change for her, for his parents, and weirdest of all: Why did she suddenly cared about him? Was it because of that dream, that she knew he could be different?

'Dreams are dreams, Elsa. If he wants to change, he does. Look at him: When he wanted to change to a rebel he did, it's not his plan to change back into what he was. He is a rebel and he will always be. He will always try to wear that mental wall who tells him not to change into a 'weak' and sensitive cry baby, accept it.' A voice in her head sighed.

**JACK: **

He walked into his room. Hiccup, Eugene and Peter were sitting in the room, all listening to music, who was connected to Eugene's boxes.

"I wonder if Astrid ever looks at me when I don't look." Hiccup sighed.

"Hic, I have to tell you the truth, now you have two girls who can shoot you down like an animal, so nah, I don't think so." Eugene smirked, while patting Hiccup on the back. Eugene grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the popcorn bag next to him and stuffed his mouth with it.

"Awnd Bhye Thew Way, I thwink-Hey Jackwie! Did you fwind wour Ice Qwueen?" Eugene asked, while he spoke and ate at the same time, so the popcorn fell out of his mouth. He looked ridiculous. And with that he meant ridiculously awesome. The boy laughed and Eugene wiggled with his eyebrows.

Jack slightly nodded.

Eugene swallowed. "Well it was about time, that took long, I cam't imagine you look for a person who so cold." Eugene laughed, while Hiccup and Peter both nodded with him.

"You really have no idea where she has been through! Stop with making prejudices! You can do that if you truly know where a person had been through!" He said, raising his voice. He was still mad at Eugene. What a jerk.

Eugene wistled soft. "Someone in here had a good conversation with her."

"Yes. Yes indeed, and if you know her real story you will have damn respect for her!" Jack defended Elsa. He walked to the Beats boxes and unplugged Eugene's telephone, so the music stopped.

"I doubt it with what she has 'been through'." Eugene shrugged.

"You want to know her real story? I don't even care if you want to hear it, and I actually promised I would keep it a secret, but on this point I don't fucking care. I shall tell you her real story. I'll tell you the truth, the truth about Elsa."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY:<strong>

**ELSA:**

She walked to her classroom to have Biology. Merida, Jasmine and Alice were on her side. For some reason it was silent, but Elsa just wanted to have silence. To have a moment for herself. It was mentally almost unbearable, after all what happened yesterday.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She inmediately turned around. It was the gang of Eugene, Hiccup, Peter and Jack, but Jack was no where to be seen?

"Yes?" She kind of shot at them.

Eugene opened his mouth to speak. "I, eh we uhm, wanted to say eh...sorry." He said softly. She saw he actually wanted to cast his eyes down, but he looked deep into her eyes. This was genuin and not a stupid joke, but her question was, why and for what?

She saw Merida. Jasmine and Alice all raised an eyebrow. "Girls, walk further without me, I'll come later." She demanded. Merida wanted to open her mouth, but Elsa cut her off. "It's alright."

The girls walked away, and now it was only Elsa with a whole gang of boys she didn't liked.

"Fitzherbert what do you mean?" She asked matter-of-factly, while rolling her eyes. Could boys be clear for once?

"I uh we heard it." Hiccup spoke, while making a pointing to the gang by the word 'we'

"It? What? Be clear." Elsa said irritated. She wanted to turn around and walk further to her classroom, but Hiccup stopped her.

"Elsa we know it, you past. We know everything."

* * *

><p><strong>JACK: <strong>

He almost ran down the corridor. He was late for his class, and Aster wasn't happy if he came late.

'Run you idiot, run!' A voice in his head yelled at him. His legs were begging him to stop, but he kept on running.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and roughly pinned him against the wall. It was Elsa.

"Hey Elsa! I-"

"You jerk!" She shot at him with fire in her eyes. O god, there it comes.

"Elsa, we are not getting into a quarrel again, okay? Sorry that I told them, but they had to know it, it's for the best. Eugene has so much respect for you he'll never act cold to you anymore, and-"

"Don't you see? This was the exact thing I didn't wanted! People who are treating me different because I have been through so much! Thank you Jack for ruining my life again!" She said, before giving him a bitchclap. He felt how she hit him hard. His cheek burned, and it became red. He inmediately held his hand on it and groaned in pain.

Elsa wanted to walk away, but he was done with this behaviour of her. He grabbed her from behind, just like she grabbed him and pinned her against the wall. Elsa struggled against him, but he was stronger.

"Listen cat-head, I am sick of this behaviour! Walk away for your fears and everything! Yeah, just give Jack a bitchclap and then walk away will solve everything!" He yelled sarcastic.

"You are a breakaway and not a fighter, and it is about time you become a fighter, Elsa. The only thing I wanted was to help you, I want the best for you-"

"Since when do you want the best for me?-"

"Okay new rule: When _Jackie_ is talking, _Elsie_ is silent. Thank you. After I'm done with talking, you can bitch-clap, crotch, slap me to your heart's content, but now let me talk. Okay, so I don't care what you think of this, of me, that I broke a promise, what I usually never do, but the boys had to know the truth. The truth about the real Elsa, the person I admire so much now, even I know the side of her just for a day, but they had to know the truth. The thruth about a person who is the strongest woman I've ever known." He said, still pinning her against the wall.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him with the word 'woman', but he didn't cared. She first gave him a dead glare and suspended her hand to give him a bitchclap, but her hand kept on suspened in the air.

He flinched when she raised her hand, but when he felt no hit, he opened his eyes. He was wrong about that maybe she wouldn't slap him, because in seconds he felt she slapped him again. What was it with her?! That girl has got some balls.

"That was for not keeping your promise." She warned.

He again rubbed his cheek with a smoulder face. "I felt that, thank you, I'll never break my promise again 'kay?" He groaned.

Elsa layed her finger on his lips. A shiver ran down his spine by her touch. "And this was for being so willful yet so special, but most of all, being nice to me just on the moment when I needed it most." She wispered and gave on the same cheek she just slapped him, a kiss.

He blushed a bit, but he decided this was the moment. Right now. He layed his hand on her cheek, and slowly bended. He felt Elsa was trembling, and her eyes widened. "J-Jack I don't know how to-" but then his lips gently touched hers. This was the moment, Elsa was getting her first kiss from him. He had to do it, before someone else did it.

His lips gently grazed over hers, untill he pressed his lips upon hers but he moved his head a bit forward, so Elsa's head was pulled back a bit. He cupped the back of her head with his hand, and for some reason he felt a burning sensation in his stomach, something he couldn't describe. He made the pressure more insistent and the kisses faster.

Elsa now kind of accepted him, and she ran with her hands through his hair. He opened his mouth and Elsa did too.

A voice in his head spoke. 'What 'she doesn't know how to kiss?' This girl does know it for fucks sake! And I-'

His thoughts were interrupted, because he felt how Elsa's tongue touched his. She wants a full kiss? Woah, then she can get it. He made the kiss more passionate, more special, and for one moment he felt how they became one.

His tongue touched hers, glided over hers, she ran through his hair, their lips moved in sync, and then her fingers trailed down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wanted to stay like this for ever. Weird, kissing somone you hated yesterday, but for some reason it also gave him that feeling. That feeling that you have the idea something burns inside you, and you wish that it never fades.

**ELSA:**

She was for her feeling again in her dream, in the flowerfield, but there was one difference: This was real, and it was perfect. She felt light like a feather, like she could fly away for an instant second, taking Jack with her. Taking him where? She didn't knew. Back to the flower field? Taking him to a castle on a cloud? Taking him to heaven? Or maybe taking him somewhere only they know.

Someone cleared her throat. They suddenly broke apart. Melfor was standing in the corridor, only a few feet away. Elsa's eyes widened, just like Jack's.

"Mrs Melfor,-" Elsa began, but Melfor cut her off.

"And what does this has to mean? I think Mr Frost and Mrs Arendelle should be sitting in a lesson? Perhaps the lesson of Mr Aster, because he was looking for you two, and what do I find? Two lovebirds who are passionately kissing in the corridor." Melfor said disapproval, but she saw a playful sparkle in Melfor's eyes.** (A/N) I was thinking, and what if Melfor looked like Mc Gonnagal from Harry Potter? She kind of has the same character. Righteous, but also strict. **

"W-we are not a couple." Elsa defended herself while stammering, but she felt she furiously blushed. 'You liar...' A voice in her head groaned.

Mrs. Melfor raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She said amused with a devious, yet playful sparkle in her eyes.

"U-uhm, we uhm, let's go Elsa." Jack stammered, took her by her wrist, and pulled her with him to the classroom of Mr Aster.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa chapter 10 is doneee! I hope you guys liked it, tell me did I described their kiss well or terrible? Should it had been longer, more emotions, or was it perfect? Again thank you so much for your support!. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Change?

**Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter, I just want to say that the upcoming time (like a month) is going to be very busy for me, so I don't know if I can catch up with you guys in the way of updating every week! This also has affect on Mr and Mrs Frost story I am currently writing, BUT! Maybe I can find some time for you guys and I really hope so, because I love to write stories! Anyway, see you soon and ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 11: Change?**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat the next day in her classroom. They had History from Mr Felton, an almost retired teacher with white hair because he was so old, slender posture, and glasses, while he always wore a checkered sweater, with under it a tie and a blouse. The scent of a black board always hugged him, but she didn't cared, he was a good teacher.<p>

He always told them a story with a drawing on the blackboard of it after he told them something about the kind of subject they always had. Like, he was just finishing the curriculum of the Crusades, with the Islam and the Catholics. She could listen to this man for hours and hours and never get bored.

You were allowed to sit everywhere in the classroom, on your chair,-of course, the boys, like Jack, Eugene and Hiccup preferred the table, but they were in the back of the classroom, and you could sit in his teachers chair, and that was her place always when he told stories.

"So eventually, the Catholics came back to Europe, they lost the Crusades." Mr Felton ended, while he finished his drawing on the blackboard. Everybody sighed in content, while they dreamed away when they saw the drawing, all having a different fantasy in their heads, one even more heroic than the other.

Elsa saw Jack raised his hand. Mr Felton looked up, and narrowed his eyes to see who raised his hand. Although he wore glasses, his sight wasn't the best. "Uh, yes Mr..."

"Frost, Frost Mr Felton." Jack smiled. Elsa saw for some reason Jack's behaviour changed as longer as he was here. It looked like he accepted it that he was here in England, also he behaved different- in a good way, after he and Elsa talked.

"Oh of course, I eh forgot that, well Mr Frost that's what you get when you are an old man of 64 with white hair." He smiled devious.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, while laughing. Everybody laughed.

"Sorry Mr Frost, I forgot you also have white hair, no offense." Mr Felton laughed, while he sat down in his teachers chair, and folded his hands.

"Well, I have a question; could you tell us some of your stories?" Jack asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes? Please Mr Felton, please?" Eugene begged, with a smoulder. That was the beautiful thing about Felton, he didn't forced respect, you gave it to him, even the biggest bullies and bad boys like Eugene and Jack, because he was so wise, always calm and so friendly.

"Yes?" The whole class sighed and begged. Without arrangement, everybody folded their hands, held them in front of them with a smoulder. Everybody laughed, even Felton.

"Okay, I have a story left for you all." Mr Felton smiled. Everybody smiled and cheered.

"Okay, so do you know how the story or the myth, of how Arabian Nights has been arised?"

Everybody shook their head, but Jasmine and Aladdin didn't. Jasmine raised her hand, and Mr Felton nodded. "I know it!" Jasmine smiled.

"But that's not strange because you are from Dubai." Jack said, while he turned himself to Jasmine.

"Well Jasmine, come here in front of the classroom and make your co-students wiser with this beautiful story." Mr Felton smiled.

Jasmine nodded and walked to the front of the classroom. She cleared her throat and everybody soaked down in their chair, to hear the story in comfort.

Mr Felton sat down next to Elsa, folded his hands, and also watched his student carefully.

"Well ehm, okay so the story begins with a caliph, he lost his wife after an un-explained thing and well, he had a harem,"

"Sounds good." Eugene commented, so everybody laughed. Jack gave him a high-five. Jasmine again cleared strict her throat, and the boys were inmediately silent.

"Anyways, he had a harem, and every night he married an other girl, and then, after the wedding, you of course had your wedding night."

"This story is getting better and better with the second." Eugene again commented.

"Eugene.." Rapunzel sighed playful. Eugene gave her a wink.

"And after each wedding night he had with an other girl, he be-headed them by sunrise."

"Auch." Jack and Eugene said in unison on a mono-tone while they both layed their hands on their hearts.

Jasmine groaned. "If I'm getting comments every time I finish a line, then you can tell the story by your self in front of the classroom, Jack and Eugene." She warned irritated.

"No, eh,.. Resume your eh...story.. Please." Eugene said quickly, while he scratched the back of his head.

"But then you had a girl named Sheherazade, and she was part of the harem. She saw how every girl walked into the bedroom of the caliph and the next morning they were be-headed. She wanted it to stop and she knew it didn't took long untill she was going to be be-headed. And indeed, three weeks later, the caliph wanted her. She was being dressed up beautiful with a red satin veil, red clothes, beautiful make up, ear rings, etc. so she was at her best with the caliph."

Everybody was silent now and listened carefully to Jasmine, especially the boys, who already agreed that this was a good story. You had to see Jack's and Eugene's faces, full with wonder and they already had the most wildest fantasies in their head. Elsa snickered.

"But she was smart, and when she arrived in his bedroom, and sat down at his bed,"

The boys' eyes were almost popping out of their heads, so attentively were they listening to the story. Jack and Eugene both snickered, and were laughing and giggleing like school-girls.

"She asked him one question;"

Jasmine had all the attention from the boys, who expected something spectacular.

"Could I tell you one story before we do anything?"

The boys groaned and sighed, and in one second their attention went from 100% to 0,0.

"Oh come on! Why don't she just hooks up with him?!" Eugene yelled, while he threw his hands in the air. Everybody laughed, and Mr Felton also laughed.

Jasmine gave the boys a mortifying glare. "Woman are more than toys you can use to full-fill your sexual needs, Eugene." She said dis-approval, while lifting her chin. All the girls nodded, while Eugene and Jack yawned and mumbled something that looked like 'boring'.

"The caliph said 'yes' and Sheherazade began to tell the story about the genie in the bottle, about a boy who had no home, about that he found a magic lamp who would change his life for ever, and about an Arabian princess. When she was done with telling her story, the caliph was crying, because it was so beautiful and Sheherazade could tell stories so good. 'Do you know an other story as well?' He asked. Sheherazade nodded and now she began with telling the second story: 'Ali Baba, or how we all know the phrase: 'you open sesame.' And when the sun rose, she wasn't done yet, and the caliph wanted to know the end, and he didn't wanted to be-head her, so he said that the upcoming night she again had to come to him. Her plan worked and again she told him three stories, and when the sun rose, she again wasn't done."

"What kind of boring Etrogen sad thing have you prepared for us?" Eugene sighed, not so interested in the story anymore.

"Listen:" Jasmine demanded. "So, after 1001 Arabian Nights of telling stories to the Caliph he asked her to if she became his wife, and now for real. The harem was been removed, all the stories Sheherazade told him, were wrote down, and they lived happily ever after." Jasmine ended. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Why do they have to remove the harem? I mean, if I had one I knew what I would do with it." Eugene smiled while wiggleing his eyebrows at Rapunzel, who was giggleing by her direct boyfriend.

"Very well told Jasmine! Well who knows an other story?"

"I sir!" Merida said while raising her hand.

"Well Merida, tell us the story."

Merida walked to the front of the classroom and began talking.

"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it...,"

* * *

><p>After Mr Feltons' lesson, they walked all together to the cantine to have a lunch break.<p>

"Wow Mer, that story was so cool! So different than all the other stories!" Elsa said enthousiastic, while she layed her hand on Merida's shoulder.

Merida blushed. "Thank you, I thought maybe I could tell a story that my moth-"

Elsa saw Jack, Eugene, Hiccup, Peter and other boys who were talking to Hans and his friends, and it didn't looked like they had the most friendly conversation with eachother. "I'm sorry Merida, I have to take care of something." Elsa interrupted Merida carefully.

"Eh okay?" Merida said confused, while she stopped walking. Elsa walked on a fast pace to the two groups of boys.

"You jerk! You can't just claim the Lacrosse indoor hall! We have to train for the competition against St George's this Saturday!" Jack groaned towards Hans while he pointed a finger at him. Behind Jack were his friends standing and Rapunzel all arms crossed and with an angry expression. Across them was Hans standing, with his pathetic friends next to him, also arms crossed. The atmosphere was very tensed.

She walked faster and approached the boys.

"Yes, yes I can and we are also having a competition against St George's basketball team." Hans smirked, while cocking an eyebrow.

She was standing behind Hans, and she first doubted if she should approach him. She was still a bit scared if he would do something to her again, but she then remembered he probably wouldn't do anything to her, because they weren't alone. "Mr Westerguard." She said with high a disapproved tone in her voice while she tapped him on the shoulder.

Hans turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her, but then he deviously smirked. "Well, well, there we have Mrs of Arendelle, hey Sweetheart." He said while he stroked her cheek.

She felt how a wave of fear attacked her. Flashbacks of her and Hans came flowing in her thoughts. She rememberd how his lips were on hers, she rememberd how thight he grabbed her. She petrifyed and felt how the tears formed in her eyes. Normally she would slam his hand away, she would shot a glare at him, but she was too scared.** (A/N) I know she was kissed by Hans, but she didn't really 'kissed' you know when she said to Jack she never kissed someone. **

"Hey! How many times do I have to say you have to stay out of her way and leave her alone!" Jack warned, while he took a challenging step forward. She felt how Jack layed his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her to him, safe in his arms, but Hans didn't let her go.

Hans grabbed her more thightly and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She felt how her back pressed against him. She was scared to death. He glared down upon her, and then to Jack. She tried to escape him, but he had no effort in helding her in place.

She kicked whatever she could, and tried to pull his hand away, but Hans could only smirk by the sight of her fighting and achieving nothing. "Let me go you-"

"Sssh." Hans demanded while he layed his finger on her lips.

"Jack." She wailed, while a tear ran down her cheek.

Hiccup took a step forward. "Hans now let her go, or Jack and I are going to show you how it is to have a broken nose."

Hans snickered. "A broken nose huh? There we have our Prince Charming. And where is your Astrid? Merida? Oh no, they all discust you, they hate you Hiccup."

Jack groaned, took an other step forward and pointed his finger to Hans. "You don't dare to talk like that to my-"

"Oh and there we have Jack," Hans interrupted him harsly, still holding her thightly. "How was it, kissing Mrs Arendelle? I see you have courtship now, how cute." Hans smirked deviously.

Jack clenched his fists. "How do you-"

"Let me ask the questions, Frost." Hans groaned. Elsa still tried to escape him, by kicking, but she was getting tired of all the effort and not having any success with it.

Eugene now also took a step forwards. "Hans I swear-"

"Watch this Frost, watch and learn." Hans smirked. Everybody gasped when Hans smashed with no warning his lips upon hers. She thightly closed her eyes, hoping this was a nightmare. Her lips tingled by the sudden pressure that pressed on it. She tried everything to escape him with her last strength.

She heard Jack groaning, and together with Eugene she felt how they grabbed her by her arm and shoulders and released her from Hans. She opened her eyes and saw everybody's shocked faces by the sudden actions of Hans. Eugene gently grabbed her shoulder and leaded her safe in the middle of the group of Jack.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel exclaimed while hugging thightly. Elsa sobbed.

She inmediately looked up when she heard a _slam_. Jack officially bitch clapped Hans. She couldn't conceal a snicker with Rapunzel. Hans groaned in pain and held his hand upon his cheek.

"You keep your bloody hands off Elsa! I won't let you hurt her!" Jack groaned, while he turned his head to her when he said Elsa. That was so sweet of him. She smiled softly. He quickly winked back, before turning his head back to Hans. His messy hair moved with him, fabulous as always.

Eugene walked forward and stood next to Jack. "Okay, so now... Shut the fuck up or you have problems with _Eugenelina_ and _Jackie_." Eugene smirked, while giving Jack a high-five.

"Yeah! Kick them some ass!" Peter smirked to the group of Jack and Eugene. Hans groaned, but then turned around and left them alone.

Rapunzel still hugged Elsa. Elsa stood with her face to Jack and Eugene. Jack and Eugene walked towards her and Rapunzel, and hugged them.

Rapunzel hugged Eugene and kissed him. She fangirled. "Eugene you were so good!" She kissed him. "That's my boyfriend!" And she kissed him again. "I'm so proud of you!" And again. Eugene smiled and kissed her back. "I love you Punz." "Too." She smiled.

Everybody fangirled and smiled, even the boys. Jack walked towards Elsa and made a gesture of 'hug?' Elsa smiled and hugged him thightly.

"Thank you so much." She wispered in his ear, while an other tear ran down her cheek. She clamped heself upon him, and let out an other sob in his chest.

"Ssh it's alright Princess, I'm here." He wispered back. "I'm here."

They broke apart. Jack took his hands in hers. She casted het eyes down. He lifted her chin. She looked in his blue eyes. They had a devious sparkle in it. He now cupped her cheek. He bended, but she averted her head. Not in public. Not yet. She didn't felt more for him than just eh... Friendship. No, not yet. and she wasn't in love with him. Not yet?

He looked up. "What's wrong?" He wispered. Everybody was so busy with eachother, hugging, kissing- especially Rapunzel and Eugene, that they didn't noticed

"I.. I...we...this... Is not... A ehm, _thing_." She said with pain in her heart and casted her eyes down.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" He said it on an almost dominant tone with a warn in it. It was clear he didn't expected this reaction from her.

"Well, you thought you wanted to kiss me again, but I only want to kiss someone I eh love."

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes inmediately shot from the nice Jack she liked, to the cold cocky jerk she despised. "Huh!" He scoffed. "And what was the kiss yesterday than? So if I have to believe you that you don't love me, than you wouldn't accepted that I kissed you, isn't it Mrs Arendelle?!" He groaned. "You would've just slapped me like you always do." He shot cold at her.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Jack I didn't.." She sighed and looked in his eyes, who were just as cold as ice. She startled from the sudden change in his behaviour. "I just want to make sure we aren't in a relationship. You are so easy with this whole 'relationship' thing, but I just don't want to be disappointed again with empty promises like always." She wispered while she averted her gaze from him.

"How dare you say 'empty promises?' You know you can trust me! I-"

"No! No I can't! You just do what you want Jack!" Everybody looked up by the two argueing people. "I told you actually not to tell it to Eugene and Hiccup and-"

"Oh come on Elsa, are we going to up old grudges? You got to be kidding me. Listen, I have no time for this kind of fluffy shit. I have a competition to think about." He shot at her and turned around. He wanted to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Jack!"

He stopped walking. "Look at me." She demanded. Jack slowly turned around and looked at her. Again with that devious and competitive sparkle in his eyes that conceited jerk always had.

"This is the exact behaviour I hate so much! This is the behaviour I want you to stop! This is the exact behaviour your parents want you to stop! Turn back to the old Jack!" She begged.

"Which Jack?" He shot at her, narrowing his eyes. He again turned around and resumed walking away.

"The happy, care free, brave,-"

"I have no time for this shit Elsa. Try to change me, beg, scream, try everything, but I won't change. Never. For no one." He shot back over his shoulder.

"Good! Behave again like that stupid cocky, conceited jerk I know you don't want to be! I know you are better than all 'this'" She said while pointing at his whole being.

"I don't even care anymore! Run away Jack! Run away from the actuality, run away from your past, run away from your fears and run away from me! Run away and loose everything you love!" She yelled after him.

Jack stopped walking. He didn't turned around, he didn't said anything, he just stared forward. A tensed atmosphere araised between the two.

"I-I... Jack don't keep on saying that no one can change you I-"

"I thought you just said you didn't cared about me anymore huh?! Well I'll tell you something Elsa, I do what I want and no one can stop me, no one is telling me what to do and don't do." He shot back over his shoulder.

She sighed. This wasn't how she wanted it, she didn't wanted a quarrel. "Jack wait! Stop really I mean it!" She exclaimed while running to him. She layed her hand on his shoulders and turned him roughly around. He was surprised by her sudden action.

"Listen I..." She sighed. "I just wanted to say that when you tried to kiss me you know like ten minutes ago... Do you mean something with it or are you just showing off how fast you can get a girlfriend? Listen, I know you are not in love and I'm not too, so I don't want to kiss you again, because that feels wrong. That first kiss was perfect actually, even when actually I can't say if the kiss was good or bad because that was the first time you kissed me," She mumbled quickly.

"Anyway, I just want to say that, I wanted to make sure this is not becoming a thing, we won't become a thing, never. We're just good friends I guess. I really like the idea of being best friends with you, and I really like it that I can tell things to you I could never tell anyone, but I am not going to kiss you anymore. I feel honered I got my first kiss from you, but we are not going to be 'friends with benefits' but then in a kissing way." She said on a serious tone.

Jack was silent. He probably expected her to yell at him, telling him off, maybe again slap him, but to his-and her surprise, she stood very calm and assertive. She lifted proudly her chin, and crossed her arms.

"Okay if that's what you want, but I don't want any shit with friendzone in the future okay?" He said on a serious tone.

She could only laugh scoffing before letting out a chuckle. "Jack I swear, there has to happen a lot that I will ever fall in love with you." She said almost cold. She wanted to walk hip swinging past him, but she stopped and wispered in his ear. "Oh, and I see you and your team in an hour on the Lacrosse field outside for training, we have a competition to win."

* * *

><p><strong>And here's<strong> **chapter 11! A bit short, but the next one is about Jack's past and it's pretty long etc. Thereby I made this chapter also that I don't want any clichés in this story. Also I got a review from a guest who was very disappointed because maybe I gave you guys the wrong hint that they are in a relationship now. When I posted the previous chapter and readed it again I saw I maybe put you guys on the wrong track. **

**Listen, if you hate a person very much for like a long time, but then after a emotional 'intervention' you get to know a different side of him, etc. But when he kisses you, of course it feels bad and wrong but good but my point is: I know this is Jelsa Fandom etc and you guys want fluff inmediately. But in reality if you hated someone three days ago, you can't just fall in love with that person in one second after he gave you your first kiss! I hate these cliché stories where they inmediately fall in love after they aren't enemies anymore! But... Elsa fluff of course it will come! Next chapterrr.**

**SPOILER: Jack is going to win Elsa's heart in this fanfiction and will try to do everything she will date him eventually haha! **


	12. Chapter 12 Change

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 12! And here we have Jack's background story with all the details! Not only Jack's but also Eugene has something to share with the group.. This chapter will be continueing where the last ended! **

**Soo... ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 12: Change.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER:<strong>

**ELSA:**

She was waiting on the Lacrosse field, with her crosse in her hands, and in her sweatpants and sport shirt. She sat down in the grass, while restlessly jerking the green grass out of the muddy ground.

The dark rain clouds blocked the sun, and it will probably be raining. She looked on her watch. The boys were too late, as always.

She felt still a bit off from Jack's reaction this afternoon. Why was he sudden again so cold and... Detached?

She heard voices on the background and she looked up. Little figures walked onto the Lacrosse field. Yes, there were the boys. She raised and wistled, to guide them to her.

"We're coming!" Eugene yelled. His voice echoed over the field. The boys ran towards her and in seconds they were standing in front of her.

She looked statisfied around, proud on her team.

"Good check if everybody is here. Peter."

"Present."

"Eugene."

"Present, my Snow Queen."

She shot a quickly playful deadglare at him.

"Hiccup."

"Present."

"Eric."

"Present."

"Aladdin."

"Present."

"Jack."

It remained silent. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Does somebody knows where Jack is?" She asked businesslike, lifting her chin.

"I'm here." A voice wispered behind her in her ear. She almost jumped up and let out a scream and turned around.

Jack was standing behind her with a devious smirk. That devious smile, the rebellness in his eyes, his eyes that began to sparkle, this was the Jack she missed so much this afternoon. She could only laugh.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you are late, don't make it happen again." She said, now concealing her laugh, lifting her chin and looked dominant down upon him, like a true captain of a Lacrosse team would do.

"And if it does happens again?" He asked smiling, while wiggleing with his eyebrows. He was just challenging her!

"Believe me, you regret the day you know me," The boys wistled and laughed. Elsa cleared her throat and the boys were silent inmediatley. "Attention boys, we need to win a Lacrosse competiton this weekend! So, let's start with the warming-up." She announced, but inmdediatly got protesting sighes from the boys. Elsa ignored them.

Eugene opened his mouth to protest. "But Elsa we don't need a warming up, we are muscled, ready to go and-"

"And I think you should shut your mouth right now Mr. Fitzherbert, cause if you don't I will report you by Melfor that you sneaked out of the boy rooms yesterday night to go to the girls rooms, and we all know that you were heading to your Blondie." Elsa said mischievous while lifting her chin.

Eugene blushed furiously. 1-0 for her. She gave him a quick wink.

Jack wistled. "Busted." He sang wispering laughing. The boys giggled like school girls.

"Okay, as warning-up, you are going to run in circles, with like a diameter of like 8 meter. When I say 'yes', you touch the ground, and then run further, understood?" She said.

The boys sighed, but then nodded. They began running circles.

"Yes." She said, and just like she said the boy touched the ground and then ran further. Three minutes later she let them stop. They were already panting.

"Already tired?" She asked princess like with a sad face.

"Yes." They panted in unison while they layed their hands on their knees and breathing heavily. Eugene fell on the ground. His chest was going up and down like crazy.

"I don't survive this, is there a docter here?" Eugene said drama-queen like, while laying his hand on his head.

"Eugene, work on your endurance." She sighed.

"How?" He shot at her, while turning his head to her.

"Go and play with your Blondie, they say that you can also work on your endurance when you're having s-" Jack wispered mischievous with a devious wink.

"Jackson, pay attention, or you can run six laps around this field." She interrupted him strict, while snapping with her fingers. Jack was inmediately silent.

"Yes your _Bossy-Highness_." Jack groaned, while crossing his arms. The boys giggled.

"Okay next, when I say 'go', you turn around an run in the oppesite direction circles."

The boys nodded and again they were running in circles. Elsa crossed her arms and looked statisfied to her team.

"Elsa!" Eugene wailed with a puppy face. "I'm tired." He wailed with a smoulder.

"Ahw... Are you tired _Eugenelina_?" She said princessy with a sweet smile.

Eugene nodded with a smoulder.

"Ahw.. Poor _Eugenelina_, you know what I always say to _cuties_ like you who are tired?" She said still with a princess smile and a beautiful smile.

Eugene shook his head.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. RUN." She yelled at him.

"And...go!" She said. The boys weren't prepared for this, so one turned around, while the one behind them was still running forwards, so the whole team collapsed into eachother. Eric and Peter collapsed into eachother, just like Hiccup and Aladdin and so on.

Eugene and Jack collapsed hard into eachother and fell on the ground. Elsa rolled with her eyes when Eugene was crying and yelling in pain like a baby.

"AUCH! My head! I think it's broken! It has to be amputated, MY HEAD HAD TO BE AMPUTATED! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! Take me to the hospital, I'm bleeding! I'm FUCKING BLEEDING!" He cried like a cry-baby. "I'M GOING TO DIE!" Eugene yelled drama-queenlike.

Elsa walked to him and bended to see the damage. There was a bruise above his eyebrow, but this guy was seriously exaggerateing. "Oh I swear Eugene, as long as you aren't on your period, you don't know what bleeding is." She said devious, while lifting his chin and looked in his smoulder eyes.

She looked up and now saw that Jack was silently laying on the ground, crawled up into a ball, softly groaning in pain, while burrieing his face and head in his hands. Because Eugene was asking, no yelling for attention, she didn't noticed Jack first. She walked towards him and plopped down in the grass next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked worried, while laying a hand on his shoulder.

Jack looked up, his eyes were watery, and there was a huge bruise just above his eyebrow, but then she saw that a drop of blood ran down his face. Eugene and him, really collapsed into eachother for real.

"My head... It hurts." He mumbled in pain.

"I'm sorry, but may I check if where head is bleeding?" She asked softly, while cupping his cheek with her hand. She looked in his eyes.

He nodded softly. She softly ran through his messy hair, trying to find the place from where he was bleeding.

He groaned in pain, when she reached a spot, just above the crown of his head. She carefully pulled his hair away, to see how much it was bleeding. It wasn't a big hole, a tiny one, but it had to be disinfected.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I'm having a head-ache." He said softly, while meeting her eyes.

She nodded understanding. "You know what my mother always did when I had a bruise somewhere, or pain?" She asked smiling.

Jack shook his head.

She bended untill she reached his ear. "She gave a kiss on it." She ended smiling and kissed him softly on the crown of his forehead. Jack blushed and smiled at her.

"Elsa! Elsa! My lips hurt!" Eugene wailed, while pointing to them with a smoulder.

Everybody laughed, but Elsa inmediately got back to business. "Peter, go to the main building and get some desinfection stuff for Jack. Boys, the training is canceled now, we train further tomorrow, since Eugene is _highly injured _and his head has to be amputated to his opinion." She said devious, while giving him a quick glance.

"I'm staying here. I have nothing better to do." Eugene said.

"Me too." Hiccup said.

"Okay." Elsa sighed and plopped down in the grass next to Jack. He sat in the grass, with his legs crossed, and his head resting on his hand with closed eyes.

She gave him a hug to comfort him, by wrapping her arms around his form. He first didn't reacted and just stood in the position he was in, but then wrapped his arms around her. She smiled softly.

She heard how Eugene sighed. "This is not fair, Jack is getting a kiss and a hug, and all you are doing Elsa, is saying that I don't know what bleeding is as long as I'm not on my period." Eugene groaned, while pulling the grass out of the ground and throwing it playfully to her and Jack with a smoulder face.

"Come here." Elsa laughed. She raised, hugged Eugene and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Eugene wrapped his arms around her and smiled princess like. Eugene was a trouble maker, but with a good heart. She now understood what Rapunzel liked so much about him. He was funny, a rebel, but also caring and she had to admit it, she was lucky with a guy like Eugene.

Eugene sticked his tongue out to Jack in a way of 'Elsa's mine'. Jack sticked his tongue back out with a playful dead glare.

There fell a silence, but it seemed like no one mind. It was a comfterble silence. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. She looked up when she felt how drops of rain fell on her skin. "It's going to rain." She announced.

Everybody nodded softly, but it didn't looked like somebody cared. She felt how the raindrops spatted on her bare arm. She didn't brought a sweater with her. She hugged herself, trying to get herself warm.

"Jack." Eugene began, now looking up to his best friend.

Jack looked up. "What?" He said softly.

"Did you really go to Boarding School to cool down from your life of luxury?" Eugene asked softly.

Jack was silent. He looked at Elsa for help. She saw the question in his eyes. Elsa smiled at him and softly nodded.

"No." He sighed.

Everyone looked up to Jack.

"No," he repeated. "My parents couldn't handle me anymore." Jack said softly.

Eugene wistled. "I know you are a troublemaker but if it was that-"

"Eugene this isn't funny." Elsa softly interrupted him. "Jack, tell me. And your best friends, they and I have the right to know the whole story." Elsa said softly. "The story you are hiding from us all the time."

Jack cleared his throat and began to talk softly. "When I was young, I was... Wel how my father decribed me always laughing, always smiling, brave, carefree, kind, devoted, gentle, I... I was a person who loved who he was.. Until.." He stopped and his voice sounded hoarse.

She could see how Eugene and Hiccup looked up by the sudden vulnerableness that their always cool, rebellious, sturdy, never emotion showing best friend showed.

Everybody was silent, and you could hear a pin drop. Jack's shoulders jolted, and he burried his hands in his face. The first drops of rain now finally fell from out of the clouds.

Elsa couldn't see him like this anymore, alone, so she raised, walked towards him and plopped down next to him. She comforted him by laying her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Jack." She wispered to her friend.

**JACK:**

He didn't moved, his shoulders kept on jolting, and he let out a sob. He was broken, he felt miserable, and he wasn't happy with the person he was today. How did it ever come so far? How did it ever come so far that he is now such a jerk? Why didn't he just become the old Jack again, like Elsa begged him to become. He knew. Because he was scared, and a coward.

He finally managed to speak and again faced his dear friends. "I was a person who loved who he was untill the death of my sister, Emma." He said with a trembled voice. It was a long time ago he mentioned her. It hurt to much.

"Y-you actually have a sister? I-I mean had." Hiccup said softly, now looking up.

Jack nodded, but then casted his eyes down. "It is my fault, it's all my fault." He wispered.

Elsa cupped his cheek en turned on a gentle his head on her direction. "Hey, look at me." She wispered softly. "It's not your fault, Jack. It's not. You knew it when I told my story of how my parents died and how I said that it was my fault? You made me believe it wasn't. You made me feel better, by convincing me that it wasn't my fault and that I don't have to feel the guilt for the rest of my life." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

Jack looked at her. Even now, when the rain was falling out of the heavens, her wet platinum blonde hair was still beautiful, her blue lagune eyes were shimmering, and her hand that still cupped his cheek was soft. He felt how she stroked softly his cheek with her thumb. He felt sudden, better when he looked at her.

"Y-you don't understand, Elsa. Because of me is my sister dead, because of me, my parents divorced, it's not a victim role thought, it's the truth." He shot cold at her.

'Why are you again behaving like a total ass towards her?! Jeez Jack, she doesn't deserves this!' A voice in his head shouted at him.

Elsa casted her eyes down, and pulled her hand away from his cheek. She turned her head away. Shit, he didn't wanted this, he didn't wanted to make her upset, sad, or scared for his direction.

"Elsa listen, I... I will explain everything, okay?" He said softly. Elsa nodded in response, but she still didn't looked at him.

Jack sighed. Where to begin? "Okay... So I was fourteen, and I had a sister named Emma who was ten. It was Winter and as you know, I live in New York, so we went to Central Park to go ice skating, because Emma wanted to learn it. My mother told me to be careful, I laughed and promised 'We will.' With a smile, while my sister pulled me with her, because she was so excited. We put on our ice skates when we arrived, and skated, half walking, half laughing over the ice to the middle..." Jack stopped for a moment, and sighed trembled. He couldn't continue without crying.

A voice in his head kept on repeating the same line everytime. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Don't show your weakness.' But it wasn't helping at all.

"Somewhere.. Somewhere I knew that the ice was too thin. If I just... If I just wasn't... If I just wasn't so care free that one day it wouldn't have happened. It's... She was scared and I told her that we were going to play hopscotch. I remembered her voice. 'Jack, I'm scared.' While I saw how the ice under her dangerously cracked. And I said. 'No, no, it's going to be alright..y-you won't fall in... Eh.. Hey! Do you wanna play a game? Let's play hopscotch!' That game changed my life, and that of Emma's. She did what I asked, but it was already too late." He ended, with a trembled voice.

"If I had a stick or something, I could've pulled her away from the cracks, but I couldn't do anything. She was panicking, just like me, although I didn't wanted to let her know. She.. She fell in in front of my own eyes." He ended. A tear ran silently down his cheek.

Eugene, Hiccup and especially Elsa were dumbfounded. The rain was soaking them, but no one cared.

"I remember her voice, calling, no yelling my name, begging me to help her. That's the last thing she said, before never returning on the surface. I also yelled her name and jumped in, hoping I could find her, but the cold was hitting me like a thousend knifes all over my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, only of the guishing water around me and the cold. I tried to find her, but she I wasn't able to see her. It's a wonder I survived that dive said the docters when I awoke the next morning in the hospital. When I asked when I asked where Emma was, they casted their eyes down. Then I knew it. She didn't made it, she was dead."

Elsa gasped and a tear ran down her cheek. She hugged him thightly, and sobbed in his chest. "I'm so sorry for you Jack." She wispered, while clamping herself upon him. He felt her warm sobs, and tears that soaked his shirt, together with the rain. He looked down and his abs were seen now, because his shirt was sticked to his body by the rain.

Jack looked to his friends, while wrapping an arm around the sobbing Elsa in his arms. Eugene was shocked by the story, just like Hiccup. None of them said a word, none of them spoke, they sat there, motionless.

"I wondered what happened if I did saved her, if I had a stick to safe her, to pull her away from her death, from the death that she didn't deserved." He wispered, while burrieing his face in his hands.

Elsa and him broke apart and looked into eachothers eyes. An other tear ran down her cheek, and Jack gently whiped it away with a soft smile. "Hey princess, don't cry." He said softly. "It's just me." He wispered.

Elsa smiled through her tears. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist, genlty lifted her, and placed her on his lap. Elsa ley her head on his collarbone, and ran through his hair, restlessly changing the parting of his hair. His wet hair was even more messy now.

"And after... Emma's death? What happened to you and your parents?" Hiccup asked.

"My parents were devestated. When they heard that their son had gone into trouble again, but now ley in the hospital, they almost got a heart attack." Jack said softly.

"But, you weren't such a troublemaker as now right?" Eugene asked. Jack shook softly his head, now wrapping his ams around Elsa's waist. He nuzzled in her hair. Damn, she was gorgeous.

"I always was a troublemaker, but when I was fourteen, it was... Innocent things. I know how my mother always stressed that I didn't again brought a homeless squirrel home, that I wasn't again climbing in a tree while scratching my knee, that I again... That I didn't again was playing on the ice with my friends, while it was thawing. Actually I was the one who had to drown that day, not Emma. She was so sweet." He said closing his eyes, to remember her.

"I remember her brown hair, her bangs in front of her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes, she had the eyes of my mother. But what I loved the most about her, was her laugh. She always laughed when we two had fun." He said, still closing his eyes to see his sister in his thought.

He looked up and saw that Hiccup was crying. He was such a cutie. The woman who marries him, was a lucky bastard.

"What happened after your parents heard you got to the hospital?" Hiccup asked softly.

"When they heard the real story, they weren't mad upon me, no, the thing that hurt me most was the pain, and the grief in their eyes, their voice. There were no words for this situation. My father got into a state of depression that never passed. I think that's why my mother was through with their relationship. She wanted a strong husband, who never cried, who was her Prince Charming, but my father didn't full-fill her expectations."

"Prince Charming doesn't excist." Elsa mumbled bitterly.

Jack looked up by the sudden bitterness in her voice.

"It's an expectation of perfection, and people still don't see that that's the typical thing about humans. Perfection is an aim who is un reacheable for us. Prince Charming is the perfect guy. First, people will have to change to become a better person, well I'll tell you something. Nothing can change people seriously, not even true love." Elsa groaned.

"So, you just have to live with your drug abusing husband." Eugene added snickering.

Hiccup sshh-ed him and made a gesture to Jack he had to continue.

"After all this, I was the one who changed most. I became an unruly, rebellious teenager, who escaped the house, trying to escape reality, and the grief of the lost my sister. I avoided the house, just not to miss the greeting my sister always gave me. She would run to the me, I would pick her up, spin her around while she was giggleing, laughing and calling out my name."

"My dad and I were best friends, now not anymore. I saw how the relationship of my parents dropped with every week and a year later when I was fifteen, it was officially over with the good times. They divorced and if you want to know it, after that occassion, was the new Jack Frost born. The one Elsa despises so much, just like I." He sighed ending.

Hiccup looked up. "You aren't happy with who you are?"

"No. I hate the way I am now, and you know what? Elsa was right all the time. I have to know my place in live. The thing is.. I want to change, but I am scared. Scared to be weak, scared to lose more of things I love, people I love."

"Jack." Elsa began. "On the way you are now, I like you most. Honest, true, and just a very sweet guy, why whould you think you will lose them? You will ony lose people with that new Jack Frost you are since your fifteenth. And to be honest, I think it's only a brave thing that you dear to cry in front of me, and your friends." She said softly.

"Thank you." He wispered. Elsa turned her head to him, kind of turned around on his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist, ley her arms in his neck and looked at him.

"Jack, I asked it twice, but now be honest and true to me, or you will lose me. For ever." She said on a serious tone.

"Will you change?" She asked, while casting her eyes down.

Jack lifted her chin up so she faced him and looked into her eyes. He didn't wanted to lose her, neither his friends and family.

Elsa was able to change him, something he thought no one could. Elsa was able to act like a mirror for him, so he can learn from his mistakes, while other people say you are unruly.

This behaviour was killing him and all the people who loved him. Elsa was right, it was time for change. He was in England now, and not in New York, he was far, far away from the rich people, Louis Vuitton girls, the infighting who had the most expensive car, house, designersbag, and was sick of all these fake people around him. Here he had real friends, fun, but for some reason he liked it far more to be here, than in that stupid overcrowded New York, and behave like a total ass.

"Yes." He smiled.

Elsa smiled back and hugged him thight. "Thank you! Oh Jack when you graduate here in England and come back in New York, your parents will be so happy to see how much you changed! And even now Emma isn't here, she will be so proud of you!" She wispered in his ear.

They broke apart in their hug, but Elsa still wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Their foreheads touched, just like their noses. He snooped with her. Elsa giggled.

"Elsa, you are thanking me, but you are the one who never gives up on me." He said. "Never. And I.. I really apprecitate that." He ended, while averting his gaze from her.

"Just like you can help me not to see life so serious and enjoy every hour of it, every minute, and every second." She ended.

"Kissing, kissing, kissing." Eugene wispered teasing, but he inmediately stopped when Hiccup gave him a playful slap on his shoulders.

"Elsa, you are the anchor that keeps his feet on the ground, and you Jack are her wings that keeps her heart in the clouds." Hiccup smiled softly.

Eugene rolled with his eyes. "Anymore wise adive, _Mr. Poetry_?"

Jack and Elsa laughed, but when Jack thought about it, it was true. Hiccup was right. He didn't was a talkative type, but when he said something, he never missed.

Jack looked in her eyes. He felt so happy when he looked at her, something he didn't felt for a long time. Everytime he looked at her, she was able to, just with her looks and caring eyes, to plant a smile on his face.

"You smell like me." He smirked, while he put his nose in her soft neck.

Elsa giggled.

"I hugged you too much." He wispered.

The rain finally stopped, although everybody's clothes were drowned. Elsa pushed him backwards so he fell on the ground, laughing. Elsa threw herself off him and ley next to him. He closed his eyes, while still laughing.

He got a vision in his head, of him and Elsa laying in a flower field, laying next to eachother, and staring above the to the blue sky, while helding hands. A snow white horse galloped away in the distance. Elsa wore a white ruffled dress, she was bare foot, her long platinum blonde hair that cascaded down in curls ley on the grass, and she wore a kind of garland on her head, made of daisies. She was beautiful in every way. He bended, just like her to givd her a kiss. He could almost feel her soft lips, touching his, when a voice spoke.

_You were the son, the son where I was so proud of. _

The next second the vision and the voice was gone and he felt dizzy. Who was that voice? He was sure he recognized his somewhere.

He opened his eyes and was again back on the Lacrosse field, with the rain clouds above him. Weird how dreams and visions represent how you want it to be, and when you open your eyes, you see reality.

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to get the vision back, and the voice but it didn't returned. He frowned and he felt how his head stinged from the head-ache he had.

"Hey _Jackie_, is everything alright? One second you were smiling, and the next you were frowning and looking very serious." Hiccup asked worried, while he supported himself upon his elbows.

Elsa also raised and supported herself upon her elbows, and looked at him. These blue eyes... Jeez.

"Eh.. Yes, just a head-ache I guess." He mumbled.

"Well Jack and Elsa, you're not the only one with the not so perfect family." Eugene sighed. "Now we're talking about this.. I shall share my story as well." He sighed.

Jack looked up. "What happened Eugene?"

"You know my father lives in China huh?"

Everyone nodded.

"I.. I never see him, he just dumped me on the other side of the globe, because he is too busy with himself, and running his Apple factory." Eugene said softly.

"And your mother?" Elsa asked.

"My parents are divorced, my mother lives somewhere in London now. She works as a journalist there, but just can't take care of me, so my dad promised he would, but those were just empty promises. As always."

Jack looked at his best friend. He thought Eugene had the perfect life, the perfect family, his father was damn rich, Eugene wore the most expensive clothes, but this again was a perfect example: People keep surprising you. Eugene stared down at the damp grass. Jack saw he didn't dared to look at his friends.

"He.. My father really tried to, but he just wasn't able to. I had the time of my life in China there, but he was just never at home, never especially when I needed him. After a year living in China I was send as fourteen year old to England, here to you guys." Eugene softly smiled.

"I don't have a mother." Hiccup began softly, while running through his hair. "I never met her. My father told me she left when I was a baby, because she wanted to go for three months to Denmark. She never came back, and we never knew why." Hiccup sighed, now finally looking at them.

Everybody was silent. Jack looked at his friends, Hiccup, Eugene, and Elsa. All special in their own way.

"Grouphug." Jack smiled and before they knew it, they all hugged eachother. "You guys are my bestfriends, and I never want to lose you."

"The big four all together." Hiccup smiled.

Elsa giggled. "What about adding Rapunzel and Merida, let's call it the big six then." She smiled.

Everybody nodded, smiling,

They heard footsteps echoeing over the field and they looked up. It was Peter.

"Hey dude, why did it took so long?" Eugene yelled to him.

Peter approached them with a kit with desinfection stuff in it. "It was raining and I hate rain, and-"

"You're not a snowman." Elsa sighed.

"WHAT?!" All the boys asked in unison, while looking up to her.

"It's something they say in the Netherlands. When people don't want to go outside, they say you're aren't made out if snow when it rains. Because snowman's melt from snow." She said matter-of-factly on a duh-tone.

"Oooh." The boys answered in unison, while sighing.

"I'll help you desinfect this." Elsa said. "It isn't a big wound, but still."

"Oh and guys, if I heard the rumours well, Merida is in a state of depression, jeez." Peter wistled.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked curious, while looking up.

Elsa also looked up, just like Jack.

"She got a call from het parents, her dog Angus is dead. She now hasn't been eating for a day, is crying her eyes out, won't come out of her room. Jasmine and Alice tried everything to get her out, but she doesn't talk. To anyone." Peter sighed.

Eugene wistled. "Sounds like a heavy PMS."

Elsa looked up and got an idea. "Hiccup!" She exclaimed while looking up.

Hiccup looked at her. Elsa wiggled with her eyebrows in a sign this was his chamce to show he cared about her.

He looked for help to Jack with a 'oh no' face when he saw Elsa's devious glance and a smoulder, but Jack was also wiggleing his eyebrows to him.

Hiccup sighed. "Oh no, no, no, no. No more dates, no more girls, no more drama, I am not going to her. Do you hear me? NOT!"

Jack glanced at Elsa with a devious smirk. Elsa smirked devious back and looked at Eugene, who wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yes. Yes you do." Jack smirked. Elsa giggled devious, while laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME." Hiccup said stubborn, while crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>Hiccup knocked on the door of Merida's room. "Merida? It's me Hiccup." He sighed. How did they always managed it so he would give in? It was a talent, he had to admit it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, is Merricup, but I'm not going to write 5,000 words of a chapter about them, (sorry guys) because also other important things are going to happen! Question: did you liked the little fluff in it of Jelsa? Did you liked how Elsa said 'do you know what I do with cuties like you Eugenelina who are saying they are tired?' And when she yelled at him. 'I DON'T FUKCING CARE' haha! Did you liked how Eugene yelled he was going to die XD? Did you liked Jack's background story, as well Eugene's? More is coming up, and jealousy is going to come! (No Jackunzel, don't worry!) stay tuned! And review please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Hiccup's confession

**Hello everybody to a new chapter. I update very soon, I know but I love to write this story haha! Let's just forget about that I'll be updating every friday, because I have just no self controll XD when I start to write the next scene down, I just have to continue! Happy Valentines Day BTW! **

**And this chapter will continue where the previous one ended ;)**

**Sooo... ENJOY! Happy reading everyone!**

**CHAPTER 13: Hiccup's confession**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK:<strong>

Elsa, Eugene and him, sat in the corridor, behind a 4 ft vase to hear how Hiccup, Merida's Prince Charming was going to fix this. They sat on the ground, while two blue pairs of eyes, and one brown pair of eyes, were just coming out from over the vase.

It was the same vase Jack sat behind when he tried with a bobbypin to sneek into Elsa's room to steal the key. Again, Hiccup, Eugene and him had serious problems if Melfor walked through the corridor right now, luckily Elsa was on their side now, so if they were being caught, they had a chance of saving themselfes out of this.

Hiccup stood in front of the door, while he ran through his brown hair. It was clear he was worried how to fix this. He turned his face to his friends, with a questioned face. His green eyes were full with nervousness, and worry.

"Come on!" Eugene wispered almost in-audible, while pointing to the door.

Hiccup didn't moved, he was probably too scared.

Eugene sighed. "Come on Hic, could you please be Prince Charming for once, knock on that door and and show her how it is to be loved by a man?" He said while wiggleing with his eyebrows.

Elsa cleared her throat, while giving Eugene a quick glare. She narrowed her eyes, while Eugene scratched the back of his head, blushing and smiling innocently.

"Come on Hiccup, you can do this, we'll be on your side!" Jack said comforting, while smiling.

"Yeah, just like when I asked Merida on a date huh?" Hiccup snorted scoffing.

Eugene and Jack smiled innocently, while scratching the back of their heads.

"Never mind." Jack coughed, while saying it at the same time.

"Hiccup." Elsa wispered. Hiccup turned himself to her. Elsa smiled at him. Damn, that smile... Something she didn't do a lot, but when she did... "You can do it." She smiled genuin.

"It's Valentines Day, come on confess your love to her!" Elsa smiled.

Her smile was so warm and comforting. He suddenly felt a sting of jealousy. Why didn't she smiled at him like that?! He wanted so bad that she smiled at him like that, with her eyes so dreamy, the corners of her mouth, lifted into a perfect smile, and her cheeks became rosy.

Hiccup knocked softly on Merida's door, but Jack saw he actually inmediately regret it. Hiccup turned around and gave his friends a look that said. 'Help me.' "Guys, I can't do this I-"

"Go away Hiccup." They heard Merida saying on the other side of the closed door. It was clear that Merida was crying. Poor Hiccup, he inmediately casted his eyes down.

"Well, she at least talks to him." Eugene wispered to Elsa. Elsa gave him a playful poke and shh-ed him silently.

Jack wanted to walk to the door, yell to Merida she had to open this fucking door right now and there was a boy standing outside named Hiccup Haddock the Third, who truly loved her with whole his heart. She didn't knew how much Hiccup already did for her. That he knocked on that door was already very brave of him.

Suddenly, Jack saw how Hiccup's eyes began to shimmer. A shimmering he never saw before in Hiccup's eyes, but he knew Hiccup was done with being the weak one. He lifted his chin, turned himself again to the door and knocked again, now confindent while saying. "Merida, I don't care what you say right now, but I care about you, please let me in. I... I..." He trailed off.

Jack began to make all kinds of gestures at the same time to guide him in his words. Jack wistled soft to draw Hiccups attention to him.

Hiccup looked up.

Jack pointed at himself.

"Eh.. I?" Hiccup began. Jack nodded.

Eugene joined him with making gestures, but Eugene was just messing around, because he began to make the wierdest gestures ever to confuse Hiccup. Elsa poked him again, jerked him away, crawled to Jack and began to join him.

Jack wispered in Elsa's ear what he wanted to depict with his gestures. Elsa blushed but nodded.

They both pointed to theirselves while Hiccup watched them. "I." He began again. Jack and Elsa made a heart with their fingers. Jack held one side of the 'heart' while Elsa made with her fingers the other side of the heart and togehter it was one beautiful heart. "Like?" He resumed.

Elsa and Jack shook their heads. Jack wrapped an arm around Elsa, and they again made the heart together.

"Really like?" Hiccup stammered. Jack face palmed. He just decided to do it. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, while again made the heart gesture with Elsa.

"Oh love!" Hiccup said. Jack and Elsa nodded.

Jack pointed to Elsa, while Elsa pointed to Jack.

"Elsa?" Hiccup said, while scratching the back of his head. Jack could just conceal himself from groaning. Hiccup just fucking said 'I love Elsa', I swear if he DARES to say that ever again, he'll regret the day.

Jack pointed to Elsa and wispered. "You."

"Oh.. I eh..love you?" Hiccuo said, but a second later he realized what he actually said to the girl behind the door. "Yes! Yes, I love you Merida! I love you so much, I mean it, that thing with Astrid was all bullshit, Astrid is a.. A.."

"What did I first thought of Elsa?" Jack wispered to help his friend in choosing his words.

"A bitch?" Hiccup said.

Elsa gasped in outrage, while looking at him. "Jackson Overland-" He quickly placed a hand on Elsa's mouth to shh her, but she kept on talking, "Fwost iw'm goiwng to bwarbewque ywou iwf ywou down't puwll youwr hanwd away riwght nwow." She muffled. Jack smiled innocently at her.

"Yes, yes a bitch, Astrid is a bitch, and you need to know that first, yes I dated you to get Astrid, and that was a dick-move, but then I fell in love with you and I didn't knew what to do. Then Astrid, and you could shoot me, and I was heartbroken. You then ignored me, hated me and so on, and now I heard of the loss of your dog and I can't just let you sit here, all alone because you don't deserve that."

"I can't just let you sit here, almost dieing because you won't eat, and I mean it Merida, I fucking love you! I'm not asking, no I'm begging you to let me in."

It remained silent on the other side of the door.

Hiccup sighed and groaned. "For fucks sake what do I have to do to make you believe I truly love you?! I already feel so imbarraced about yelling to a door who doesn't even answers me, but we all know I'm the biggest dick-head and idiot on this planet, so yeah yell at me, bitch clap me, I don't even care anymore!"

Jack face-palmed. "This dude does seriously not knows how the world world works." He sighed. "He has to represent himself, play Romeo not a loser who actually litterly says he's talking to a fucking door who doesn't answers him."

Elsa giggled. Jack playfully ley a finger on his lips to silence her.

Hiccup sighed when it was still silent, and there was no Merida to answer him. He turned around, heartbroken. Poor Hiccup.

Elsa, Jack and Eugene were silent, sitting behind the 4 ft vase, not knowing what to do.

Hiccup looked for one more second at the door, desperately wanting it to open, but nothing happened.

Jack looked in his eyes. A tear ran down his cheek. Hiccup didn't deserved this! Come on Merida, open that fucking door. NOW!

He wanted to walk away, when they heard how the door opened.

Hiccup looked up, just like the other ones. A merida stood in the doorway. Her eyes were watery, her curly red hair hung in front of her face, and it was clear she was on the edge of a breakdown.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak. "Merida I-"

"Don't say a word." She said strict. "Come." She said, while helding her hand out.

Hiccup obeyed. He walked in and the door closed.

For one second Elsa, Jack and Eugene looked at eachother all giving eachother the same glance.

"I'M GOING TO EAVESDROP!" They all wispered on the same domimant tone, before storming to the door.

The three persons were almost fighting for who was going to listen. Jack ley under, on his stomach on the ground, while Elsa sat on his back, and Eugene was trying to pull Elsa out of the way. They were giggleing like school girls, hoping that Merida wouldn't hear them.

"It's my turn!" Jack wispered angryliy. Eugene pulled Elsa off Jack, and sat down on Jack, who ley on the ground on his stomach, trying to see something under the split of the door.

"Eugene get the fuck off me." He said groaning. Elsa giggled. Eugene ignored him and was helding his ear to the door with an everlasting smirk and his tongue a bit sticked out of his mouth, because he was so concentrated.

"They are talking... Merida talks about how she feels... Boring estrogen filled talk... A boarderline Hiccup... And... _Kiss_!" He smirked.

"WHAT?!" Elsa and Jack wispered in unison.

"No, I was just joking." Eugene laughed wispering.

Jack crotched Eugene, because he still didn't listened. "AUCH-" Elsa silenced him by laying her hand upon his mouth.

"DON'T say a word." She demanded wispering.

Eugene rolled his eyes. Elsa ley her ear upon the door. Jack turned himself upon his back. It was no use with trying to see something from under the split of the door.

Eugene and Elsa were having a silenced bitch-fight. Elsa was laying Eugene in a karate kind of position, while Eugene was trying to lick her hands, so she would let go of him.

Eugene sticked with his tongue out of his mouth, trying to lick Elsa, Elsa who was sitting upon him, trying to keep him in position, this was so funny to see. Jack snickered.

"Keep your bloody tongue off me!" Elsa wispered through gritted teeth. Eugene didn't listened and kept on trying to reach her hand, who held his leg in position. With his tongue sticked out he tried everything to reach his leg and Elsa's hand.

Eugene finally managed to lick Elsa, Elsa almost yelled, let go, Eugene jerked her off him, and unfortunately and how awkward she landed upon Jack with her head upon his chest. She was as light as a feather. He felt he blushed.

"I hear your heart." She wispered. She raised her head, so she faced him. He looked into her innocent, but perfect blue lagune eyes.

These eyes.. They could shoot fire, they could be as cold as the winter weather outside, but they also could shine like diamond sapphires. That shimmering in her eyes, gave him a burst of happiness in his chest, they gave him an other reason to never give up, to keep holding on, believe in yourself.

"A good thing I hope?" He wispered back, snickering. Elsa nodded, smiling.

For some reason both of them didn't moved. They just ley there with Elsa on him, on the ground. Gosh, if Melfor comes right now, but actually he didn't cared if Melfor would come. This moment was perfect and the awkward atmosphere that once hung in the air, slowly faded.

Elsa smiled at him and looked deep into his eyes. Why? Why was her smile so good, and beautiful and mesmirizing, and just so freaking PERFECT?! He could drown for ever in them.

Deep down, he silently hoped she would bend and place a kiss on his lips, but he knew she wouldn't do that. No, she was too temperate for that. Elsa was Elsa. Strong, willfull, but most of all.. She wouldn't fall in love with him. He's a troublemaker, and actually let him say a devil, and she's an angel.

He casted his eyes down. 'Stupid to think she might like me.'

"Hey, look at me." She wispered. Jack looked up, to again meet her eyes. "What's wrong? Something is bothering you?" She asked.

"It's nothing just... Excitement-"

Eugene wistled. "Take it easy, Romeo."

"From not being caught." He ended with a glare looking at Eugene. Eugene now leaned with his back against the door, with one leg pulled up.

Eugene snickered. "You are seriously scared for Melfor? I'm not scared at all, _oh Mellieee, come and get meeee_." He sang mischievous.

"I'm knight Eugene Fitzherbert, strong, Prince Charming, intelligent, the goodest-"

"_Best_." Elsa and Jack correctioned him at the same time matter of factly while raising an eyebrow.

Eugene sighed. "Exactly _goodest_ just like I said, never scared, never yelling for-"

The next second the door opened, and Eugene fell inwards with a yell.

"Help." He ended. Everyone laughed.

Jack looked up. Merida and Hiccup were standing next to eachother helding hands. Merida looked better, and wasn't as sad as first. They had probably just like him and Elsa a good conversation.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Eugene why are you on the girls floor, leaning with your back against our door, Jack and Elsa why are you laying upon eachother?" She asked matter of factly.

Elsa didn't knew how fast she threw herself off Jack and raised imbarraced, just like him. Jack helped her. "We eh... I eh.. You see we were just..." She trailed off and looked at him for help, but he also couldn't think of anything.

"Uh-huh." Merida and Hiccup said with suspicion.

"Elsa wanted to hear my heartbeat." Jack said, but he mentally slapped himself the second after. Dang, why did he said this bullshit in front of her? What would she think of him?

'Oh, no you're not making a fool of yourself at all, Jack.' A voice in his head groaned.

Eugene snickered scoffing. "Oh Elsa wanted to hear your heartbeat?! Yeah, that's it, you're so right! That's exactly what I thought because- AUCH!" Elsa stepped on his toes with a fake smile.

Eugene jumped up and down, while helding his painful foot. "Auch, auch, auch, auch!" He wailed.

"And Hiccup, did you finally convinced her you truly love her?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Yes." Merida smiled.

"Merida, what happened to Angus?" Elsa asked worried.

"He.. He didn't returned after my dad took him to the forest nearby our house. Probably... Probably a bear killed him, because dad heard a groan from an animals that was really familiar with it." Merida ended with a trembled voice. "He was so sweet and loyal."

Elsa walked towards Merida and gave her a hug. "It's going to be alright, Mer. We are always here for you, you have to know that." Elsa smiled.

All the boys nodded. Hiccup walked to Merida and hugged her. Finally, these two could again look eachother in the eyes.

And then it happened. Merida kissed Hiccup. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

Eugene and him were wistleing, while Elsa shh-ed them and gave them a quick poke.

They broke apart. Hiccup was schocked by Merida's action, but he could see Hiccup was most of all happy. "Eh Merida do you eh.. Only if you want to of course.. I mean maybe... Like we are a..a.. What I actually want to ask you is, do you want to be my.." Hiccup trailed off and stammered. He blushed furiously. He was such a cutie.

"Yes." Merida smiled. "I want to be your girlfriend." She smiled.

Eugene began to dance around the new couple. "Happy Valentines Day, so when are you going to get married? What's the name of your kids? How many are-"

Elsa covered his mouth with a playful deadglare.

"Eugene." Everyone sighed laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 is doneee! This was Merricup as well Jelsa! I hope you guys liked it, next one will be more fluff I guess and Jack is going to make a discovery. REVIEW Please! Let's get this fanfiction to 135 reviews! And guys may I just say, thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting this? I love, all of you and I never thought I would get this much support haha! <strong>

**And may I say a special thanks to Madison aka GymnasticsRules101! You made my days with your sweet reviews! Of course other people do as well like DianaLaura for her always very detailed and long reviews! And Olly1995, thank you so much for your lovely PM's! **


	14. Chapter 14 butterflies?

**CHAPTER 14: Butterflies?**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her room on the ground, with her back leaning against the end of her bed, with her knees pulled up, making her homework with Merida, who sat next to her. They were alone. Jasmine was to Aladdin, and Alice was in the library<p>

First, you could only hear the sound of pencils, writing down on paper, but after a few seconds, Merida looked up and spoke. "It was so cute what Hiccup did, I can't believe that he confessed his love to me, I just can't believe it! All the time I thought he didn't loved me anymore, I thought he used me for that Astrid, and first it was but I believe him now. Every time I see him I feel-"

"Butterflies in your stomach, trembling knees, you feel light in your head, no you didn't told me that for over... Wait let me count.. 14,15," Elsa counted on her fingers with a playful look planted on her face. "16 times now." She ended smiling devious while winking at Merida.

"Oh come on Elsa, just like you didn't tell me how many times how Jack's heart was pounding, while your head lay on his chest." Merida teased.

Elsa blushed and averted her head. She did... A lot.

"Are you in love with Mr Frost yet, Mrs Frost?" Merida teased, now laying her homework next to her on the ground.

Elsa thought for a moment. Was she in love? She really liked him with his smile, kind behaviour now, irrisistible smirks, and just very cute hair, but he said it by himself. 'We are not going to be friend-zoned.' No, she wasn't in love... Not yet and he wouldn't like her anyway, thereby why would he like her?

"No." She said, while casting her eyes down. She just didn't felt it. What? She didn't knew it actually. She only heard it from people how it felt. Falling in love, being in love and so on. She also just wanted to protect herself from again being hurt.

No, she was very cautious when it came to Jack and falling in love, he was very borderline on that aspect of life. He could act cocky in one second when it came out of nowhere.

"No? Are you sure Elsa? Are you sureeee?" Merida teased again, while she moved her head in Elsa's direction. Merida's red curly hair touched her arm and it tickled. Merida's blue eyes sparkled devious.

"Are you suureee-"

"Yes Merida, I'm sure." Elsa sighed, now wanting to cut off the conversation with her bestfriend. She didn't wanted to say it. No chance, no way, she won't say it no.

THe door opened and Alice walked into the room. "Eh girls, Melfor had an announcement to make, let's go the the big hall."

Elsa and Merida nodded, raised and walked to the cantine.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK: <strong>

He sat in his room on his bed with his back against the wall, listening to music from Eugene's Beats boxes, while he played bored his well-known game: throwing a tennisball against the wall, catching it, and retrieving again.

_Donk-donk, donk-donk_. The sound sounded constantly through the room along with the music.

"Dude seriously stop, I'm getting a fucking head-ache." Hiccup said, who sat on the work desk, drawing dragons. He turned around on his swivel chair.

"Something is bothering you." Hiccup said, while crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling.

Donk-donk. Jack looked up. "What?" He chuckled snorting. "Huh, of course not, what should bother me?"

"Maybe: Does Elsa likes me?" Hiccup asked with mischief.

Dang. Why did Hiccup always knew this things? "Of course not," Jack lied before throwing again the ball against the wall. "Why would she?! Give me one reason." Jack groaned. _Donk-donk._

"Maybe because she falls for your smile, kind behaviour now, irrisistible smirks, and just very cute hair?" Hiccup smirked.

"Ahw _Hiccie_, that's so cute, thank you." Jack smirked mischievous.

"You don't dare to call me like that!" Hiccup groaned, while pointing at him.

"Yeah, what would Merida say?" Jack winked.

Hiccup rolled with his eyes.

"You don't dare to call me _Hiccie, Jackie_. Who began with that whole _Jackie _and_ Eugenelina_ thing?" Hiccup asked, now laying his drawing pencil on the desk.

"_Eugenelina_." Jack smirked. "I mean, it began as a joke, I said I wasn't a girl, but now I think about it, I like _Jackie_."

"Yes, _Jackie_ can seriously be a girl name but _Eugenelina_?" Hiccup laughed.

"I know, right." Jack smirked, while laying his arms in his neck.

The door opened and Eugene stood in the doorway.

"_Eugenelina_! Say hi to _Hiccie_." Jack smirked.

"What?!" Eugene exclaimed confused.

"_Hiccie_." Jack smirked, while pointing at Hiccup, who gave Jack a deadglare.

Eugene laughed, but then became serious, something he almost never was. "Guys I heard from _Hanselina _and his pathetic friends that Melfor wanted to announce something, maybe she is finally going to move to Eurasia and then she is away and we can finally put our idea of a personal Jack Frost fanclub + harem in realization!" Eugene exclaimed happy while dancing in circles with a princess smile.-Add a tutu and it was picture worth it.

"Eh Eugene it's Europe or Asia, or you mean the Eurasian ground plate." Hiccup correctioned him matter-of-factly. "And seriously? A Jack Frost fanclub + harem? Huh, before we know it there is going to be fanfiction written about you." Hiccup laughed.

Jack chuckled. "That would be idiot, think of it, whole fandoms with me in it, thousends of stories wrote down about me and some girl, and then they'll call me and Elsa,... Let me think.. Jelsa." Jack laughed.

The boys laughed. "Oh I like that name." Eugene said, now wiggleing with his eyebrows. "But, come on guys, no time for that eh..Jelsa, we have to to the big hall!"

* * *

><p><strong>TEN MINUTES LATER:<strong>

Everybody heard of the news and soon the whole big hall with the huge double staircase in it, was filled with all blue uniforms, with on one side of the big hall, all the boys, and on the other side the girls, sitting on chairs who has been put there. They always put all these chairs in the big hall, if there were any 'special occasions.'

Jack sat in the middle, surrounded by all his friends. He looked around to find Elsa, but was pretty hard, because everybody wore the same clothes, and it was very crowded. Everybody spoke at the same time. For some reason he wanted to see her.

"Come on Elsa where are you..." He wispered groaning. Then he finally found her, also surrounded by her friends, laughing, talking and being popular. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she didn't saw him.

"Elsieee!" Eugene yelled over the crowd, while raising. Jack groaned before laying his hand on Eugene's shoulder and pulling him down in his chair.

Elsa looked up, looking who called her. Eugene jerked Jack forward, so Elsa saw him, when she looked to the side.

Jack felt he blushed and waved with a strained smile. Elsa smiled and waved back.

Jack felt how butterflies flattered in his stomach. Oh god, did he just really felt that?! No... He wasn't falling in love with her right?! He felt a panic wave coming over him. No no no no no, he wasn't going to fall in love with Elsa! This couldn't be happing.

He averted his head from her and then again looked at her. Yes, again.

He cursed silently. "Say bye bye to my Jack Frost fanclub." He wispered groaning.

"What's happening _Jackie_?" Eugene asked, smiling.

"I just officially fell in love with Elsa." Jack wispered, now again looking at her. Yes, again.

Eugene wistled. "Ahw our _Jackie_ is falling in love. Now you finally know why I'm always staring at Punzie." He smirked.

"Eugene this isn't funny! My harem plus fanclub is going down under!" Jack groaned.

"More girls for me." Eugene smirked.

Hiccup, who sat next to him and Eugene heard everything and interfered himself with the conversation. "Jack you think of that stupid fanclub and harem, but let me just say this: Elsa is more important than that! She is special and if you are going to conceal your love for her, it will only make it worse! Believe me, I had it and it sucks." Hiccup sighed while running through his brown hair.

Jack thought about it. Maybe Hiccup was right, but how was he going to fix this? He clearly said to her they are not going to be friend-zoned.

He again looked at her. It was like his head was pulled automaticly to her, like an invisible string was pulling on his head.

'Okay Jack, now you are not going to look at her for a minute.' A voice said strict.

He sighed, concentrated himself and tried to look forwards, but before he knew it he was again looking, no staring at her. His mouth litterly dropped.

Eugene awkwardly ley his hand under his chin and closed his mouth. "Dude, you are staring. For the fouth time this day." Eugene sighed.

"Do you now finally encounter what I had with that Astrid?" Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, Eh huh eh what?" Jack asked, while looking up.

Eugene sighed. "Yes, just what I thought. This is bad, this is really really bad." While shooking his head and crossing his arms.

"What?!" Hiccup and Jack aksed in unison, looking up.

"Love makes you deaf." Eugene said, totally convinced by his discovery and crossing his arms.

"Eh Eugene it's _blind_." Jack and Hiccup sighed.

"You see? Deaf, just like I said!"

Jack and Hiccup rolled playful with their eyes. Eugene was so stubborn sometimes.

They looked up when Melfor walked into the cantine, chin up, back straight and her brown hair-that had a few white strands in it from elderness-was pulled into a classique Chestnut Bun. She was the perfect example of English perfection. 4 'o clock tea, expensive clothes, hair being pulled up into a bun, and sometimes she revealed her reading glasses.

She stood in front of all the students, in the middle of the pathway, with on the left side the boys and on the right side the girls.

Melfor cleared her throat, and in two seconds everybody was silent. -Except for Eugene-

"Did you ever saw Melfor's hair! O my god! And," Eugene now realized he was talking as the only one in the silent sall, so he shut his mouth. He blushed like an idiot.

"I may hope you mean that '_o my god_' in a good way Mr. Fitzherbert?" Melfor said with her British accent, while folding her hands and lifting her chin even more.

"Eh yes of course Mrs. Continue to your hearts content." Eugene said quickly.

"Good, well I have something to announce, this time it's about St. Georges. As you know this weekend we are playing a tournament against them in Lacrosse, and if the boys win that competition, they are going to the National Finals, and if we win that, we will be winning after 29 years the big throphee." Melfor said smiling.

Everybody cheered. "Let's crush them!" Jack yelled and everybody cheered with them.

Jack looked mischievous to Eugene and before they knew it they raised and yelled in unison. "LIKE A GRAPE!" Before high-fiving.

Everybody laughed, but was silent inmediately when Melfor shot a quick deadglare.

"Mr. Frost, Fitzherbert." Melfor said strict, while cocking an eyebrow at them.

"What?" They asked like a twin in unison.

"Sit down." Jack and Eugene plopped down in their chairs on the excact same time. "I appreciate your... _Passionate_ pugnacity," the girls giggled. "but please be quiet, I have more to explain." Melfor said strict.

"But there is something different, this time St. Georges will stay here for a weekend."

Everybody raised an eyebrow and some girls began to wisper excited, while the boys sighed.

"O my god! I heard that St. Georges has like so handsome boys!" Rapunzel wispered, but because it was almost silent, everybody heard it.

Eugene leaned forward in his chair, and looked to the side, to face Rapunzel. He shot a playful deadglare at her and made a 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Jack looked to Elsa, who was also excited wispering with Jasmine.

"So they are also sleeping here, and of course, the boys sleep in the boys rooms." Melfor resumed, now giving the girls a mischievous glance and a wink. Yes, this woman was as stiff as a wooden plank, but sometimes she had humor.

Some girls groaned, and the boys sighed. None of the parties were happy with this. The girls hoped that

All the boys sighed, and if he heard the stories, they were a master in flirting.

In one second a grim thought plopped in his head. 'What if Elsa got something with some St. Georges guy?' No, no, that couldn't happen!

"Hiccup!" Jack wispered.

"Yes?" Hiccup sighed wispering.

"What if a girl from Harefield gets something with that St. Georges?" Jack wispered back, through gritted teeth. The idea of Elsa getting something with a stupid talentless St. _Traitors_ Boarding School boy, made him gagging.

"Then she's a traitor. That's the same that you are going to date with the enemy." Hiccup said on a duh-tone.

He sighed relieved.

"Attention everyone! They will arrive tomorrow on 10 A.M. And as always I expect you to behave, I won't call any name for who this has affect on." Melfor said, but she made defenitly eye-contact with Eugene and him.

Eugene and him smiled and waved innocent.

"Eugene, do we have a room with all the trophees Harefield ever won?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's on the sixth floor, the towerroom, why?" Eugene said innocent.

"No, just... Nothing." Jack mumbled absent.

**ELSA:**

She looked to the side and Jack was talking to his friends. He was wispering, and he looked very serious. Something was bothering him, she just knew it.

"Jasmine, did you saw already that Jack was wispering and looking very serious?" Elsa wispered to Jasmine, but never averting her gaze from Melfor, to act like she was paying attention to her announcement.

"No, I don't care about what Jack does, and yes Elsa, people wisper." Jasmine wispered back through gritted teeth.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. She looked at Jack, and how awkward, he was looking at her too. She felt how her cheeks burned from the blushing.

'Busted' A voide in her head sang.

She smiled quickly and averted her head. She could face palm. This was so awkward.

'Don't blush, don't blush' She thought, but it was almost impossible. She casted her eyes down.

Suddenly she heard how Jack wispered her name, while Melfor was patrolling through the rows, still talking about 'the enemy' who had to be crushed like an insect. A filthy insect who blocked 'our' way of being one place remoted from the Nationals.

She looked up when she heard it again. "Psst, Elsa!"

She was searching between the students and the sea of blue uniforms to messy white hair, and striking blue eyes, and finally she found him.

"What?" She wispered in-audible back.

Jack pointed to Jasmine. Elsa raised an eyebrow, and wanted to open her mouth the speak, well actually wisper, but she then was being poked by Jasmine, who ley a tiny little paper wrinkled, into a ball.

She opened it, and with a sloppy handwriting- what had to be from Jack, she recognized it inmediately- he wrote down something.

_Be on precizely 14:30 on the sixth floor, in the towerroom. -J_

She looked up to meet his face and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>HALF AN HOUR LATER:<strong>

She ran up the stairs, to the sixth floor. Luckily the stairs were clothed with red carpet, otherwise an angry Melfor would stand on the end of the huge double staircase, to tell you 'running isn't allowed on Harefield Newton Academy' with her slightly Irish 'R'.

Elsa knew the rules, of course! She was headmonitor, and Melfor's favorite.

Her footsteps weren't almost to be heard through the corridors and the big hall, where the double staircase ended, where they just got their announcement, and where you entered the building.

She felt how her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She didn't knew if it was because of that she was running like an idiot to be in the towerroom on time, or because Jack wanted to speak her probably private.

Only two more stairs. She felt hoe her legs were stinging in pain, begging her to stop, but she kept on running.

She stopped when she reached to end of the staircase. She panted and supported herself by laying her hands on her knees.

Only one. Only one. She stepped with one foot on one stairstep, but every muscle in her leg protested.

She let out a yell when she felt how she was lifted into the air and picked her up, bridal style.

She struggled against the person by, yelling, kicking, scratching. She rolled, trying to loosen herself out of the persons' grip but it was a lost battle.

Before she knew it, she hung upside down, still kicking whatever she could.

"I must say, I'm impressed by the amount of strength you have, Princess." A voice spoke.

She finally dared to look who it was, she closed her eyes and hoped that she never reacted this way.

It was Jack, who held her by her waist, while she hung upside down and when she opened her eyes again and looked up, she met his smirk. His amused smirk and these eyes who shimmered devious.

"Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Ssshh be quiet, you don't want Melfor to be mad." He wispered, while placing a finger on his mouth, but he now held her with only one hand.

Elsa had a feeling that his grip slackened and she was going to fall. "Jack don't-!"

"I'll never let you go, Elsa." He said smiling, while turning her, and putting her on the ground.

She felt how she was safe on the ground again. She felt a bit dizzy from what just happened. She smiled, but averted her gaze.

She really liked him, but he wouldn't like her anyway. He just saw her as a good friend.

"Eh what did you want to.. Show me?" She asked, now coming back to present.

"Follow me, Princess." He winked. Was he...flirting with her?

'Elsa for gods sake you are sounding like a six year old! 'Is he flirting with me?' Come on, behave like a 17 year old and flirt back!' But she didn't dared to.

He gabbed her hand, opened the door of the prizeroom, where all the throphees stood that Harefield ever won.

They entered a small, almost round kind of attic. There was one stained glass window, where a sunbeam shone through. The winter sun hung low, and had a beautiful golden colour. The particles danced in the sunbeam.

Everywhere were trophees, medals, most of them gold.

Elsa recognized the room, she has been here once in her first year here when she was twelve. She was playing hide-and-seek with Rapunzel, and Hiccup.

For some reason Melfor didn't wanted everyone to come into the prizeroom. There was stupid story about Emily Rose's ghost, the founder of Harefield Newton Academy was haunting here, but that was just a stupid story to make the first years scared, and so that they wouldn't sneak into the prize room.

She saw how Jack's mouth dropped when he saw all the golden and silver medals.

"You know in which year Harefield won almost everything?" She asked, while walking to a photoframe, where a boys Lacrosse team was being pictured.

Jack walked towards her. "No." He mumbled, still impressed by the room.

"It was 1986, and the boys Lacrosse team was very succesful." Elsa said, while picking up the photoframe.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked.

Elsa moved her head towards him and smiled. She handed over to him.

A sunbeam fell on the photo and Jack couldn't see anything. It reflected back from te photoframe into his eyes, so he was blinded. He blinked with his eyes, took a step out of the sunbeam and whiped the particles away from the frame.

"Did you know who led the team?" Elsa asked.

Jack shook his head, now bending to see the photo.

"It was lead by-"

What happened next was shocking. Jack's eyes widened and he let the photoframe fall. It shattered on the ground.

"Dad?!" Jack wispered in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, plottwist XD okay guys, I'm going to update more this week because I have vacation! Let's get this fanfiction to 145 please! If we get to 145 I will post the next chapter inmediately! (I already wrote it down!) WARNING: The next chapter is VERY SERIOUS STUFF! Now we are not talking about feelings and mental things, we are talking about kind of.. Well very serious things! I won't spoil it, but I'm going to make you guys cry, or at least feel tears in your beautiful eyes. More information will follow! <strong>

**Beatrixparilla, your long awaited suggestion will start on chapter 16 ;) I loved her idea, because of her St. Georges is coming to Harefield! More drama is coming up!**


	15. Chapter 15 flashbacks

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 15 as promised! When I updated chapter 14 it was 00:15 or somethinf in my timezone, so I slept and the next morning (now) I have got 147 reviews so if you are asking why I didn't updated inmediately, it's the timezone haha ! So here it is!**

**WARNING: Let's just say this scene is pretty... Violent. Maybe it's even a rated M scene and it comes with a song more information will follow while reading scene. **

**CHAPTER 15:**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA:<strong>

"What?! This guy is your father?!" She almost yelled.

Jack was too shocked to speak. He took a step backwards, not wanting to be confrontated with this photo.

He bumped into another trophee behind him, who stood on a wooden plank. He turned around and saw what was engraved in. He grabbed the trophee and read the engravement. His eyes widened. "T-this is a lie, this can't be true! My dad didn't went to this place! H-he didn't won this trophee with his lacrosse team Th-that's just insane!" He almost exclaimed, while running through his hair.

She walked towards him and lay her hand on his shoulder. She didn't knew if this was the right moment to speak, but she had to ask it. "H-he never told you? Jack, your dad was the best captain of the boys Lacrosse team Harefield ever had! No wonder where you got your talent from!" She said motivating, while turning herself to him.

Jack turned himself to her. "No he never told me." He said absent. He didn't looked at her, he was dumbfounded. "I... I only wanted to ask you to come to this room so we could see when Harefield won the past years, and who the captain was... And damn of course Jack has to discover is bloody father was that captain." He groaned.

"A-are you angry?" She asked softly. Jack looked for one second in her eyes, but she startled from it. They were full with mock and anger.

"Angry?! No, no I'm not angry, no for fucks sake, my father dumps me on the other side of the globe, just so his son who is the blood and flesh of his divorced wife doesn't bothers him, never tells me he was here practicly a quarter of his life, and now he espects me to be happy when I have to discover he was the hero of this fucking Boarding School?! Elsa what do you even think?! My father is a jerk, and he is keeping things away from me!" Jack almost yelled.

She casted her eyes down, didn't dared to look at him anymore and felt how a shiver ran down her spine. Jack was inmediately so cold and detached, and this time she was scared of it. "I-I'm sorry Jack." She wispered.

It remained silent, and she wanted to turn around to walk away, but he grabbed her hand. "Elsa wait, I didn't meant this for you!" He said quickly. His voice was inmediately nice and caring.

She looked up, but pulled her hand away. He looked up. "Jack.. I'm scared of you right now." She wispered, while looking deep in his eyes.

"Y-you don't have to be Elsa... It's me, still Jack." He said.

"Jack I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of your sudden changes in behaviour. I have the idea you are emotional not steady when it comes to reacting and your whole being. You need an exhaust valve, but I don't think you can solve it by yelling at people, or being cold, because then it only cuts deeper and leaves mental scars." She said on a serious tone.

She sighed. "I know how you feel, I know your way of reacting, I had the same you know? First when we met eachother. We both needed an exhaust valve, and both of us reacted the same way on people. Scared, angry, but most of all we reacted that we didn't cared about everybody and everything. Everything could just fuck up, die and still we acted like we didn't cared about it, because of that mental wall be built around ourself. But I learnt how to get over it."

"How?" Jack said suspicious. The sun beam who shone through the stained glass sepperated the two. This sunbeam was almost the mental wall that was hanging between them, no one dared to get over it, no one dared to grab the other one's hand.

"I play Lacrosse. It's my ambition, and it's yours too, even when you don't want to see it. Jack, you have a serious talent, you have to know that! Your father would be so proud of you if he saw you right now! You are playing his sport, making real friends, dare to be yourself, and we finally got the old Jack back, something you were even sceptic over that that would ever happen again!"

"Elsa, you know what I think now you said this... We didn't hated eachother, I didn't hated you, I hated myself and we reflected it on eachother." He said, now taking a step towards her, so he stood into the sunbeam.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and thought about what he just said. She looked in his eyes and studied him, from head to toe.

"Do I look good?" He asked snickering.

Elsa looked confused up, but then laughed. "You look flawless." She teased.

"Just like you." He flirted.

Elsa casted her eyes down. "No, I'm not." She mumbled. Why would he call her flawless? No one ever did, she was always the wallflower.

"Yes, yes you are!" He said, while gently taking his hand in hers and tangling his fingers in her hand. She smiled, and felt sudden happier.

"Jack I-"

"Elsa, do you think I would lie to you?" He said serious.

"I-I... No." She said eventually.

"See, you are beautiful." He said, while stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt how gentle he did it, so careful, but then she shivered. She wasn't used to it that people touched her.

Elsa didn't wanted to reject him, but she just felt un-comfterble. It was years ago when people used to touch her face. Most of the times it was actually more a slap than a 'touch'. She remembered how they always pushed her against the hard wall, and before she knew it, flashbacks ran into her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

She walked over the schoolyard, because school was over. She walked with her head bended down, and her eyes casted down, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Hoping, they would think she was invisible, but then she heard their voices. Their voices so piercing and heartless she inmediately began trembling like a deer who was about to being shot by a hunter.

"Hey you Arendelle! Stop!" A girl yelled, also known as Emily, Queen Bee of the school. She knew her clan of friends were standing next to her. She knew what was about to come, so she walked faster. Emily had long brown hair, that cascaded down in curls, had amber like eyes and was very pretty, but there hid a snake inside her.

She heard how footsteps followed her, and she began running now, as fast as she could. She ran as fast she could as her legs accepted for an 11 year old.

"Hey you! Stop I said!" Emily yelled, while chasing her with the crowd.

Her heart was booming like crazy in her chest, and she trembled even more. She looked backwards, and Emily was very close now.

She was fast and ran left, into an alley, hoping Emily and her clan would give up because she suddenly didn't saw her anymore, but she heard how her footsteps echoed behind her. Emily was fast just like her, but luckily her clan gave up.

She was panting, and her legs were trembling, while begging, yelling to her she had to stop running, or she would collapse into the ground.

Emily came closer, and closer and Elsa felt how the hot tears ran down her cheek, desperately wanting to be released from this hell, while quickly turning her head to see how close Emily was.

Before she knew it, Emily grabbed her by her braid, jerked her hard backwards, and she felt how she fell on her head. She yelled in pain when her head collapsed into the cold stone street. Her head hurt so much. It stinged, boomed and she felt how a strand of blood was flowing into her neck. She could only cry, and crawled up into a ball.

"They call you Ice Queen, because you are so detached to people. What did you even think? Because my parents are dead I'm going to behave pathetic, so I get a name? So you can replace me?! I am the Queen here and not you! You will pay for your behaviour, you will pay for your way of acting like a nerd, you will pay for just your whole being!" Emily said with anger, while she reached for her etui and to Elsa's shock she revealed a scissor.

"Let's start off with that beautiful long, platinum blonde hair of you. Your pride, your crown? What do you think when I cut it to your shoulders?" Emily smirked devious.

"No please!" She begged with her hand stretched out, while she crawled backwards, trying to escape Emily. They always need to have her, they always knew she was the weakest, the one who was sensitive. She felt how her back reached the wall and she couldn't go anywhere.

Emily walked towards her, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, so she yelled in pain.

"Be quiet, or you'll have serious problems Arendelle." Emily hissed in her ear.

"Please don't do it, not my hair, I beg you Emily! I beg you!" She cried, but the next thing she heard and felt was how a scissor cut through her braid and how she fell on the ground again, because Emily had no hair to hold on.

"Wh-what did I ever do to you Emily?! Wh-why do I deserve this?! Please leave me alone, leave me be, I don't want this, I never asked for all this!" Elsa sobbed.

"If you think I'm done with you, you are wrong Elsa." Emily groaned. Elsa crawled up into a ball, and looked up to the girl. Her eyes full of hate, anger, and viciousity. She casted her eyes down and felt how an other tear ran down her cheek, while feeling with her fingers how her short her first beautiful hair was now.

She felt so small, being crushed and helpless. She covered her ears, crawled up into a ball, hoping she wouldn't hear what Emily hissed to her on that very tone she was so scared of.

**(A/N) This song that you guys are going to read now is called 'is dit wat ik wil' It's originally a Dutch musical number, but I translated it for you guys! It's a beautiful song please make me happy and listen to it! It's heartbreaking if you read and listen to it on the same time! It gives this scene even more emotion and maybe even tears in your eyes! Search on youtube 'Is dit wat ik wil droomvlucht' and then, Click on the first video and then GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT: go to 1:30 of the video, there you get this point of the song! Again go to 1:30 of the song!**

**The song is about a girl who pretents like she is invisible so the bullies will leave her be, so her parents will leave her be, and actually she sings she doesn't want to be 'here'**

_Nee, Ik ben er niet, als ik mijn ogen sluit, maakt het me niets meer uit, laat ze maar zeuren._

_No, I am not here, if I close my eyes, I don't care anymore let them just whine_

She opened her eyes, and saw through her tears Emily was standing above her, glaring down upon her. "What did you thought Arendelle? You are faster than me?! Could escape me?! You can't escape me even in your dreams, your nightmares, never. You are stupid, a nerd, ugly and no one loves you."

_Ik ben er niet, niemand merkt toch verschil, houd ik me doof en stil, kan mij niets gebeuren._

_I am not here, nobody will notice it, I'll keep myself deaf and silent, so nobody hurts me. _

Emily now lowered, and lifted her chin. The tears streamed down Elsa's cheek, her braid was prolapsed, and a blob of mud was on her cheek. Emily didn't do anything, she just smirked devious. She only seemed to enjoy it to see her like this.

"No one loves you Elsa, only your parents... But oh wait, you have none." Emily smirked devious, before jerking her away against the concrete wall. She yelled in pain when she felt how the cold stone surface scratched into her cheek.

_Mij best, het werkt in huis, op straat en in de klas_

_I don't care, it works in house, on the street and in classes._

"Guys! She's here! Let's have some fun with her." She heard Emily saying. Soon she heard footsteps on the background and she knew Emily's friends were there to kick her, grab her books and throw them into puddles of mud, tell her off, but she was used to it, she didn't even looked up from when Emily said it, but everytime it hurt and they cut a new mental scar in her.

_Ik heb wel één talent, das net doen of het went._

_I have got one talent, that's acting like I'm used to it._

They began to kick her in her stomach, slap her, and yell things at her, 'ugly!' 'Nerd' 'pathetic little being' while she was sobbing her eyes out, and crawled up into a ball.

_Ik ben er niet!_

_I am not here!_

They kicked her harder, yelled harder, and laughed harder.

_Ik ben er niet!_

_I am not here!_

The last thing she felt was that she was being jerked into the concrete wall.

_Ik ben er nooit geweest!_

_I have never been here!_

Then everything went black.

**END FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will continue where this one ended, it I thought it was good to give you guys a scene of Elsa's past. REVIEW PLEASE! Did you liked the song 'is dit wat ik wil by the musical droomvlucht (Dreamflight)'? Did you read the flashback while listening to this song? Please tell me yes! Seriously the shivers ran down my spine while listening to this and reading it at the same time! It's so damn beautiful. And if you wanted to know the whole song, just play it from the beginning of it! :) let's get this fanfiction to 160! And I'll only update the mext chaptwr if we come to 155 at least! Please you guys make my day if you review it keeps me going! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16 St Georges arrives

**Beatrix-parilla, here is your long awaited suggestion! Believe it or not, but because of this suggestion I have got something planned and you guys are going to react like WHAT?! Anyway, have fun and enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 16: St. Georges arrives**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK:<strong>

Elsa collapsed on the floor, heartbreakingly sobbing, while her shoulders jolted un-controllablely. She looked so small now, so fragile and he inmediately saw the Elsa when he finally heard her background story.

"Elsa what's wrong?! Elsa!" Jack exclaimed in panic, while he threw himself on the floor next to her. He hugged her thightly, while she sobbed in his chest. He felt her warm tears who permeated through his shirt. He softly caressed through her soft hair, trying to comfort her, although he wasn't sure what to do.

"It-It's all co-coming b-back, it's all coming back, Jack." She sobbed in his chest, while he saw how tear after tear ran down her cheek, when they broke apart.

Jack looked in her eyes. "What Elsa? What's coming back?" He asked confused, while he carefully wiped a tear away from her face.

"W-when you touched me... N-nobody touched me in yea-years on my f-face, b-but when they did they sla-slapped me, k-kicked me, thr-threw ma against w-walls... Or even cut my hair." She sobbed.

"What?! They cut your hair?!" Jack said in disbelieve. He looked at her now, long hair who was being put in a ponytail, who cascaded down in curls.

**ELSA:**

Elsa nodded, while the tears ran down her cheek. She looked at her now long platinum blonde hair that reached her elbow but she remembered when she came home that day, broken, empty, and just shattered.

"With what?! How? Did you classmates do that?" Jack asked in shock, while hugging her thighter. She clamped herself upon Jack, with the thought that she never wanted to lose him.

"T-there was this one girl named Emily. She grabbed me by my hair, jerked me up, still grabbing me by my hair, and just visicously cut it through. My hair wasn't longer than my shoulders anymore." She said with a trembled voice. "S-she called it m-my c-crown." She sobbed.

"That you accepted that, and then I mean that she cut your... Hair." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I was a different person than I am now Jack, much different. I didn't dared to stood up for myself. I just wasn't such a girl, and they knew it. That was one of the reasons why the people bullied me, they always got away with it." She said softly, while casting her eyes down. "Actually I'm still the same person... When I think about it."

"Come here." He said and hugged her, while they still sat on the ground. Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap. She felt safe with him, in his arms.

They broke apart and he looked at a medaillon that hung around her neck. "Where did you get that?" He asked, while he took it between his fingers, and looked attentively at it.

"My mother. She gave it to me... In the last seconds before the ship pulled them to the bottom of the ocean." Elsa said with a trembled voice. "She unclipped it, and put it around my neck. I wanted to grab her hand to safe her, because I was on a lifeboat, but my parents not, they were still on the ship. I tried to grab their hands but I grabbed miss and then it was too late."

She sighed trembling before speaking. "Later, they found their bodies and cremated it. A bit of my mothers ash just like my father is in this medaillon, and I actually always wear it." She smiled through her tears.

**JACK:**

He looked in her eyes. Why did this had to happen to him? He was so in love with her, and it only became worse with the hour, minute, the second. She was so beautiful in every way, and actually she was the sweetest person he ever met. He had so much respect for her. He swore, if he ever met one of the horrible people who did all this to her, they are going to be bitch clapped so hard, their manboobs were going to concave.

He wanted to hug her and never let her go, he wanted to kiss her again and feel the electricity that ran through his body, he wanted... Ugh he wanted so much. He never really felt love for a person. It was actually always a 'like' and not 'love', but with Elsa he was so in love he didn't knew how to react, behave, or what to say.

He stared endlessly in her now watery ocean of blue lagune eyes, and he had the idea he was drowning in them. -not that he mind-

"Elsa you are so strong, we get through this, I... I promise." He wispered. "M-may I touch you?" He could mentally slap himself when he heard how awkward it came out of his mouth. Like she was an animal in the zoo. 'Can I touch the tiger?'

"Eh I mean, am I allowed to touch you on your eh..cheek?" He said quickly, while he felt how his cheeks burned because he blushed so much.

Elsa smiled softly, gently took her hand in his, and kind of together stroked her cheek, while Elsa held his hand.

'Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint.' A voice in his head kept on repeating because he was touching Elsa! Her soft cheek, who was now rosy, was so...so He couldn't describe it.

"You are staring at me, is there something on my face?" She asked insecure, while still kind of hugging his..hand who stroked her cheek.

Jack blinked with his eyes and averted his gaze. "No, no, no your cheek is beautiful, eh I mean your look, ehm I mean your face? No I mean not your cheek is beautiful you are beautiful. Wait what?!" He rattled like an idiot.

Elsa giggled. "You are so cute now, Jack."

He looked up, while he felt how his cheeks still burned. "I-is that a good or b-bad thing?" He stammered nervous, again meeting her eyes. God what wouldn't she think of him now?

'Is there a life bouy in the house? Because you're again drowning in her eyes.' A voice in his head sang.

"Good, your messy hair looks even more cute, your cheeks become red, your eyes are shimmering, you begin to stutter, I would almost think you are in love in me, but that is like... The stupidest thing ever.. You said it by yourself, we aren't going to be eh.. Friendzoned." She said with an awkward smile, while averting her gaze from him.

"Yeah... Imagine us as a couple... Stupid right?" He snickered a bit, while running through his hair trying to act cool, but from the inside his heart was beating like crazy.

"Yeah... You would never fall in love with a person like me." She mumbled, while restlessly laying her hands on her lap.

'And though a person can be so damn wrong.' A voice in his head said.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said calmly, while he took his hands in hers.

"Look at me." She mumbled, casting her eyes down.

"I am." He wispered.

Elsa looked up, her gaze unwritten, there was a part of her face that was so blank, yet an other part that smiled softly.

"What do you see?" She wispered back.

"A very strong, beautiful-"

"There you said it, you meant with what you just said!" She teased giggleing.

He smiled a bit nodding, while scratching the back of his head. "Strong, beautiful, indepent, very smart, but most of all, the most special woman I've ever met in my entire life." He said, while taking his hands in hers.

He hoped so much she saw this as a sign he liked her more than 'just friends', he had to show her he loved her! But for some reason he didn't dared to. He didn't dared to tell her, and be brave like a real man, in stead of acting like a loser. Actually he was even worse than Hiccup. Hiccup just walked to that door, and confessed his love, while he, Jack Frost was behaving like a total idiot.

"That's very nice of you, Jack." She wispered, while tangling her hands in his.

There fell a silence, he looked deep in her eyes, and very slowly, they bended. He kept on looking at her perfectly curved and soft lips, waiting to be kissed by Prince Charming- Of course he was her Prince Charming, huh.

They bended even more, and their lips almost touched, he could almost smell her perfume, he could almost again feel the electricity running through his body, he could almost scream and yell out of happiness, he could almost hear himself wispering 'I love you' to her after this kiss, because they finally again kissed and that meant that she liked, no LOVED him!

He was already flying half a meter above the earth surface because in his thoughts he was already kissing with her.

But on that moment the sun hung so low, it shone through the stained glass, upon Elsa's medaillon, into his eyes, so he was blinded. He blinked with his eyes, trying to see something, in stead of the shimmering medaillon that blocked his way, his entrance, to her lips. His treasure.

Then their nosed collapsed into eachother.-how awkward-.

He could slap himself, yell at himself, everything at once, because Elsa averted her head and casted her eyes down, now giving up on their kiss.

'I HATE THE SUN!' Jackie yelled in his head. Rapunzel is going to kill Jackie if she could hear him now. Jackie yelled also other things, but Jack said to himself that he kept these words for himself.

"I-I'm sorry, I saw something on your eh face and it was.." Elsa trailed off, and blushed furiously. She raised, while he still sat on the ground.

"I-I have to go. St. George will come.. Eh tomorrow and I have a lot to discuss with Melfor, I expect you as captain of the boys Lacrosse team, to be there on time to welcome them." She said businesslike, revealing again her well-known headmonitor ánd captain of the Lacrosse team attitude.

He sighed a bit, while raising. He raised amused an eyebrow. "I'm curious about this St. Talentless Boarding School." He groaned.

Elsa lay her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes. He wanted to lay his hand on her hand, who cupped his cheek, but he didn't dared to, probably because he was trembling so much. He loved it when she touched him. Did that sound weird?

"Oh Jack, I swear this can become a weekend to never forget." And with these words she walked out of the towerroom. Jack saw how the last golden sunbeam, disappeard on the horizon, to only leave a pink coloured sky.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING:<strong>

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Jack heard someone yelling, while that same person was jumping on his bed.

The person let himself fall on Jack. Jack groaned kind of in pain by the sudden weight that fell on him. The person fell on the wrong place, like his crotch and Jack could just conceal a groan in pain.

He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw who it was. "Eugene, go back to sleep." He groaned, while closing his eyes again.

"I can't," Eugene lay his hand on his forehead with a dramatic expression. "_The Boarding School _is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go fuck yourself." Jack groaned, while he pushed Eugene off the bed.** (A/N) Actually this is what Elsa meant when she pushed in Frozen Anna off the bed XD **

Eugene fell with a thud on the ground, and the girls in the girlsrooms, who were one floor under the boys, probably woke up from this.

"Did you litterly meant that?" Eugene smirked, while his eyes peeked from over the edge of Jack's bed.

Jack nuzzled in his warm sheets, threw it over his head, so he was with his head under the sheets. Striking blue eyes glared from under the sheets through a narrow split to Eugene. He used to look like that at his dad when he said he had to come out of his bed for school.

Eugene sighed. "Okay, let's start over new..." Eugene was silent for a few seconds with a devious smirk before pinching his cheek. "Hello Sleeping Jackie, did you sleep well? Did you slept well?" Eugene began, while he jumped again on the bed right on Jack, and again hit the wrong place and began jumping up and down, constantly hitting his crotch.

"Eugene if you keep doing this, then I can't get kids anymore in the future." He hissed in pain.

"With Elsa huh?" Eugene said mischievous, while wiggleing with his eyebrows.

Jack groaned, while he again pushed Eugene off the bed, and again he fell on the ground with a thud. "Go fuck yourself, no wait I have a better one; Go fuck Punzie." He groaned and he turned around.

"No time for that," Eugene began with smile while snickering. "St. George will arrive in about... What should we say? Seven minutes. Oh, and Elsa is waiting for you outside, and if you don't come on time, I swear she will cut your balls off. .one." Eugene giggled like a little school girl.

"WHAT?! IN SEVEN MINUTES?!" He yelled, while raising.

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN MINUTES LATER:<strong>

"Bye bye Sweetheart, have you got everything? Are you ready for a new exciting school day? Have you got your little sweet Whinny the Phoo lunchbox? Your little pink Disney Princess backpack? Your-"

"EUGENE!" Jack yelled at Eugene. He was hopping, trying to put on his pants, but miserably failed.

"Love you too, _Jackie_." Eugene said, while blinking irrisistible with his eyelashes, and blowing a kiss.

Jack put on his pants, but he had no time for a shirt, so he ran out of his room, shirtless, to the big hall with our well-known staircase. He slided down the railing, but he then saw a skateboard was on the ground, at the end of the staircase.

'What the fuck is that thing doing here?! Why didn't Aladdin cleared that up?! That's the same like Eugene dancing in a pink fluffy onsie.' Jackie yelled in his head.** (A/N) Guys I promise you, one chapter Eugene is going to wear Rapunzel's pink onesie and going to dance around with a princess smile XD**

Without thinking, he jumped on the skateboard, and like that he raced through the double frontdoor, outside where Elsa was waiting for him on the little three step staircase to the main building, chin lifted, blue eyes alert, and hands folded.

He felt how the cold winter weather attacked his body, and now he knew why he always wanted to stay in bed in winter mornings when he had to go to school.

"I'm here!" He said, while jumping off the skateboard and giving it a kick with his foot, so he catched it with his hand.

Elsa raised an eyebrow when she saw him. She stared at his abs, but then got back to present. "Jackson Overland Frost, you are exactly," She looked on her watch. "32 seconds too late." She said strict, now proudly lifitng her chin and facing him.

"It won't happen again." He apologized, while standing next to her, folding his hands, to look perfect for St. Georges to arrive.

"What won't happen again?" She said strict, now turning her head to him, while very slowly raising an eyebrow full with mischief.

"Coming 32 seconds too late."

"Coming 32 seconds too late who?" She said again strict.

"Coming 32 seconds too late, _headmonitor and captain of the Lacrosse team_." He sighed.

"Better." She smirked. Elsa wore, in stead of him, warm clothes, a scarf, warm earwarmers, her nose was red from the cold and she looked so fuzzy and cute with a snowflake falling on her eyelashes.

"Need a warmth hug?" She smiled.

"Oh I won't say 'no' to that." He smirked, flirting before hugging her.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" They heard a strict voice saying strict behind them.

Elsa and Jack turned around. Gosh, it was Melfor, standing in her wintercoat, who was so thick it made her look three times fatter, even when this woman was as thin as a nail and as stiff as a wooden plank.

"Why are you walking shirtless?! This is inappropriate, you are representing our Boarding School as captain of the Lacrosse team and in all those 37 years that I'm here the headmaster I never encountered this!" Melfor said, shocked.

Elsa giggled and wispered in his ear. "She is looking at your abs, Jack."

"Mrs. Arendelle! You are wispering and that's not lady like!" Melfor said strict.

"It won't happen again." She said.

"What?" Melfor said strict.

"Wispering in your presence."

"Wispering in your presence who?"

"Wispering in your presence, _Mrs. Melfor head of Harefield Newton Academy_." She sighed.

"Better." Melfor said, while lifting her chin, to emphazise her sophisticated aristocratic nose.

"Someone in here got training from Melfor." He wispered devious in her ear. Elsa giggled again.

"Mr. Frost, I can't accept this! In minutes St. Georges will arrive and I can't-"

Melfor, just like Jack and Elsa looked up. In the distance, black cars were to be seen, who drove up the long endless frozen driveway where Jack also arrived on when he came to Boarding School with little English flags on the hood.

"Oh help, they are already here! Just in time as always! Oh god what will they think of Mr. Frost standing shirtless outside in this weather? We'll be doomed! Cursed! We will burn-"

"In the fire of hell." Elsa wispered smirking along with Melfor, immitating her with her slightly Irish accent, while looking forward with a blank expression to not arouse suspicion with Melfor. So to see she knew this verse, and it was very funny to hear.

The cars stopped and one by one, boys stepped out of the car. Their hair, perfectly styled with gel, their black with deep blue accents uniforms perfectly ironed, their shoes perfectly polished in a deep black colour, Lacrosse sticks perfectly- Eh... What wasn't perfect with these guys?

Gosh, Rapunzel was right, the boys are indeed verh handsome.-For the girls huh-

The uniforms did him think of the uniforms of Daltons Private School for boys, where he was educated in New York, before be came to England. Their uniforms were also black, but had red accents in it. He remembered there also was a group who sang, the Warblers. One of his friends, Sebastian Smythe was the captain and led the whole group.

A boy with brown hair, perfectly styled, dazzling blue eyes and a posture where even he, Jackson Overland Frost was jealous of, stepped out of one of the black cars with black blinded windows. And believe me, Jack wasn't jealous of anyone.

The boy with the brown hair and blue eyes walked towards Melfor, and they shook hands. "Dylan of Aragon captain of the boys Lacrosse team of St. Georges Boarding School, situated near Liverpool. It's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Melfor I heard a lot of good things from you." He said gentleman. (A/N) say it as Dailan not Dillen!

Jack was making putting his finger in his throat like he was going to gag when he heard how Dylan was behaving 'gentlemen' like a real English well brought up boy. Elsa giggled.

"See Jackson Overland Frost, that's how we introduce ourselves in England, with first and surname." She wispered mischievous. Jack snickered.

Dylan walked further to Elsa. He kissed her hand, and then looked up. Elsa blushed and was flattered. Jack felt like he had already the sudden feeling he wanted to keelhaul that Dylan.

'Someone in here is going to be castrated if he doesn't keep his bloody hands off Elsa right now.' Jackie groaned.

'I'll cut his balls off. One. By. One.' A voice in his head groaned.

"Dylan of Aragon." He introduced himself, now looking up to meet Elsa's face.

Elsa smiled, and blushed. "Elsa of Arendelle."

Dylan winked at her before walking further to Jack. Jack could smell his Bleu de Chanel perfume mixed with a heavy after shave. Hey! That was his perfume! He always wore that perfume and after shave. Dylan looked at Jack from head to toe, with discust, but Jack could only smirk.

"Do you like the sight?" Jack smirked devious, while laying his hands on his hips.

Dylan cocked an eyebrow at Jack, who was clearly wasn't a fan of him.

"Hai, Frost. Jack Frost." He smiled fake, while he shook hands with Dylan. Jack was gagging from the inside. He could see in seconds this Dylan was such a jerk and was as fake as Melfor's nose job, and was maybe even worse than Hans.

"Dylan of Aragon, and what did you think? I don't need a shirt, because it's so warm?" Dylan scoffed snickering. His blue eyes, full with mock, the corner of his mouth lifted to reveal a devious smirk, just like hé always did, while he ran cool through his perfectly styled brown hair.

Jack groaned, wanted to speak to argue with Mr. Loser from St. Loser School, in Loser Land in Loser City, but Melfor was first. "Warm? Mr. Aragon it's-"

"Winter?" Dylan said, while he turned himself to Melfor. "I know, but that is what they mean with sarcasm." Dylan said bitter-sweet.

"Good. Well, let's introduce our fellow students with your... prestigious Boarding School." Melfor said on her always strict tone, with folded hands and a lifted chin. "Follow me." She said, and of course everyone followed.

Jack and her side by side, while St. Georges walked with them, all _perfectly_ educated how to walk, how to _perfectly_ represent your Boarding School, all their hairs were _perfectly_ styled on the same way, _perfectly_ folded hands while walking, back straight, while they walked with a _perfectly _huge Prince Charming smile, planted on their _perfect_ faces. Again, what wasn't perfect about them?

"Well, this is the big hall, as you can see here is the huge double staircase, paintings on the wall of our founder Emily-Rose,-"

Jack didn't even listened anymore after one boring sentence. He turned his head to Dylan, who was so to see the most popular boys on his Boarding School, with his crosse stick who put out from his black suitcase, all the same with the other students, where was not even a scratch on it, not even mud, not even a sweet text was wrote down on it from friends with black permanent marker, in stead of his stick-who was so full with it there couldn't be added a new one-, no only a name was on it: Dylan of Aragon in a perfect handwriting.

Dylan looked up to Jack, and for one second both parties glared at eachother. Dylan's gaze trailed down Jack's abs, but Jack only smirked.

"Your mama didn't gave your these huh?" Jack smirked, while pointing at his abs. He wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist. Elsa smiled, and also wrapped an arm around Jack's waist.

Dylan glared. "Wait untill we crush you so hard Sunday." He groaned through gritted teeth. Melfor was so busy with telling her interesting story of who found our excellent and perfect, prestigious Boarding School Harefield Academy, that she didn't heard the two student having a quarrel.

"Thereby, is that your girlfriend? That platinum blonde? And what now? Do you guys have courtship? How cute, but you know what? We did that in Elementary School." Dylan snapped to Jack and Elsa. The boys behind him giggled.

"That platinum blonde has a name. It's Elsa and Elsa is not my girlfriend!" Jack defended himself, while he pulled his hand back who was first wrapped around her small form.

"Oh good." Dylan said.

"Well people, this was our introduction, make yourself comfterble, make contact with other students, I'll see you Sunday on the Tournament." Melfor announced.

"Why?" Jack asked groaning.

"So I can have her." Dylan smirked, while walking away with his friends on his side.

"Never!" Jack groaned back.

Dylan stopped with walking, and walked to Jack. Both persons lay their hands on their hips and Elsa stood next to Jack, not knowing what to do.

"Wait and see, wait and see." Dylan wispered cold.

"Well then I can tell you tell you something Aragon, that will never happen. Go back to your St. Loser Boarding School, in Loser Land in Loser City." Jack snapped back.

"Jack please! Behave yourself!" Elsa hissed wispering, but Jack ignored her. Dylan looked at Elsa and winked at her with a smile, but then his face became cold again when he turned himself to Jack again.

"Frost, I'm going to tell you this just once. I am sick of playing nice, and you will see, hear and feel it. I see you this evening. Thereby, I heard from my headmaster I'm sleeping with you in one room." Dylan said, not eargering

"You got to be kidding me." He sighed, while looking at Elsa. Elsa giggled. "You are not sleeping with me in one bed, you can sleep on the cold, hard, fucking ground, while I'm laying in my warm, fuzzy, and PERFECT bed." Jack warned him.

"I will inform Melfor if you dare to do that." Dylan groaned.

"Oh why do you have to behave so upset and badass? Just when we came friends?" Jack snorted scoffing.

Dylan took a step forward and looked cold in Jack's eyes. "Listen Frost, I didn't came here to make friends, I came here to win."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, bring it on XD this is going to be weekend to never forget. People, the 'love confession will come in like two chapters, so don't worry. And O my god, not to forget they ALMOST kissed, oh guys I love it to make you guys freak out XD.<strong>

**let's get this fanfiction to more than 180 reviews and if we reach 195 ****I'll post the next one inmediately, even when now I'm very busy with school and probably won't update the upcoming two weeks!**


	17. Chapter 17 don't let him deceive you

**CHAPTER 17: don't let him deceive you.**

* * *

><p>Jack walked that evening in his room. The scent of Dylan's or how should he would say it HIS perfume filled his nostrils. The traitor.<p>

Eugene was the only one who sat in the room, with Rapunzel in his arms on his bed, playing their game who never got the two bored. _'I-love-you-no-I-love-you-more'._

"I love you." Eugene said, while kissing her.

"I love you more." Rapunzel said smiling before kissing him again.

"No, I love you more." Eugene said.

"No. I." Rapunzel giggled. Eugene kissed her passionate and Jack had the idea he was gagging. Kissing with Eugene? God knows where his tongue was before kissing her.

Jack rolled with his eyes. He now saw that Dylan was standing in the room, he already unpacked all his stuff. He stood in front of the table where their tv was situated and... Hey Dylan was picking up the photoframe with a photo of Emma and him!** (A/N) I don't know if you remember but did you remembered when Elsa picked up a photoframe with Jack and a smiling girl in chapter 9 before Jack walked out of the bathroom and came the whole drama? That was the same photo frame. **

"Hey! Put that down." Jack commanded, while walking into the room to Dylan.

Dylan looked up, and turned himself to Jack. "Oh really? And what if I don't?" He smirked devious, still holding it.

Jack lifted his chin and glared down upon Dylan. "That photo has a lot of sentimental worth for me, it's a part of me." Jack said on a calm tone, but could feel how a bubble of anger was raising in him, getting bigger and was soon ready to explode.

"Like?" Dylan resumed smirking, clearly not seeing Jack's serious expression.

"Like, my sister is dead and this is the only thing I have left from her?!" Jack groaned in defence. He fel again how a hollow space emerged in him, close to his heart. It hurt. Emma didn't deserved this, and the world was so unfair, so cruel. They wouldn't understand it, never.

Dylan first opened his mouth to speak, but then shut his mouth and thought. He frowned, and looked deep in Jack's eyes. There fell a silence, and for a split moment Jack thought Dylan also had to share something.

Jack tried to look beyond the cold gaze of the 17 year old in front of him, but Dylan closed his body language and Jack had the idea for how longer he looked, how less he would see.

Then without a warning, Dylan smashed the photoframe on the ground and Jack heard how it clattered on the ground, and broke in thousend beautiful and painful memories of Emma. Thousend things

Jack's eyes widened. He felt how the tears formed in his eyes, and how a lump in his throat formed, but he pulled himself together and yelled. "Y-you jerk! How could you?!" He yelled in disbelieve to Dylan. "I swear if you have a sister who died, but you know it's your own fault, and you have to live with the guilt your whole life how would you feel?! Find you humanity!" Jack yelled.

Dylan only looked at him, said nothing, he only stared at Jack, expressionless, and cold. "I had a twinbrother and a family. Now, not anymore." Dylan said shrugging, while turning around.

"What do you mean?" Jack groaned, while he bended to pick up the sharfs. He looked at the photo, while the sharfs lay on the photo and photoframe.

"Listen we are not going to be sentimental but where it's about is that I was two, and we went on vacation to Spain, Barcelona. We were just a happy family, as I said, I had a twin brother although we weren't fraternal. We such a happy family in my memories, how ever, this vacation would end up terrible.-"

'If we are getting background stuff every time people are having a sleep over here, I don't survive that.' Jackie sighed.** (A/N) For people who are getting confused, see Jackie as the mischievous voice in Jack's head. **

Jack sighed and listened further. "We went to La Ramblas, you know that famous street with all these street artists, and I always held the hand of my mother, but somehow I got lost in the crowd, I yelled for my mother's name, my father's name and my brother's name who I don't know anymore, but my family was nowhere to be seen."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and sat down on the bed next to Dylan. "Some tourist just made a photo of our family, we went to a photo shop and printed it. My mother said I was a lucky guy because I may hold it, although my brother also wanted to held it, so accidently the photo was ripped in two, with the part that I held, me our mum on it, while my brother had the part where he and our father were on." Dylan snickered softly, while he sat down on Jack's bed.

Jack looked up to a photo with his father, where he as a two year old was on, brightly smiling while his dad held him in the air. His dad, his hero who he missed so much.

"So I remembered what my dad always said to me, 'if you ever lose your family stay where you are and don't go anywhere' so I did that, sat down on the street, and waited and waited. Minutes became hours and still I had the hope they would return, but they didn't. They never came back. I never found them back, and the only thing I have is a photo of my family, but for some reason I just can't throw it away. I take it everywhere with me." Dylan said, while gesturing to his suitcase. He showed no emotion, not even a tear was to be found in his eyes, he acted cold and careless about the whole situation.

"Dude, that's serious stuff." Jack said amused.

Dylan looked up with a cold gaze. "I know right?" He scoffed with mock in his eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow. This guy was acting so insensible.

"Okay, enough bedtime stories, dude I'm tired so make room for me, thank you." Jack smiled fake, while he plopped down on his bed next to Dylan.

An hour later, Jack lay in bed, with Dylan next to him, but as soon as Dylan slept, Jack pushed him out of his _PERFECT_ bed, turned around to have a _PERFECT_ nightrest and before he knew it, he got back to sleep.

The next morning Jack awoke by Dylan who was already awake, and he was making too much noise, by jerking the doors of the closet, because he was changing himself in his sportclothes.

Jack raised and rubbed his eyes. "Dude, it's..." He turned in his stomach looked on his alarmclock. "6:34 A.M. It's Saturday and you are awake now?" He groaned.

Dylan looked up, while he threw a shirt over his torso. Jack groaned when he saw Dylan's abs, although he and Dylan had the exact same posture. "Yes, St. Georges is going to train, maybe something for you and your team?" Dylan shot at him, while he grabbed his crosse.

Jack ignored him, stepped out of bed while the cold attacked him. He hugged himself.

'Good plan sleeping shirtless, no you're defenitly not cold at all.' Jack scoffed.

Dylan walked out of the room and closed the door. Jack sighed walked towards the tv to power it on, when he saw a photoframe standing on the same table where the tv was on. The photo stood next to the one of him with his father, and it had to be Dylan who put it there, because he was in the photo with a girl who kissed his cheek, while Dylan smiled brightly.

'Flirting with Elsa huh? Cheater, this guy already has a relationship.' He thought.

He grabbed the photoframe, opened it, pulled the photo out of it and put it in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA: <strong>

Elsa was awake soon because she wanted to train with the girls Lacrosse team.

She sat in the cantine with her team, eating breakfast. The girls were too present in the morning and laughed, giggled and talked like there was no tomorrow. Elsa, on the contrary listened and sometimes when the girls asked her something, she would answer with a quick 'yes'.

"And then he kissed me, and said 'I love you' and he said back 'I love you more' and-" Rapunzel couldn't stop with talking about Eugene and Elsa asked to herself that if Eugene ever broke up with her, how she would ever survive that.

She boredly stuffed her mouth with food when St. Georges walked in the cantine, with sportclothes and crosse sticks in their hands. All the girls inmediately looked up and began fangirling.

"O my god did you ever saw that super handsome guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes?" Rapunzel wispered excited to all the girls, but it was so hard St. Georges heard every word of it.

They walked towards the girls and before they knew it, the whole Lacrosse group was standing in front of them, with Dylan and that '_super handsome guy with blonde hair_' on the first 'row'.

Dylan walked towards Elsa and kissed her hand. "Hello Miss. Winters."

Elsa felt she blushed and fangirled silently in her head, while turning her head to the girls with a face that said 'o my god!'. "H-hello Dylan." She stammered a bit, while meeting his deep blue eyes. Somewhere she recognized them.

In the meantime the '_super handsome guy with blonde hair'_ kissed also Rapunzel's hand, and Rapunzel was fangirling out loud, so the boys as well as the girls giggled. "Alexander Moon."

"Rapunzel of Corona." She giggled, while she blushed.

"Well girls, we came here to offer you something." Alexander said, while crossing his arms. He stood next to Dylan and it was clear they were the 'leaders of the group'. Both of their blue eyes sparkled, but Dylan had different eyes than Alexander.

"Tell us." Rapunzel sighed huskily, while fangirling at the same time, while she rested her head on her hands, with her elbows on the table.

"We want a competition, just a fun one, not a real one between the boys of St. Georges and the girls of Harefield." Alexander said, while he crossed his arms with a smirk.

All the girls began to wisper excited. Elsa clapped two times in her hands, while turning herself to the girls and in seconds they were silent. She again turned herself to the boys with a princess smile and opened her mouth to speak. "Okay, when?" Elsa said, now raising and walking towards the boys. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that all the boys looked at her, all with a smile planted on their handsome faces.

"Tomorrow, 15:00 o'clock on the Lacrosse field." Dyland said, while he took a step forward and revealing his hand.

"Deal." Elsa said while they shook hands.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

Elsa walked with Rapunzel and Merida outside, in the huge garden of 850 ha that surrounded Harefield. It was sunny and the bright sun shone down upon England and Elsa had the idea Winter stopped earlier than planned by Mother Nature. The green grass was full with morning dew, and there were a few little white clouds in the sky.

"Although it's sunny I hate wearing skirts in the Winter, Elsa suggest to Melfor if she can do something about it." Rapunzel said with a trembled voice because she was chattering teeth, while hugging herself to keep her warm.

"I understand Rapunzel, but Melfor is just very conservative." Elsa sighed. On the contrary of Merida and Rapunzel, she walked with her chin lifted and just accepted the cold, while her friends were 'dying of the cold'. As always, she walked in front of everybody, leading the whole group to their destination.

"Why are we even walking here? Let's go inside, get some warm chocolate milk and sit in front of a warm fire place?" Merida said groaning, while hugging herself.

"Come on girls, if you sit in the sun you can also get it warm, it's 8 degrees outside and yes the wind is cold, but come on, we have more to do than sitting in front of a fireplace, talking about our boyfriends, eh I mean your boyfriends." She correctioned herself. She felt she blushed.

Merida overhauled Elsa, and lay her hands upon Elsa's shoulders. "You are definitly in love with him Elsa, say it." Merida said serious.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Merida and actually first wanted to deny, but then casted her eyes down. "Eh.. Yes, but he doesn't like me." She said quickly, pushed gently Merida to the side and walked further, while looking at the ground. She kicked a pebble away.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel called, and ran, trying to overhaul her with Merida again. "How do you know that? Elsa listen to me!" Rapunzel yelled after Elsa, who walked further.

Elsa turned around. "I gave him a hint Rapunzel! I gave him a huge hint and he just acted so nonchalant, like he didn't cared." Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"What did you say?!" Merida said dominant, while crossing her arms. Elsa walked towards her friends.

"I said that he looked cute, and that it almost looked like he was in love with me, but I said that was a stupid idea of us together and that he would never fall in love with me."

"Ooh, you are playing hard-to-get? Elsa, boys never get these hints, they just don't see it, they see it like you MEAN it, but girls all know you are actually giving him a hint. Elsa, they say humans got brains, but I'm asking myself if boys have one." Merida said smiling softly.

"Maybe I should just date that Dylan, he doés dare to flirt openly and with him I know inmediately if he likes me, Jack is so vague the past days to me. Sometimes he stares impudently at me and then I get so uncomfterble, like there is something on my face or something." Elsa sighed, while she sat down on a stone bank. She felt how cold it was and inmediately regeretted the choice.

Rapunzel and Merida sat next to her. Rapunzel sighed but then spoke. "Go ahead, but the boys will call you a traitor and Jack will be pissed-off."

"I... I know but maybe it was the only way to give him the final hint I not like him, no I love him!" Elsa said serious. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she didn't dared to and their friendship was just so beautiful and if he didn't liked her, it would be ruined for ever.

"Listen Elsa, do what you want, but..." Merida sighed before speaking again. "But I can tell you Jack is not going to like it, if he loves you or not, you are dating with the enemy!"

"I don't care what he will think of it, if he doesn't behave himself like man and says honestly if he likes me or not, than it's just an un-answered love and then I'll always be friends with him even when I love him. I-I just don't know what to do.." She sighed.

"What you want, but Elsa why are we outside? I'm cold!" Rapunzel wailed.

"Why? St. Georges is training and I want to know their way of playing, their strategy." Elsa said smiling sly. "Come with me, to the Lacrosse field."

**JACK:**

"Jack why are we outside? I'm cold!" Eugene wailed, while he trudged behind Jack.

"Eugene you sound like girl. 'I'm cold', well the cold doesn't bother me, so do you." Jack groaned, while he pierced through a hedge, who had sight on the Lacrosse field.

"Someone in here spent time with Elsa." Eugene wistled groaning, while hugging himself with a puppy smoulder. "_The cold doesn't bother me so do you_" Eugene immitated Jack and Elsa on a high pitched voice, but Jack covered Eugene's mouth.

Jack rolled with his eyes. "Now, come on follow me." Jack groaned, while he crawled over the ground. Mrs. Hearts, who always did the laundry for the boys, will kill him if she sees all the mud on his sweatpants, but on this moment he didn't cared.

"Jack you took, no dragged me all the way outside, but why?! Why are you doing this to me?! I'm your best friend! Your best friend in good and bad times, till death will seperate us, now what's your answer on that? A 'yes'?" Eugene giggled, while crawling with Jack towards an other hedge, who was closer to the Lacrosse field.

"Eugene we are not getting married." Jack groaned back. "And we are here, because want to see which strategy St. Georges is using, or in which way they are training." Jack wispered through gritted teeth. They were so close now, that St. Georges could hear them if Eugene and him weren't careful enough.

"Oooh." Eugene wispered back. Eugene also pierced through the hegde, but then his eyes widened and before Jack could stop him, Eugene did where he was afraid of. "Hey that's Elsa! ELSIE I'M HERE!" He said out loud, while raising, so St. Georges could see him.

Jack groaned while sighing, grabbed Eugene by his shoulders, covered his mouth and pushed him to the ground, while he ducked just in time before St. George all turned their heads, including Elsa.

**ELSA: **

Rapunzel, Elsa and Merida looked up. "What was that?" Elsa asked while looking in the direction where the sound came from.

"I don't know, it sounded like a dog." Rapunzel said shrugging, not knowing that it actually was her boyfriend...

**JACK:**

"You fucking idiot!" Jack wispered through gritted teeth, still covering Eugene's mouth. Eugene was smart and licked Jack's hand who covered it, and Jack almost yelled, but he could conceal it in the last seconds.

"What is that with you and licking?" Jack wispered through gritted teeth, while he moved his hand past his pants, to whipe off Eugene's saliva.

But after three seconds he realized what Eugene said. "What?! Elsa?!" He said, while he pierced through the hedge. "You got to be kidding me." He groaned, while never averting his gaze from her. "For gods sake what is she doing here?!"

"I don't know, maybe she is varnishing her nails or something." Eugene shrugged innocently.

"Do you see any nailpolish, Eugene?!" Jack groaned, turning his head to Eugene with a duh expression, who sat on the cold ground

Eugene opened the mouth to speak and Jack saw he wanted to tell something funny, but he then shut his mouth.

"Did you guys heard something? I thought it came from there." He heard Dylan saying, while pointing at the hedge.

Jack saw Dylan's blue eyes piercing through the green hedge trying to see something, and he knew if he could see Dylan's eyes, Dylan could also see him. He ducked, firmly closed his eyes, and crawled up into a ball, trying to make himself small.

Eugene joined him while he also covered his head with his arms and hands like they were in a crashing plane. Jack snickered, when he saw his trembling friend.

"Maybe there are people from Harefield eavesdropping behind the hedge to hear our strategy." A voice said, and Jack heard on the mono-tone way the guy said it he wasn't the smartest and just the dumbest guy of St. Georges.** (A/N) I kind of based this person of the 101 Dalmatians from one of the thieves, that fat one (guys I don't know his name was it Horuce or something?!) who said 'maybe the puppies are escaping and misleading us' or something and that he always got a slap because he way stupid, 'and puppies have no brains' or something, but actually the fat one was right all the time XD gosh I haven't saw that movie in a damn long time XD #childhood. **

"No, that's stupid, Harefield'ers have no brains, they are stupid, just like you." Dylan groaned.

"Geez what a dick-head is that Dylan." Eugene wispered through gritted teeth.

"Tell me something I don't know, Eugene tell me something I don't know." Jack sighed, still remembering what Dylan did the past evening.

**ELSA:**

She sat in the morning dew grass with Rapunzel, and Merida on her side, watching St. Georges train. Because they didn't had a official competition with St. Georges they weren't 'suspective' when they were looking at their training scedule.

Dylan was captain, and you could see that. He was ruling the team like he was the King, and his teammates were his country. It was clear this guy was the kind of King who used 'Absolutism' on his team: he was the King, no democration, you listen to him and if your don't: off with your head.

The whole team was standing in a long line, while Dylan patrolled past them, sometimes lifting their chins, saying they smiled too much, that their crosse had to be in their left hand when they were standing a line, believe me, how Elsa drilled her team was nothing with how Dylan acted.

Dylan turned himself to her for a second, with a suspiciously expression, raising an eyebrow. Elsa waved innocent, with a princess smile. Soon his suspicious expression replaced for a smile, and he waved back, so she could see his teeth, as white as freshly fallen snow, why did it remembered her of somebody?

**JACK:**

"What the hell is Elsa doing with that traitor? Was she just flirting?!" Jack wispered groaning.

"I don't know Jack, and actually I don't care, cause please you are breaking my back." Eugene wispered back, who was wasn't getting any air because he lay in the grass on his stomach, and Jack was sitting on him, while piercing through the hedge to see something.

"I swear if he... Woah woah wait..." Jack wispered, while moving forward to make sure he saw that well.

Eugene gulped. "Jack, you are sitting on my head, my perfect head with my perfect brain is curshed now and-"

"And I don't care." Jack wispered back. "No, no, no, no! You got to be kidding me!" Jack almost said out loud. He was actually here to spy on St. Georges but he had more important business to do right now.

"What's happening?!" Eugene asked back.

**ELSA: **

Dylan walked towards her, while the sun was in his back, but the sun shone in her face. St. Georges was having a warming-up, but so to see, Dylan didn't needed one.

For how longer she was sitting in the sun, how hotter it became and she didn't heard Rapunzel and Merida complaining about 'the cold'. She flapped her hand, to get some cool air.

"Hot in here isn't it?" Dylan said smiling. Elsa looked up, placed a hand on top of her head, so the sun who was shining right in her face, wasn't bothering her and nodded.

To her surprise he placed his hands on his hips, grabbed a piece of fabric from his shirt, and lifted it over his head, to reveal abs... God, she had to admit it, Jack had abs but this guy..

Rapunzel's mouth dropped just like hers, shocked by the sudden-but not unpleasant- sight they got.

"If it's too hot here, we don't mind if you take off all your clothes and-" Elsa placed her hand on Rapunzel's mouth, to shh her, while looking with a princess smile at Dylan.

"Don't listen to her, listen to me." She said, with a gracious smile. She saw in the corner of her eye how Rapunzel glared, but she ignored it.

Alexander walked towards them and gave Dylan a high-five. "We did a warming-up now they are walking circles and-" Alexander looked up to Rapunzel. "Hello there." He said smiling, while running through his blonde hair.

**JACK: **

"No, no, no, this is bad, this is bad, this is really really bad." Jack and Eugene both mumbled in disbelieve and panic at the same time, while piercing with a shocked expression through the hedge.

"_Eugenelina_," Jack began. "Ready to grab your knives?"

"Oh, yes I am..." Eugene smirked sly with a true badass smile, where even Melfor couldn't compete with.

"Why actually?" Eugene said a second after, while looking up.

"Why? Eugene, Alexander is flirting with Rapunzel and the balls of Dylan and Alexander are going to be cut off. _One. By. One." _Jack smirked devious.

"I like ripped more." Eugene giggled.

"Okay, I cut, you rip." Jack snickered. The two best friends gave eachother a high-five.

**THAT AFTERNOON: **

Jack walked through the corridor with Eugene, and Hiccup to their room because they just finished their Lacrosse training.

"I'm sweaty, jeez, I don't survive this, you make me work too hard, Jack." Eugene complained, while dramaticly laying his hand on his forehead.

"Eugene we have to train our asses off for that competition, we have to win it." Hiccup said resolute, while clenching his fists.

"Indeed and don't want that bloody Dylan to-" Jack looked up from his peptalk. Elsa walked through the corridor, patrolling like a blood-hound as always. He felt he blushed and for some reason, he shut his mouth and stopped talking.

Elsa smiled at him, and he smiled back, while waving.

"To what?" Eugene and Hiccup asked in unison like a twin.

"To eh... Ehm... Eh I uh meant.." Jack trailed off.

Jackie inmediately yelled in his head. 'Jack, you are behaving like a total idiot! Say something to her! Anything! Just a-'

"Hai." He said softly, while he looked for one second in her ocean blue eyes. He could hear Jackie sighing in his head.

Elsa walked towards him and Jack almost got a heartattack while he almost felt how his legs liquified, and he couldn't stand anymore because he was trembling like an idiot. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he swore that Elsa could hear it. Falling in love was not fun, no it was a complete hell.

Elsa ran through her hair to flip the long platinum blonde lock out of her sight. He became dizzy when he saw it, and he bit his underlip to conceal a fangirl scream. He felt like twelve year old girl who was fangirling over Johnny Depp. But of course, Elsa was hotter than him.-Not that that it made the situation better-.

"Hey Jack.. I eh just wanted to tell you something..-"

"Me too." He kind of interrupted her, and he could mentally slap himself. "No eh you go first." He said.

"No, it's alright, you can go first." She said friendly.

"Ehm okay... Listen Elsa.. About that eh Dylan.." Elsa's smile faded and she inmediately looked serious.

"Yes?" She said sharp. "Jack are you trying to say I am not allowed to speak with him or something? Cause I can decide that very well by myself." She said willful.

**ELSA: **

She felt so irritated. She just wanted to say that she liked him, but Jack is acting so weird and since that St. Georges arrived, he is so overprotective, he always wraps an arm around her waist in the presence if Dylan and he just acts... Jealous?

'Congratulations Elsa, you did very well. You made Jack jealous, and now? Snap at him he is not allowed to interfer himself with you? Where was this whole stupid plan about?'

**JACK:**

Jack's eyes widened, but he pulled himself together, straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "Elsa how can I show to you I-"

"No." She said.

'Love you.' His thoughts ended. He groaned.

"No?" He said with narrowed eyes. "Oh I see how it is."

"Elsa knows best, Elsa's so mature now, such a clever grown up miss." He said sarcasticly, while patting her on her head.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and slammed his hand away.

"Elsa knows best, fine if you're so sure now, go ahead and give him this." He said while showing her a photo with Dylan and an other girl on it, while the girl kissed her cheek.

"This is why he's here, don't let him deceive you, give it to him watch you'll see." He said groaning.

He walked towards her and lifted her chin. "Trust me, my dear," he snapped with his fingers in front of her face. "That's how fast he'll leave you, I won't say I told you so."

"No Elsa knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to the test." He wanted to walk away.

"Jack wait!" She said.

"If he's lying don't come crying, Jack knows best." He said before walking away with Eugene and Hiccup on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY PEOPLE STOP. HERE. One promise. next chapter it's going to happen, next one they are going to kiss, next one will have EVERYTHING you guys wanted and why you are actually reading this... Story. Okay, I'll make a deal with you guys, if we get to 220 reviews, I'll update inmediately to the DREAM CHAPTER you are waiting for for over 17 chapters now even now when I'm having a very very busy period in school. If we don't get to the 220 you guys have to wait two weeks, what's actually like an eternity for me and you guys. <strong>

**Again, don't unfollow this story because in this chapter they didn't kissed! If you read the next chapter and still don't like it, you can un-follow this story to your hearts content, but actually we're just started now, because you guys are going to miss two huge plottwists and a bunch of fluff. Sad if you would just unfollow when it becomes cute and fuzzy right? ;) **


	18. Chapter 18 I love you

**Okay sorry guys that I couldn't update inmediately, because of my timezone, and school, but here it is! The 'dream chapter' of our Jelsa shippers. **

**Chapter 18: I love you.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA: <strong>

She woke up the next morning by her alarmclock. She raised in slight panic and turned off the alarm as fast as she could to stop the shreeching sound that hurt to her ears.

"W-what was t-that?" Rapunzel asked while raising and rubbing her eyes. Elsa could see Rapunzel had bags under her eyes, and didn't slept a lot.-Spend probably a lot quality time with Eugene last night-

"My alarmclock." Elsa mumbled, while stretching herself out and yawning.

"F-for what?" Rapunzel asked.

"We have a Lacrosse competition with the boys as well Jack has the important Lacrosse competition." She remembered the conversation with Jack yesterday. She loved him, but he acted so cold again and he said it with so much mock.

But was he right about Dylan? She remembered how he showed her a picture with him and a girl who kissed his cheek. Maybe it was just a very good.. Friend?

"But the competition with the boys starts on 15:00!" Rapunzel complained. "I want to sleep!"

"No 'buts! Come, we are going to train." Elsa said determined, while flipping the sheets to the other side of the bed and stepped out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK:<strong>

Jack woke up by Hiccup and Eugene were jumping on his bed. He was lifted in the air every time they jumped and he groaned irritated, just like Dylan.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake-WOAH!" Eugene yelled when Jack threw so hard his pillow to him, he fell off the bed with a huge thud. He turned around and nuzzled in the sheets, but his elbow bumped into Dylan.

"Everyone," He said while poking Dylan so he fell off the bed with a groan. "Is," and he pushed Hiccup off the bed. "In," And he again pushed Eugene off the bed, who climbed on it again. "My," and he raised. "PERSONAL SPACE." He yelled while he leaned with his back against the cupboard.

"Jack, your alarmclock went off ten minutes but you didn't react to it." Hiccup said matter-of-factly, while a pair of green eyes peeked from over the edge of Jack's bed.

"Why is the alarm turned on?" He asked irritated, while running through his flawless bed-head hair.

"Eh, because maybe we have a competition to win?" Eugene said with a 'duh-face'. He again jumped on the bed, on Jack, and again on the wrong place. Jack groaned in pain. "EUGENE YOU ARE CRUSHING MY BALLS." Jack yelled at him.

Eugene laughed, and put on an innocent smoulder. "No kids for you." Jack groaned, pushed, no jerked him -again-off the bed.

Eugene yelled in pain because he fell right on his face. "You broke my smoulder." He said with a painful voice.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA: <strong>

"Okay last time I played this game, I could bring Jack and Eugene to the first aid, but we're going to try it again." She said to her team, while patrolling past them, who stood in a perfect line.

"What happened to Eugene?" Rapunzel asked worried.

"Mr. Fitzherbert's head had to be amputated." Elsa said matter-of-factly.

The girls giggled. "Anyway, this is the idea-"

"Hey Elsie! We're ready for training." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and Eugene was standing with a bright smile in front of her. With the boys Lacrosse team behind it.

She sighed. "We? Who's _we_?" She said sassily.

"This is we." She heard person saying, who pushed the other boys aside. Jack stepped forward.

"I only train the girls." She said proudly, while lifting her chin.

"Well, well, well Elsie, no discrimination here huh." Eugene smirked, while supporting himself on his crosse.

"No, seriously..." Eugene walked forward and didn't moved. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Eugene gestured to the boys behind him, they nodded in one second they fell on their knees, folding hands while helding them in front with a huge pupper smoulder.-of course Eugene held the record-

"Okay boys 3,2,1." Eugene said.

"_Elsa of Arendelle headmonitor and captain of the Lacrosse team_, could you please help us with winning from St. Brainless Boarding School?" The boys, perfectly in unison. She heard Eugene drilled them to say this line with the biggest puppy eyes ever and with the saddest smoulder.

The girls sighed fangirling. Rapunzel spoke. "Of course Eugene you are-"

Elsa covered her mouth so there were only muffles to be heard. "I don't know if-"

"Please, please, please, please, please?" The boys asked while 'stepping' forward on their knees, still with their hands folded and a puppy smoudler.

Eugene grabbed her leg and hugged it, while looking up to meet her face. "Yes Elsie, please, please we love you so much my honey boo-boo, best friend for eva and always never wanna lose you, rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie power for eva, my _bae_, rainbowfairy unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies for ever with ma bestie, my-"

"Okay." Elsa sighed.

"Yes!" The boys cheered and before she knew it the boys 'walked' on their knees, still on the ground to her and in seconds 24 arms were wrapped around her legs, hugging them. She sighed, and looked forward with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong> HALF AN HOUR LATER:<strong>

"_Elsie, Eugenelina_ is tired." Eugene wailed, while he ran twelve laps around the field. "We are running TWELVE laps around this field and-"

"Eugene everybody already ran it and you are now running lap 2." Elsa sighed, while crossing her arms. The whole team sat down next to her, boredly pulling grass out of the gound, while Jack was building ambitiously a grass fort with Hiccup.

"But _Elsie_-"

"No 'buts'. _Eugenelina_ do you know what I say to poor cuties like you?" She asked princess like. The girls just as the boys knew what was coming and giggled.

"No." Eugene answered, still so stupid that he didn't remembered what Elsa yelled this same Monday to him.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. RUN OR YOU CAN RUN TWELVE MORE LAPS." Elsa yelled. She almost couldn't conceal a giggle when she saw Eugene like this.

Eugene wistled. "Jack be prepared, if you ever get kids with her, the kids are going to be drilled to robots and-"

"Eugene!" Elsa yelled.

"Sorry Elsie, we _goodest rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies_! Never wanna lose you!" Eugene yelled quickly.-Not that not even a word was even English-

"I thought so too." Elsa smiled devious, while laying her hands on her hips.

"Best, Eugene." Jack and Hiccup sighed in unison.

"Elsa I mean it, please can I stop?" Eugene asked, while laying his hand in his waist because he got stings.

"Okay." Elsa sighed.

"Good, give me a _rainbowfairy unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies high-five_." Eugene said, while giving her a high five. Elsa sighed.

"Come here." She said and hugged Eugene.

"Elsie?" Eugene asked softly.

"Yes _Eugenelina_?" Elsa sighed, while patting him on his back, still hugging him. She looked at Jack, who snickered.

"_Rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies _for ever?" He asked on a high pitched tone.

"Yes Eugene, _Rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle friendies _for ever." She repeated. Eugene hugged her even thighter.

"Ahw Elsie! I knew you liked Eugenelina. Give me kiss,-"

"Eugene!" Elsa laughed. Eugene pursed his lips playful and tried to kiss her. He sticked out his tongue while coming closer to her lips. "Give a kiss to auntie Eugenelina!" He giggled. All the boys were laying in the grass out of laughter.

Elsa couldn't stop laughing. "One _little bittle rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle_ kiss." He giggled, while still hugging her with his lips pursed.

"Okay." She sighed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Rapunzel laughed. She knew Eugene didn't meant anything with it. Elsa looked at Jack, who was as jealous as hell. He stood with crossed arms next to Hiccup, with a dead glare and narrowed eyes. They were the only boys who weren't laughing. Elsa playfully sticked out her tongue to them, just like Eugene.

Eugene saw it. "Oh _Jackie_, you can get a kiss too. Want one from_ auntie Eugenelina_? One little cute kiss on your cheek, or if you take it really passionate we can go all round for-"

"EUGENE!" Everybody laughed. The girls now lay next to the boys, all laughing while cluthing their stomachs out of laughter.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, while running through his hair.

"Ready for a competition?" She heard a voice behind her. Everybody looked up, stopped with laughing and turned around. Dylan was standing in front of them with his whole team on the back ground.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked on her watch. "It's 11:52. The match between the girls and the boys would begin around 15:00." She said, while walking towards Dylan and Alexander.

Dylan looked at her from head to toe with a Prince Charming smile planted on his perfect face, with his arms crossed. "Oh Sweetie, I thought real winners can be competed at any given time." He said nonchalant, while walking to her and stroking her cheek. She saw in the corner of her eye how Jack narrowed his eyes and groaned. He wanted to take a step forward, but Eugene stopped him.

Dylan held his hand out, while cocking an eyebrow at her. "Ready?"

Elsa looked around to her teammates. The girls slightly nodded. "Yes." Elsa said and she shook hands with Dylan.

"Okay, let's get this started." Dylan said smiling. "Who first scores 2-0, girls rules." He said. **(A/N) Again boys Lacrosse had different rules than girls Lacrosse. Boys Lacrosse is half rugby that's how rough it is XD**

Elsa nodded. "Hiccup?" She asked. He looked up from talking to Eric. "Could you be the referee?" She asked.

He nodded. Elsa took off the necklace string with the wistle on it and put it on by Hiccup.

The girls grabbed all their crosses, who were laying on the ground and walked towards Elsa.

"Okay, who is doing the face-off?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's say the two captains." Alexander said complacent.

Elsa and Dylan nodded, while looking at eachother. Dylan ran through his hair, and it looked so hot. She sighed fangirling, but it was a bit too hard. Dylan winked at her. If Jack would do that to her please?

The boys sat down in the grass, next to the official Lacrosse field, watching the girls.

Elsa grabbed a ball, placed it on the white point in the middle of the field, stood across Dylan and concentrated herself.

"Okay...3,2-"

"Let's see if I can impress your boyfriend." Dylan smirked. Elsa wanted to react, but Hiccup blew on the wistle and the game began.

Dylan was fast as hell and grabbed the ball in an instant second, and ran away with it. Elsa chased him, but wasn't running ad fast as she could because she had to spare energy.

Dylan was threw the ball to Alexander and he ran towards the girls goal, where Megara stood, keeping. Rapunzel stormed towards Alexander, but Alexander dodged her, by sliding over the grass with his knees, and inmediately running further. "Better next time Sweetheart." He yelled at her with a wink, but what he didn't saw was that Elsa ran towards him in the meantime and grabbed the ball out of his crosse.

**JACK:**

Eugene, in the meantime was passionately cheering for the girls. "Ha! You should see your faces suckers, cause you look ridiculous! YOU GO ELSIE!"

"Come on Elsa, make a goal..." Jack said calm and asseritve, while clenching his fists. He followed her with his eyes. She was so beautiful and good.

Elsa turned around and ran towards the boys goal, running like an idiot. Dylan chased her with Alexander and some other teammates. Dylan came closer, and closer.

Elsa turned her head, to see how close Dylan was. He could see how her chest was going up and down, like an idiot. She was panting for air, strange because she wasn't running for so long and Elsa had a great endurance. She lay her hand on her chest, like it stinged. He raised an eyebrow.

Dylan came closer, grabbed the crosse out of her stick, and threw the ball to Alexander. Alexander wanted to throw the ball to an other teammate, but Rapunzel was quick and grabbed the ball out of his crosse. She inmediately threw it to Elsa, but Elsa was running slow now, and was out of breath. What was happening to her?

Eugene and the others didn't seemed to see it, and cheered. "THAT'S MY GIRL RAPUNZEL! OH, WAIT UNTILL WE ARE IN MY ROOM AND I THROW YOU ON BED AND-"

Jack silenced him by covering Eugene's mouth, while all the boys looked up. "_Eugenelina_, I don't need a play-by-play." He snickered. Eugene smiled innocently.

**ELSA: **

She felt these stings in her chest, close to her heart. It was unbearable, but she had to run further. She knew the ball was in her crosse, but she couldn't run to the goal, it cost her too much effort, so she threw it to Merida. She heard how Hiccup cheered for her.

She had to walk now, or just stand still. She breathed heavily and still clutched her chest.

"Elsa are you alright?" Jack yelled asking to her. She looked up. He was worried and so to see he wasn't mad upon her anymore. Hopefully.

"Everything is alright, don't worry about me." She relativated.

She looked up when Harefield bursted out in cheering. Merida made a goal. 1-0 for the girls. St. Georges inmediately struck back, and before they could even blink with their eyes, Alexander made a goal. He ran inmediately towards the goal while Harefield was cheering. Elsa could've stopped him, but the stings were to painful.

"What?! 1-1?! Oh bring it on!" Eugene yelled.

Elsa looked up when a voice yelled from the side of the Lacrosse field. "KICK THEM SOME ASS HAREFIELD! MAKE MY BOARDING SCHOOL PROUD!" She almost couldn't believe her eyes, it was _Melfor_! That good old Melfor, her headmaster whose personality was as stiff as a wooden plank, and as conservative and well-brought up and behaved like a true English lady, was now just yelling?!

Everybody laughed, and cheered with her. The stings finally stopped for a bit and Elsa could run again, and that's exactly what she did. She, as favorite of Melfor was going to make her proud.

Dylan had the ball, and she saw that he was a super talent. St. Georges has a real champion in their team, but she also was very good at Lacrosse, so she wouldn't bow down for him at all.

She ran towards him, dodging every boy like a master, sliding on the glass with her knees, jumping over Alexander who wanted to tackle her, jumped to the right do dodge an other-very handsome-boy and Dylan was in sight. She ran closer, and closer.

"COME ON ELSA!" Everybody yelled. She again felt these stings, but she had to continue running. She walked in even pass with Dylan, and he again winked at her.

"You're fast Sweetie." He yelled at her, but Elsa was quick and grabbed the ball out of his crosse, and made a final sprint to the goal. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to ignore the pain, the noise from everybody, to only hear her heartbeat.

Her feet, were begging her to stop, her heart stinged but drummed in a steady rythm, her arms became limp from holding the crosse, and she felt the pain in every muscle when she ran another step, her foot banging on the ground everytime gravity did his work.

She again opened her eyes and the noise and her sight came back. She was close, so close. She jumped in the air, and smashed the ball towards the boys goal.

She heard Dylan yelling what looked like a 'no!' And Harefield who screamed 'yes!'. The ball, hung in the air, but gravity pulled it to the ground as an anchor.

He keeper jumped in the air, trying to grab the ball. She closed her eyes and let herself fall on the ground because she did everything she could. She clutched her chest, and crawled up into a ball.

"WE WON!" Harefield yelled. She heard footsteps coming closer, and soon everybody lifted her up, while St. George was shotting dead glares at her.

Jack took it over from everybody and soon she was sitting on his shoulders, smiling and yelling in victory, with Jack and all the other students, and with Melfor.

"ST. GEORGES? HUH WHO HAVE NO BRAINS HUH? YOU DARE TO SAY HAREFIELD'ERS HAVE NO BRAINS?! OH LOOK WHO HASN'T GOT ANY DAMN BRAINS NOW!" Eugene yelled with his tongue sticked out at St. Georges, who raised suspiciously an eyebrow how he could've known that because they said that when they were training and it wasn't the plan that Harefield knew that.

"We did it Elsa! We did it!" He yelled. Elsa smiled, while running through his hair, still sitting on his shoulders.

Jack put her down and Elsa faced him. She felt so much butterflies when she saw him, she felt so happy. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, when an other sting hit her body. She groaned in pain and clutched her chest, while she fell upon him, while he caught her.

"What's happening?" Jack asked confused, while helding her in his arms. She felt safe there, but she still felt the pain.

"Nothing... It's alright.. Just stings in the area of my heart." She mumbled. Jack looked at her chest, raising an eyebrow in curiousity, but them pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm going to change myself in the girlslockers room." She said, while they broke nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:<strong>

**JACK: **

He was waiting in the grass, for Elsa to come out the girlslockers room, who bordered to the Lacrosse field. Everybody already came out, except for her. Eugene and Hiccup were already in the main building, celebrating the victory with their girlfriends, while he still sat here.

He decided to walk to the girls lockers room, checking if she was alright. He walked into the mini building into the corridor. The door of the locker room was ajar, and he heard voices and muffles.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard a boy's voice. "Congratulations... I think this is worth a reward." The voice said huskily.

Jack walked faster to the door, and opened it.

'Idiot! What if Elsa is changing or something?! What if she is only wearing a towel wrapped around her?!' A voice yelled in his head.

'You already saw her half naked, so who cares. Thereby she is your best friend, no soulmate.' Jackie snapped back.

The door opened slowly and what he saw made him feel like he wanted to scream. It was Dylan.

He stood dumbfounded in the doorway, with his mouth dropped when he saw it. Dylan passionately kissing with Elsa, completely lost in their moment. Elsa ran through Dylan's perfectly styled brown hair, while their lips moved in sync.

'This is _too much drama_, I can't handle this anymore.' Jackie said dramaticly.

Suddenly, he felt how rage attacked him. She was dating a LOSER from St. Talentless, traitor and loser Boarding School. He felt how tears formed in his eyes. He should've been that with her! Damn!

"Elsa what the fuck?!" He yelled to the two.

They broke apart, and Elsa's eyes widened in shock when she saw him. Dylan smirked in victory and vegaence. "Jack please!" She said, while walking towards him, but Jack turned around and slammed the door in her face, walking out of the building, onto the Lacrosse field.

A tear ran down his cheek. How could she do this to him?! Was the only thought that dominated his mind, and that that Dylan was a son of a bitch.

"Jack! It's not what you think I... JACK STOP!" She yelled at him. He heard her footsteps echoeing on the grass, trying to overhaul him, but Jack kept op walking, ignoring her.

An other tear ran down his cheek, but he wiped it away and told him that Elsa wasn't worth to leave a damn tear about.

"JACK WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" She yelled. He could hear her sob, he could almost hear her tears fall.

'Let her rot in hell.' A voice in his head yelled, but deep down he couldn't do that. He way dying to hear those three words from her. Dying to know if she felt the same.

"I.. I..." She tried to say something but it was clear she wasn't sure if she had to say it.

"Jack, I LOVE YOU!" She yelled over the Lacrosse field.

His heart skipped a beat, and he stopped walking. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. "What did you just say?" He asked, now turning around to see his goddes.

He saw her face. The tears were running down her cheek. She casted her eyes down and stared at the ground.

"Say that again, and now look me in the eyes, so I know you mean it, so I know this isn't a sick lie. Look me in the eyes, Elsa." He demanded.

The ten meter space between the two was digging like a thousned knives, like an ice wall who arose from the ground.

"C-can I say it in gestures?" She asked, now finally facing him, her eyes were now a real blue ocean with the tears in it.

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

She pointed at herself, just like he did when Hiccup confessed his love to Merida.

She made a heart.

And she pointed at him.

'I love you.'.

The next thing she did was casting her eyes down, and she wanted to turn around, but Jack called her. "Elsa!" He ran towards her, turned her around and pressed his lips upon hers, while grabbing her by her shoulders.** (A/N) Ever saw the Sound of Music? It's like that kiss with that pavilion scene with '16 going on 17' and then that that guy kisses her suddenly.**

They broke apart. Elsa was dumbfounded. "I love you too." He wispered in her ear. He felt how the the butterflies in his stomach were like having the feeling they wanted to burst through his whole being.

Elsa smiled, placed her hand on his cheek, and they slowly bended. Finally after so many weeks of wishing this, the time had come. He was kissing her, and now for real. No stupid medaillon on her neck, because she luckily took it off because she showered, nothing could stop him to the entrance of her perfect lips, where even that Dylan couldn't compete with with his perfectly misformed face, nothing could screw up this perfect moment between him and her. He loved her, and that was exactly what he was about to show her.

He looked at her perfect lips waiting to be kissed, and now he and she were both sure. He was her Prince Charming. He would give her that true love kiss, right now.

He closed his eyes, slightly turned his head, not to collapse again into her nose, and he felt the second afger how his lips met hers, how his messy hair touched her forehead, and again he got that electricity feeling, he felt so light, like a feather, he felt so happy. He cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible but he not just wanted her, no he needed her. Every part, every heartbeat, every time that she said 'I love you'.

He knew their hearts were pounding on the same pace, he knew she loved him now, and that was the only thing that mattered now. His tongue grazed over her lips, begging her for entrance, which she willingly granted.-huh of course- soon, their tongues touched eachother, gently but also rough on the same time for a passionate kiss. She ran through his hair, while her hands and arms glided down, to place them in his neck.

His tongue grazed, glided over hers, in that same un-explained dance and again he felt the same feeling he got when Elsa got her first kiss from him. The feeling they became one, were one. He loved her so much, and in his thoughts this could last for ever. This had to be a dream, right? Oh god please, say no because that meant this wasn't real.

He became more dominant, taking over the lead and tried to bend even more, to feel more of her, to feel more of that burning sensation. God, she was such a good kisser.

They finally broke apart, but their foreheads touched eachother, while he held her hand. "You've got the love in your eyes, Snow Queen. You finally thawed.-after four months-." He snickered.

**ELSA:**

Elsa giggled. "I love you, Jack. I love you." She wispered.

"I love you too, Elsie." He said.

"Jelsa?" Elsa asked, just like in her dream.

"Jelsa." He answered before pulling her in, for an other passionate kiss, hoping it would never end, or that it would lead them to an other world. An other world, just for them, and nobody else.

* * *

><p><strong>FANGIRLING HERE! Pfff jezus I had to 'suck' all the creativity and 'knowledge' out of my mind for that kiss. <strong>

**Anyway, I hoped I made that kiss good enough, and that you liked the chapter as well as Eugene ( I see in the comment box you guys really like his humor)! Let's go for 250 reviews and show your love for Jelsa and your fandom! I say 250 and not 245 because I really have to take a break with updating so much! Now almost every three days and jeez I'm writing my ass off XD. **

**If you agree with Eugene's clever new word he made by himself and if you truly love Jelsa, say Rainbowfairywary unicorniehornie puddlewuddle Jelsa fans FOR EVER in the comment box and hopefully, I'll see how the comments will stream into the comment box ;)**

**Anyway thank you guys for always supporting me! I have a question: did you see if my english got better? Kind if writing? **


End file.
